Surrogate
by Twi-girl09
Summary: Bella has decided to be a surrogate for her best friend, Rosalie, and the secret love of her life, Edward, who cannot have children. Bad sum better story. Occ AH AU. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story I thought I would write. If you don't like it then please can you let me know and I won't write it anymore. I just got a bit bored so thought I would write a new story. I also don't know about surrogacy so if the first bit seems a bit weird or wrong, the story will get better in a few chapters. I hope you enjoy my story and can you all please review even if it is bad as I do appreciate criticism. Thanks. **

**Twi-girl**

**X**

**Prologue. **

I grew up in the small town of Forks with my brother and best friends. We got on so well because we are all twins. It sounds weird that three sets of twins are friends and they also happen to be the only twins in Forks. We also didn't really talk to anyone else because they are so stuck up. When we all left school we went to the same college and now live in house near each other.

Our group consists of Alice and Edward Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett and me, Isabella Swan, but I like Bella. Me and Emmett are both twenty one and the youngest out of the group which means I am the baby considering Emmett is older by five minutes. Alice and Edward are both twenty two and Edward is twelve minute older than Alice. Rosalie is the oldest at twenty two also but three minutes older that Jasper and six months older than the Cullens.

Emmett has short curly brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. He's six foot five and the tallest out of everyone and towers way over my five foot five. He is mostly muscle but it suits him. At first glance he is scary and looks like a bear but really he is a big teddy. The dimples prove just that.

Rosalie and Jasper are both blonde, tall and absolutely gorgeous. Jasper has blonde curls hat go down to his shoulders and Rosalie's flows down to the small of her back. They both have striking blue eyes and full red lips. I am insanely jealous of them both.

Alice Cullen is the shortest f the group at five foot four and has pixie like qualities. She had shoulder length black hair tat she spikes at the ends so it flicks out. She has sparkling green eyes and pouty pink lips. She is also stunning.

Edward Cullen is perfect. He is about six foot three and is gorgeous. His hair is a unique bronze colour and is always messy, but in a sexy way. His eyes are a emerald green and I could get lost in them forever. His face is angular and his lips are just kissable. His body is sculptured and muscled in the right way. He is basically a Greek god. I have been in love with him since I first saw him.

Then there is me. I have boring mahogany hair that flows in curls down to my waist but it looks red in the sun. I have brown eyes that are framed by long black eyelashes. My face is heart shaped and my lips are to full and red. My skin is pale and I blush at everything. I hate everything about me and being with my friends, I feel even more bad because they are all insanely beautiful and I am plain and boring. I do however like my body shape as I have curves in all he right places.

All throughout school we went from everyone being friends to everyone hooking up. Alice and Jasper were first to get together at sixteen and got married at eighteens they have been ever since. They are a really great couple and are so in love it makes me uncomfortable to be around them. They aren't very public with their relationship unlike Edward and Rosalie.

Rose and Edward have been together sine seventeen and got married at twenty. They are happy and it kills me to see them together but if they are happy then so am I. They are always kissing and doing other things couples do when we are all together. I hate it. It also doesn't help that I am the only single in group. Emmett is currently dating Tanya Denali. They met in college and have been together for about a year now.

Alice and Jasper have three year old twin boys, Jacob and Jared, also known as Jake and Jay. Alice fell pregnant when they were on their honeymoon and they are he cutest little boys ever. They both have Jaspers blonde hair and Alice's green eyes.

Edward and Rosalie are trying for children but no hope just yet. I hate it when they feel the need to talk about it everyday. Rose has been pregnant twice and lost both. Their doctor suggested surrogacy and adoption but Roe wanted to be involved with the pregnancy and wouldn't be able to with adoption. So that left surrogacy.

They wanted someone they know to carry their child so they asked Alice. She said she would feel weird if she carried her brothers child and Jasper didn't want her to carry his sisters wither. Rose understood. That left only one person. Me.

I went under every test I had to and everything came out perfect. That is why I am sat in a doctors office with a dish in front of me. In this dish is Rosalie's eggs and Edward's sperm. Everyone gave me a while to get myself ready and calm myself down before they insert the eggs. If all goes well I may be pregnant in about an hour. It is such a scary thought.

That I may be pregnant with my best friends and the love of my life's baby knowing the whole time I can never have him, ever. But I love them both and me doing this is showing how much I love them.

There was a knock on the door and I turn my head to look as Rose and Edward walk in. I smile at them the best I can before they walk over and pull me into a three way hug.

"It's not to late to back out you know." Edward tells me. Since I made my decision they have been telling me this everyday. I think its so I know I have a choice. But I want to do this.

"I have told you. I want to do this." I tell them again. It's my reaction every time they ask that.

"You don't know how much this means to us." Rose whispers in my ear. I smile and look down, not wanting to think about what this means anymore. This means I will be the size of a house for nine months and never be able to tell Edward what he means to me.

We stayed in a comfortable silence until Dr. White came in and informed us they are ready for me. Rose offered me the chance to back out again and I told her I wanted to do this. We all exchanged hugs before I followed the doctor out of his office and into another room.

-X-

An hour later I'm sat on an uncomfortable chair with my head back and my eyes shut waiting to be told to move. If I was to move now there is a chance the embryo won't attach. A nurse came in a few minutes ago and I asked if everyone can come in. She said she would sent them in for me.

I don't regret anything I have done because I gave my friends the one thing they always wanted but I still cant help the tears that are trying to escape. It doesn't help that i am sore down there. I just want to hang my head and cry but I can't because they are on there way in.

"Belly?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Hey Emmy." I said giving him a small smile. He is the only one that knows how hard this is for me as he is the only one that knows how I feel about Edward. He walked over and gave me a gentle hug. I let one of the tears building up run down my cheek but I wipe it away before anyone can see.

Everyone else files in the room whilst I am in Emmett's arms but I don't have it in me to move away as the tears start to get heavy and flow freely down my cheeks.

"Don't hog her Em." Edward jokes as he walks in the room. Everyone laughs except Emmett who tightens his hold on me.

"Bella. You okay?" Rose asks.

I pull out of Emmett's hold and wipe away the tears before turning to her and giving her a small smile.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. Sorry I'll be okay in a minute." I offer her another smile as she walks over and pulls me into her arms. I embrace her back before Edward pulls me into his arms. I instantly relax and hug him back with all my might.

After I was hugged by everyone and insured Edward for the tenth time that I am okay the doctor walked in.

"Hello everyone. Hello Bella." She smiled at us all and walked over to me. I have Edward on one side holding me hand and Emmett on the other. Edward had his other arm around Rosalie and they were giving each other sweet little kisses.

"Hello doc." I greeted.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me. Doctor white was a lovely woman. She looks about her early thirties and has blonde hair that she wears up in a bun.

"I'm okay. A little sore though." I admit looking down blushing.

"Don't worry it's normal." She chuckles. "If you feel ready you can get dressed and get ready to leave now." I nod and get up with the help of Emmett.

I got changed in the bathroom then walked back into the room. Everyone was watching me like I was going to brake any second and it was starting to annoy me.

"We are sorry Bells but we have to go and pick up the boys from Esme." Jasper tells me as he and Alice hug me goodbye. I didn't even realise they were hear because they had been so quiet.

"No, it's okay. Give them a kiss from me." Alice nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I will call you later." She tells me as they walk out the door.

Once they were gone I sat back down on the chair and waited for Dr. White to come back in.

"Okay, Bella. I need you to sigh here and here." She said pointing out places on some paper work. I sign them and give it back to her. "Where will you be staying tonight?" She asks.

"With us." Edward informs her. I was told when this was first arranged I would need to stay with someone incase there was a problem and as it is Rose's and Edward's baby I am staying with them for a week,

"In about a weeks time I want you to take these." May -Dr. White- said and handed me three pregnancy tests. I gulped at the sight of them. "It may come up negative but that doesn't mean you are not pregnant. Your body may need more time to register you are pregnant."

"Alright." I take the tests and put them in my bag.

After everything was sorted out Emmett said goodbye to us and went back to our house as Tanya will be there in a short little while. I got in the back of Edwards Volvo and he sped off to his and Rosalie's house. They live opposite Alice and Jasper and about five minutes from me and Emmett.

Our father Charlie Swan brought mine and Emmett's house for us after we left college last year. As we were close we decided to get a four bedroom and share it.

Once we got to their house I got out the car and went straight to bed. I didn't feel like making small talk with them and I was tired anyway. So after we said goodnights I went up to the guest room, got changed and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	2. The tests

**Here is the second chapter for my new story. I hope you like it. ****J**

**The tests. **

It has been four weeks since the embryo was implanted and I still haven't done the tests. Dr White said I could do it after a week but Rose didn't want to have a faulty test. I'm still staying with Rose and Edward but will be going home tomorrow when we know if I am pregnant or not.

Emmett, Tanya, Alice, Jasper and they boys are coming over for dinner and should be here in about ten minutes. It's sort of like a finding out party and I just hope that I am because Rose is stressing out over dinner and wont let me help.

She insisted that I stay on the chair with my water and just talk to her so she isn't so lonely. She is cooking spaghetti bolognaise because it is what everyone likes and even the boys will enjoy it. I have only been drinking water and tea since the implantation because I want to give them a healthy baby.

"I'm going to get changed then you can when I get back down. Okay?" I asked and she nodded. I walked upstairs and went into the guest room that has been changed into my room for the duration o the pregnancy. When I'm five months I am going to be moving in here until the baby arrives then I'm going back home and relaxing. That is if there is a baby.

I changed into my dark blue dress that Rose brought me. It came to just above the knee and had three quarter length sleeves. I put on my matching blue flat and let my hair down from the bun it has been in all day. I added some eye liner, lip gloss and a few squirts of my favourite perfume before leaving.

Rose actually let me watch the dinner whilst she got ready. As I was stirring the sauce Edward came in.

"Hello Bells." He said coming over to kiss my cheek. "You smell really nice by the way." I think my heart stopped when he kissed me cheek and my cheeks got really hot when he said I smell nice. I looked down and turned back to the sauce to hide my blush.

"Hey." I replied.

"I'm going to get ready. Will you be okay?" I nodded and he made his way up to his room.

After about five minutes there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it but Rose shouted she would answer on her way down the stairs. I slowly made my way into the living room where everyone was greeting each other. Jake and Jay were the first ones to see me and they came running over. I bent down and gave them a big hug each.

"Aunty Belly." They chorused. They picked up Emmett's nickname when they first learned to talk and it just sticked.

"Hey boys. How are you?" I asked still at their level. They both smiled real big at me.

"We went to the park with daddy and fed the duckies." Jake told me. I smiled at his cute little voice.

"Did you?"

"Yeah and we 'ad ice cream." Jay added.

"And where is mine?" I asked in mock hurt.

"In here." They both said and pointed to their tummies. I laughed and gave them both kisses before standing back up and walking over to the adults.

By this time Edward had also joined us and they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked feeling really self conscious.

"Nothing. Don't worry." Emmett told me, pulling me in for a gentle hug. I hugged him back before pulling away and greeting everyone else.

After the pleasantries were out the way the adults went into the kitchen and the boys stayed in the living room playing with the toys they brought with them. I decided to stay with the boys.

I sat on the floor and the boys sat in front of me telling me about their day.

"I saw some birdies and I went 'raw' and they all flew away." Jay said.

"I did too." Jake butted in.

"Then I went on the swings." Jay.

"And I went on the slide." Jake.

"Then the round-about." Jay.

"Then the see-saw." Jake.

"I went on that with him." Jay.

"Then daddy took us to the field and we played with the ball." Jake.

"That sound like so much fun. Can I come next time?" I asked. Their little faces lit up and they nodded their heads yes so fast I thought they would get motion sickness.

Once they stopped nodding they asked me to read to them and I said I would so they gave me their book and sat their watching my every move. I read them _The Jungle Book. _The said the lines they knew with me and also did sounds of the animals. It was so cute.

"Guys, dinner is ready." Jasper told us coming in the room. The boys stood up then helped me up. Such gentle men already. Jake held my left hand while Jay held my right. We walked in to the dining room and took our seats. Well I did while the adults were getting drinks and the boys were begging Alice to let them sit next to me. They won. So I had Jay on my left and Jake on my right.

"Bells? Drink?" Edward asked.

"It's okay. I'll get it." I said getting up.

"No. Sit down. What would you like to drink?" He asked me again.

"Water? I asked. He nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

I feel so bad about this. I am perfectly capable of getting my own drink but everyone is babying me. I will be glad to go home tomorrow. Sure I will miss the company as Emmett will be at work, where as I work from home as a columnist and get emailed everything.

Dinner was filled with small talk about everyone's jobs and little things like that. I didn't really talk but would catch Rose's little smiles my way and I would return them.

Once dinner was over we all went into the living room with wine or coffee - or in my case water - and carried on with our conversations. I sat on the floor again with Jay and Jake's head on my lap, stroking their hair. Rose, Edward and Alice was on one sofa and Emmett, Tanya and Jasper were on the other. There was a chair but I wanted to sit with the little ones so they don't feel left out.

About an hour after dinner Jake's and Jay's little snores were becoming present as they feel asleep. I was stroking their golden hair with a content smile on my face when I looked up at everyone.

They were all looking at me and the feeling of self consciousness from earlier came back.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" I asked and ran my hand over my face.

"No." Tanya assured me.

"What then?" I asked everyone.

"We were just saying you are going to be a great mum one day.?" Edward informed me. I smiled and looked down trying to hide my blush mumbling a 'Thanks'.

"Bells?" Rose asked. I looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Edward just wanted to know if you would, maybe, do the tests now?" She asked shyly.

"Of course. Can someone hand me two pillows please?" I asked. Jasper handed me two pillows and I put one under Jake's head and the other under Jay's before getting up.

I gave them all one last smile before I made my way up stairs and into the bathroom. I got out the pregnancy tests and took all three before putting them one the counter. I slid down the door and put my head in my hands.

What if they are negative? I don't know what I will do if I'm not pregnant and can't give them the one thing they desire most. I could feel the tears prinking in my eyes thinking about it. If I'm not will they want me to try again? I will of course, but would they ask that of me again?

But what if they are all positive and I am pregnant? In about five months I will be the size of a house. My body will be stretched forever and I will probably never get my figure back. My boobs will get bigger and start to hurt. Have I made the right choice? I mean they didn't even ask me to do it, I just said I would and there was no way they could stop me. What if they didn't want it to be me? They did want someone close but Alice and Jasper were coming round to the idea of them doing it. Have I made the biggest mistake ever?

The tears were now flowing freely but I didn't have it in me to stop them or even wipe them away. I didn't even know the result yet and I was already in tears. I looked at the clock to find only two minutes have gone and I have to wait another minute for find out the fate of myself, Rose and Edward.

I just sat for the last minute crying to calm myself again because if I go down in this state they will think the worst. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen from crying. I splashed my face with some cold water and that reducer the red from my eyes.

After the minute was up I took a deep breath and walked over to the tests. I picked up the first one and flipped it over. I nearly chocked when I seen the result.

'Positive.'

I got the next one and looked at that one to. Another tear ran down my face.

'Positive.'

I picked up the last one a let out a sob.

'Positive.'

I sunk back down to the floor and let the tears come again. I was pregnant and now there was no going back. Now I have to go and tell everyone I know and love that I am pregnant with my best friends baby. The best thing is that I love the father and he will never love me back.

I got of the floor and opened the door. I picked up the tests and made my way downstairs. Everyone went silent and looked at me. I scanned the room and noticed that Tanya wasn't here. I focused on Rose and as she looked my face she let out a sob, burring her face in Edwards chest. Probably thinking I wasn't pregnant because I had been drying. If only she knew.

"Congratulations." I said. Rose's head shot up and she looked at me.

"What?" She chocked out through her tears.

"I'm pregnant." As I said that her whole face lit up and she pulled Edwards face down kissing him passionately. I had to look away so I looked over to Alice. She and Jasper were also giving each other sweet little kisses so I turned to Emmett.

He stood up and came over to me, taking me into his arms. I love my big brother. Always knowing what I want and at this moment in time I just want to be hugged and comforted.

"Congrats." He whispered in my ear.

"It's not my baby, Emmy." I whispered back, still not letting go of him.

"I know. But your still preggers Bell." He chuckled. Only Emmett can make a joke out of this type of situation.

When we pulled away I was taken in to Rose's arms.

"Thanks you so much." She cried in my ear. I hugged her harder as the tears came back some more.

"It's okay. I will just be the favourite aunty." I giggled.

"Of course you will Bells." She told me before letting go.

This time Edward came and pulled me into his arms.

"How can I repay you for doing this for us?" He asked.

"Look after this baby." I replied pulling away. Edward and Rose started kissing again and I walked over to Alice.

"Yay. Aunty Alice." She giggled. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, well, I will be favourite." I gloated. She turned to me and pouted before smiling and pulling me into a hug.

"We have to go shopping." Alice said bouncing up and down whilst clapping. I let out a groan and she turned to me. "Please Bella. Your boobs are gong to get huge and we have to get bigger clothes for you. And Rose will need to get baby stuff and it will be so much fun." She ranted. I patted her shoulder.

"Okay Ally, but in a few months. Let me wear out the cloths a I already have before I get to big for them." She nodded and went into the kitchen.

"You are so brave Bella." Jasper said. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking around the room and finding out that me, Jazz and the boys are the only ones here.

"You are having a baby for someone else."

"So?" I asked. Still not getting where this is going.

"What I am saying is that you are the strongest and most self-less person that I know. You are going to have a baby for someone else. Your body is going to change and at the end you don't get anything in return."

I looked at my hands in my lap. I never thought about it that way. My body is being stretched and changed for what? Nothing. Well that isn't technically true. I am doing this for the happiness of two of the closest people in my life.

"I am getting something out of this though, Jasper." This time he gave me the confused look.

"What?"

"The happiness of Edward and Rose. That is the most important thing to me, Jazz. I want everyone to be happy. I love you guys and would give you all the world. Hell, if you wanted another one I would carry it too." He smiled at me and shook his head.

"You sure are one of a kind, Bella." He kissed my forehead and followed Alice into the kitchen

I let out a sigh and walked back to the boys. They were still sleeping peacefully. I sat back down on the floor and put their heads back on my lap. The didn't wake but they both let out a content sigh at the same time as I began to play with their hair.

I lent my head back onto the chair I was leaning on and shut my eyes. It has been such a long day. My eyes were hurting from all they crying I had been doing and I also had a headache. The cheers coming from the kitchen weren't helping. I don't mind thought because they have every right to be happy.

What do I have though? I am carrying the child of the man I love and he doesn't even know how I feel about him. I won't be able to date or drink or doing anyhting for at least a year. Once this baby is born Rose and Edward will be busy and Alice and Jazz already have the boys so I wont see any of them as often. Emmett and Tanya are happy and I don't think he wants to live with his sister anymore so I will be all alone.

But the funny thing is I can't find it in me to care. Just the idea of making the ones I love happy is enough to give me a life time of joy. So what if I end up alone, my friends wont and that is all that matters.

I let out a happy sight and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Okay. So here is the second chapter to this story. Sorry if it is quite at the minute but it will get better I promise. I just wanted to get the whole finding out thing out of the way. Next chapter will be on soon.**

**Thanks for reading and I would love it if you reviewed.**

**Thanks again.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	3. Home again

The light was shining through the window and straight on my face, making my eye lids go red. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was laid in the middle of my bed with Jared on one side and Jacob on the other with my arms wrapped around them both. Jay was awake and was running his little fingers through my hair.

"Morning baby." I said and kissed his little nose.

"Good morning Bee." He said with a big smile. I have always been close to the twins even though we are not technically related, I still see them as my nephews.

"Did you sleep well baby?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Did you aunty Bee?"

"Sure did. I had my boys with me." I told him. He let out a childish giggle and carried on playing with my hair.

I could hear people talking downstairs but I couldn't be bothered to get up just yet. After a while Jake woke up and put his head on my stomach. I looked over at the clock. Nine am. I should really get up soon because I have to get home and do some food shopping because no doubt Emmett has eaten everything in the house.

I was pulled from my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Edward come in carrying what looked like breakfast.

"Sorry if I woke you." He apologise with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no, your okay. I was awake anyway." I said looking back at the boys. Their gazes were fixed on the breakfast. I chuckled at them and they looked up and me and gave me big cheesy smiles.

"I brought you breakfast in bed." He said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to." He replied. The boys sat up and Edward put the tray on my lap.

"Thanks. It looks great." I took a piece of toast and broke it in half giving a half each to the boys. They ate away making cute little noises. I also picked up some toast and didn't realise how hungry I was until it reached my lips. I moaned at how good it was. I don't know how he does it but Edward can make toast taste like the best thing in the world.

"I'll be downstairs." Edward told me and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Me and the boys carried on eating until it was all gone. Once we were finished they both went downstairs while I got showered and dressed. I just put on some black leggings and a long white top with my black flats. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and added some of my perfume before getting the tray and going downstairs.

The boys were in the living room watching cartoons with Jasper, Rose had left for work already with Alice as they own a fashion company together. Edward was in the kitchen drinking coffee when I walked in. I walked to the sink and filled it up to start the dishes when Edward stopped me.

"Bells, what are you doing?" He stood up and walked over to take the dishes from me.

"Washing up?" It came out like a question.

"I know that, but I should be doing that."

"Why because I'm pregnant?" I asked but didn't give him time to answer. "Yes, I am pregnant, but I'm not disabled. I can wash dishes you know? Stop babying me." I huffed and walked out the room.

I could hear Edward calling my name but I didn't care. I walked into the living room and all three guys looked up at me. I smiled at the sight of three blonde heads whipping up to look at me.

"Hey Bee." Jay and Jake said at the same time.

"Hey babies. Jasper is it okay if I take them out for the day?" I asked.

"Of course. I will just get their shoes for you."

"Thanks Jazz."

While Jasper was getting their shoes I grabbed all my bags from upstairs and made sure I have everything ready to take home I also got my own shoes. Jasper carried my bags and put them in the boot of my car while I sat the boys in the back.

"Who wants ice cream?" I asked as I sped down the road. They both cheered.

"I want chocolate." Jay told me as we pulled up outside.

"I want strawberry." Jake added.

"Okay. But I'm having vanilla." I told them as we all got out the car. We all held hands as we walked in and ordered our ice creams.

We sat at a table while we ate and just talk about random things they would come out with. I just needed to get out of the house for a while and get my mind of things, and spending time with children seemed like the perfect thing to do.

After the ice cream was finished we walked to the park down the road. It was empty when we got there because there was a bigger and better one in town and everyone went there instead.

I perched on the swings and the boys ran around, playing on almost everything.

"Belly. Come play." Jake yelled from across the park. Usually I would be running around after them or climbing the climbing frames but now I'm pregnant I don't want to risk falling and hurting myself or the baby. I wanted to tell them that they are going to be having a cousin but I think Rose and Edward want to tell them.

"I'm sorry babies, I can't. Aunty Bee can't run around and play with you for a few months okay?" By this time they were stood in front of me. The looked sad but nodded anyway. I felt so bad. Their little faces made my heart break.

"How about we go shopping together and I will get you some sweeties?" I asked. Their little faces lit up and they ran to the gate of the park. I followed after them and we drove to the shops.

They held on to the trolley as we walked round the shops and added a few things they wanted, with my permission of course. When we had finished they sat in the back of the car quietly eating some crisps.

I took the boys back to Jaspers on the way home and said I would call later. When I got home and everything was put away I made some popcorn, got a cuppa and sat watching a film with me feet up.

I took this time to really think. I was pregnant. This was really happening. I'm giving the love of my life a child to share with someone else.

I let out a sigh just as Emmett came in.

"Belly! Your home." Emmett cheered as he walked in. I looked over to him and nodded. "Why are you crying?" He asked. I wiped my face and sure enough there was tears.

"I didn't even know I was Emmy." I told him truthfully.

He didn't say another word, just walked over and too me into his arms. He just held me while I cried for a while. Not even minding I was crying on his shirt. He just rubbed my hair and sometimes placed a kiss on top of it.

When I calmed down he made me a cup of tea and brought it through to me with some biscuits.

"Now. Why the tears?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just thinking."

"About?" He asked taking biscuit.

"Everything." I sighed.

"Let it all out Bella. It's not healthy to keep it all in." Since when did Emmett become an advice columnist?

"I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant and it's not even my baby. I am so happy to do this for them, don't get me wrong. But," I trailed off. Feeling the tears coming again. "I love him Em." I broke down and Emmett pulled me into his arms. I could feel myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

-x-

I woke up at seven feeling very odd. Suddenly I was up and in the bathroom emptying my stomach. I sat on the bathroom floor for about half an hour bringing up what ever my body had left.

Emmett came in and checked on me about and hour later, but he had to work so he left. When I was feeling okay again, it was nine, so I got off the floor and brushed my teeth. After getting dressed and ready for the day I grabbed my keys and made my way over to Rose's. It was her day off so me, her and Alice were going to have a movie day at Rose's.

When I arrived Alice was already there so I just walked in. As the door opened I was assaulted by the smell of bacon. My mouth watered and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bell." Alice and Rose chimed in perfect unison. Alice skipped over and hugged me. I hugged her back before hugging Rose.

"Hey girls." I said less cheery.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"Your child had me up at seven this morning, throwing my guts up. Morning sickness has officially began." I huffed and sat on a chair at the table in the kitchen.

"Sorry." She murmured looking down sheepishly. I told her it was okay and reminded her I said I would do this sickness and all.

"Did you know, that morning sickness is a good sign? It means the baby has attached well." Alice added. I rolled my eyes at her. She knows everything.

Rose made me a bacon sandwich which I basically inhaled. On my forth one they sat there watching me with looks of disgust.

"What?" I asked. Getting annoyed with them watching.

"You have had four." Rose said.

"It's your child." I told her. "Anyway I gave my dinner from last night to the toilet." I reminded them.

When I had finished we moved ourselves to the living room and put on some comedy film Alice wanted to watch. I wasn't really watching it and I let my mind wander.

I must have dozed off because Alice was shaking me away, about four hours later.

"Sorry." I blushed, looking down.

"It's okay. We just wanted to know if you wanted some lunch. Rose is doing salad." I nodded and she walked into the kitchen to tell Rose.

The rest of the day flew by and when five came around we were all sat on the sofa in tears. Titanic. No matter how many times I watch the film it always makes me cry.

"I love you guys." I sobbed out, feeling very emotional.

"I love you too." They sobbed at the same time. Alice pulled us into a group hug when someone cleared their throats behind us. We all whipped 'round to look at who it was. Edward stood their looking very amused at us. I sniffed and he burst out laughing.

"Shut up." I snapped at him. That only made him laugh harder. I looked at Rose and Alice and we all burst out laughing to. Once everyone was calm enough Edward joined us.

We were in the middle of a vampire film called _Twilight_ when Rose decided to bring up my little problem.

"Bella has morning sickness." She blurted. Edward turned to look at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was just this morning. Anyway it was only about two hours." I shrugged.

"Two hours?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I sat there and every time I move I would get sick again. No big deal." I said again shrugging.

"I'm sorry. I feel really bad." Rose said looking down.

"It's not your fault. Like Alice said. It's a good thing."

Once I had convinced Rose I was okay and she needn't worry it was seven and time for me to head home to make dinner.

"I have to go. I'll call you all tomorrow." I said getting up.

"Okay. Bye Bell." Alice said giving me a small hug.

"Bye Bella. Bye baby." Rose said hugging me then putting her hand on my still flat stomach.

I gave them all one last smile before I walked out.

"Bells. Wait up." I turned to see Edward walking out the house. When he reached me he pulled me into his arms.

"Bye to you to." I chuckled after about a minute of being in his arms. It felt nice, too nice. I felt complete.

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. I know i was babying you, but, you are doing so much for me I wanted to do something for you." He said looking in my eyes. I had to look away. They were to intense.

"I understand. It's just I have always had to do everything for myself and others. You doing things for me just makes me uncomfortable." He nodded at my answer.

"I'm sorry. About that and about the sickness. It should only last for another few weeks." He informed me.

"Great, only another few weeks." I teased. He laughed along with me for a while.

"I will let you get back. Emmett is probably wasting away."

"Okay. Bye Edward." He hugged me again and kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Bells." I got into my car and he watched me as I pulled away. I couldn't help but smile.

**Here is a new chapter for this story. I may not continue this because nobody is reviewing it. If you do want me to continue, please review. **

**Thanks.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	4. Dinner with friends

**No body is reviewing ): But I will not let that get me down. I will carry on writing even if nobody reads it. If anyone is reading it. Enjoy.**

**Dinner with friends.**

Two month. Two whole months I have been pregnant now and have already had enough. I am fed up with waking up at six in the morning to throwing up everything in my stomach, then throughout the day eat twice as much as I had in there anyway.

Rose has tried to spend as much time with me as possible, I love her for it, but she insists on touching my stomach. You cant even feel a difference or see one yet.

Edward come with her sometimes and when I'm around he gives me these weird looks. I don't understand them at all. Its like he wants to say something but then decides against it.

Also my boobs are hurting. A lot. Alice gave me a hug the other day and I burst out crying. That also has to do with the hormones that are going crazy. One minute I will be laughing the next sobbing like a baby only to be laughing again two minutes later. Everyone else thinks it's funny. I don't.

Edward keeps telling me that once I get out the first trimester and into the second the sickness should go and I will feel fine. How does he know? Is he a woman?

Emmett and I are suppose to be leaving now to go out for a meal with everyone else but he is upstairs with Tanya. When they finally got of the phone we left to go to the restaurant. For the past couple of weeks we all meet up and have dinner on a Friday night.

Tanya and Emmett got out the car first and I trailed in after. We have only done these meals twice so far and I hate them. Everyone else has a partner, someone to talk to. I don't. I'm like the seventh wheel. Rose and Edward do try and include me into their conversations but all they talk about is the colour of the babies room or what to buy it. It's not even here yet.

Emmett and Tanya had already sat down once I got there. I sat on the seat next to Edward, who took my hand under the table. Everyone greeted me and conversation ran smoothly and Edward still didn't let go of my hand. I ordered pasta salad for my main. I took one bite of a tomato and had to run to the bathroom.

Well it is safe to say tomatoes are off my food list. I feel like crap. Alice and Rose soon joined me to see if I was okay. I couldn't talk to them thought so they held my hair and rubbed my back. Once I was finished I washed my mouth out and we joined the others.

"You okay Bells?" Emmett asked. He truly has been amazing through this whole thing. When I feel down he is my shoulder to cry on, literally. I really do have the best big brother in the world.

"Peachy." I grimaced. I hated being ill in the morning but during the day and at a nice restaurant just gets worse.

"It will stop when you get to the second trimester." Edward told me. Again.

"You know what Edward?" I asked turning to him. "I don't care about the trimesters to be completely honest. I just want you to ask if I'm okay or ask if I need a drink, not tell me what my body is doing or what is going to happen." I fumed.

I sat in my chair with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest. I regretted it almost instantly because my breast are bad today. I looked around the tale and everyone was trying to hold in their laughter.

"Just do it." I sighed. Everyone burst out laughing. When they were finally finished laughing we carried on with dinner. Emmett took away and ate the tomatoes so the rest of dinner was uneventful.

After the meal we all went back to mine and Emmett's, well all but Tanya did. She has to go to Spain for a photo shoot early in the morning. She's a model. Typical really, fake boobs, fake hair, fake everything. I don't really know why Emmett's with her but if he's happy. I'm happy.

"You okay Bell?" Alice asked. We were all sat in our living room with wine, well in my case tea, and talking. I smiled and nodded. They tend to ignore my moods recently because even I can't understand them.

"Bell. Can you still baby-sit tomorrow?" Alice asked. They were all going out clubbing tomorrow and I'm going to baby-sit Jay and Jake.

"Sure can." I smiled. She smiled back before going back to her conversation with Rose.

Emmett came and sat next to me on the two seater.

"Belly. You seem quiet." He told me.

"I'm fine." I insisted. He nodded and put an arm around me. I leaned into his hold and joined in with the conversation.

-x-

When I woke up I was still on the two seater leaning on Emmett. Rose and Edward were on one sofa and Alice and Jasper on the other. I looked at the clock. Seven. What am I doing up so early? Then it hit me.

After an hour in the bathroom I wasn't tired anymore so I thought I would make breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and bacon sounds good. I walked into the kitchen and pored some coffee before starting.

I had finished about nine when everyone started to wake up. I dished up five plates and pt them on the table.

"Morning." I said in a sing song voice as they all filled into the kitchen.

"Smells good, Bell." Alice said as she sat down and dug in..

"Tastes even better." Edward added.

Everyone turned quiet while they ate. I had already had mine before they woke up so I started on the washing up.

"Bells, what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"What's it look like Em?" I asked.

"Stop the sarcasm Bella. And don't do the dishes. Japer will." Emmett told me. When he said jasper's name Jazz missed his mouth and the food that was on the fork went on the floor. I shook my head and got a cloth to wipe it up.

Alice and Rose ended up doing the dishes while I took a long hot bath. Jay and Jake stayed with Jasper's mum last night so there is no rush to pick them up or anything so everyone is spending the day here.

There was a knock at the door and I didn't have time to do anything before it flew open. Rose walked in then and I was lucky I had a bubble bath and she couldn't see anything. But that was how it has always been, we often have conversations while one of us was in the bath. That's just us.

"We need to talk with you once you are out but don't rush. Just relax okay?" She asked. I shut my eyes and nodded, relaxing in the hot water. Once she left I quickly washed everything and got out. I put on my denim shorts and a purple tank top before going downstairs. It was one of those warm days today so I could wear this and not get a cold.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked everyone when I got into the living room.

"Yeah. Come sit down." Edward gestured to the seat next to him. He wants me to sit with him? My heart just about skipped a beat and I walked over and sat down.

"About?" I asked. They all looked pretty serious and I didn't like this one bit.

"You." Rose started. "You are amazing." Everyone nodded.

"I know. But why are you telling me this?" I was so confused.

"You do so much for all of us Bells. I told you this the other day but I think you need to be told everyday. We do appreciate everything." Jasper added.

"But you don't need to do so much for us." Alice cut him off.

"You are giving us a child. You don't need to be cleaning and cooking for us everyday." Edward said taking my hand in his. AN electric current ran up my arm.

"The only reason I cooked was because I was up at seven and couldn't sleep so I made myself busy. You guys know me better than anyone. I can't just sit there and do nothing. That is not me. I will not stop being me because I am pregnant." I yelled.

"We are not asking you to. Just slow done, Bell. You don't need to be doing as much. It's not good for you or the baby." Edward said taking my hand again. I didn't pull away. I love the feeling of my hand in his. I love the feeling of him touching me. I love him.

-x-

By the time everyone was ready I had already picked up the boys and was at home watching a movie with them. They still don't know about the pregnancy because there is still a chance of miscarriage.

When we get to three months thought I am aloud to tell them. Rose said she wanted me to tell them but I don't know why. It's her baby after all. I think she is letting me because I wanted to tell them. I don't know why I do but I just do.

"Aunty Bee?" Jake asked. Emmett can't tell them apart but I can. Jake has slightly darker hair then Jay.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm sleepy." He told me. Jay had already fallen asleep.

"Okay. Bed time then for my little men." I picked Jay up and carried him up to bed. Jake walked up on his own and settled down.

I sat back on the sofa and watched the rest of _The lion king_. I love this film, I always have. At about one am I got a phone call from Emmett. He told me how much he loved me and I was the best little sister ever. He was drunk and his words were slurred but I understood, somehow. Around two I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Here is the new chapter. If anyone is reading this please review. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	5. First scan

**Here is the first scan. I wanted to get this over and done with so the main events can play out. Please review. Enjoy.**

**First scan. **

Today me, Rose and Edward are going to the twelve weeks scan. Twelve weeks. It only seems like yesterday the embryo was implanted. But it wasn't, it was twelve weeks ago. Edward is due to be here any moment, and then we are going to pick Rose up from work.

As Edward would say 'I am not entering my second trimester.' which basically means I won't be sick anymore and the bump get bigger. There is already a tiny bump at the bottom of my stomach, between my hips. Rose got really excited when I showed her last week. To be honest, so did I.

As well as the bump, my boobs are getting bigger. I have gone up a bra size already. They are still hurting, so Emmett doesn't hug me much anymore. I miss my Emmy hugs.

The sickness has gotten better. It's not for an hour now like it was before, more like twenty, which made my day the first time it happened. I was so happy I called Alice, Jasper, Rose and Edward to tell them. Not to mention waking Emmett and Tanya up. She was not happy. Emmett told me that it was good and it will be over soon.

So today was the first scan. I am so nervous for Edward and Rose. Today we will find out if the baby is growing at a health rate and to see if I have miscarried or not. I hope I haven't infact I know I haven't. the morning sickness, the bump and the boobs all tell me that I haven't.

There was a beep from outside and I looked out the window. Edward was sat there in his Volvo, looking perfect like always. He waved and I waved back before I grabbed my bag and left. Emmett wasn't here so I had to lock everything up when I left.

I got in the front next to Edward. Debussy was playing from the speaker and he and he had the air con on, knowing that since I got pregnant I have been warmer that usual.

"Hey Bells," He said, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I think my heart stopped the moment his soft lips touched my cheek. I could feel the blush making it's was up my body.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out, He let out a chuckle and I did up my seat belt.

He placed a hand on my stomach and the butterflies kicked in. it happens every time he touches me.

"How are you?" He moved his hand from my stomach and held my hand instead. Again, a blush came up on my face.

"I'm good." I stuttered. "How are you?" I asked. Trying to make small talk. It isn't like the silence is uncomfortable. It's the fact it is _too_ comfortable.

"I'm fine. Excited. But other than that I'm good." I smiled at his answer. Happy that he is excited about seeing his baby. I'm quite excited too but it isn't my baby to be excited about. More like my niece or nephew.

"Good." I nodded. We fell silent, just listening to the melodies flowing through the speakers.

Ever since we were kids, e and Edward always listened to classical. Nobody else in the group likes it. Just me and him. Edward also taught me how to play the piano. He is, of course, amazing. He says I'm good too, but I'm not so sure. He writes his own music and even wrote me a lullaby on my eighteenth birthday. He taught me how to play it. I haven't played in a while and I really want to again. I might when I get home tonight.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked from my side. I turned to him and nearly lost my breath. He really is beautiful. This is going to be one lucky kid with Edward as a father and Rose as a mother.

"The piano and my lullaby." I admitted. I looked down and blushed. I could see from the corner of my eye that he nodded, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What about it?" He asked after a minute.

"Just that I haven't played in a while. I might tonight."

At home on the second floor next to my bedroom is my piano room. Emmett and dad brought me a grand piano for my twenty first last year. I used to use Edward's white grand piano, but I wanted my own. So they got me one.

We soon pulled up outside the company building. Rose was waiting outside and beamed at us when the car pulled up. Since we found out I was indeed pregnant, Rose has been glowing. I love seeing her so happy. I was thinking the other night in bed that if they wanted anymore children I would definitely carry them.

She skipped to the car as I got out to get in the back. She climbed in the front after she thanked me. Rose doesn't travel well in the back and I'm not other either way. She and Edward had a moment in the front and I looked out the window. It hurts to see them together sometimes. I know it shouldn't because they are married, but it still does.

Their wedding was horrible. Rose asked me to be maid of honour. I said yes straight away, thinking I could be strong enough to do this for the people I loved. All through the ceremony I was crying quietly. That was how Emmett found out about my feelings for Edward.

"Hey Bella." Rose said turning around in her seat to look at me. She had a big toothy grin on her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Rose. How are you?" I asked.

"Nervous. How about you?"

"I'm okay thanks. How was work?" I asked. For the rest of the journey she was telling us about some company that placed an order for a certain skirt but wouldn't pay the full amount. I wasn't really paying attention though. Edward being the dutiful husband was nodding and adding comments every now and again, but I could tell he wasn't really paying attention either. I tried to hold back my laughter, but ended up snorting. They both looked at me like I had two heads. Of course I blushed.

When we arrived at the hospital, Edward pulled up and they both turned to look at me again. Their smiles were gone and their faces were serious.

"What's up?" I asked them. Rose reached out and took my hand in hers.

"We want you to know that if the baby had died, we don't blame you." A single tear ran down her cheek and I felt horrible for her.

"Rose. I can assure you the baby is fine. If it had died, I would know." She nodded and we all got out the car.

Rose held me hand as we walked in. I could feel the excitement coming of her. She knows as well as I do that if the was something wrong with the baby I would know.

Rose went to sign us in and Edward turned to me. He pulled me to him and held me in his arms for a while. I wrapped my arms around him too.

"Thank you." He whispered before he placed a kiss on my head. My heart was hammering and I'm sure he can feel it too.

"Get off y husband." Rose chuckled as she came back into the waiting room. I let go straight away and blushed bright red. The laughed at me before Edward pulled Rose to him instead.

The started to kiss again and my chest ached. I need to get over him. It isn't healthy. I sat on one of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs and picked up a magazine.

I was half way through when we were called into the doctors office. There was three seats on one side of a big, wooden desk and one of the other. Probably for the doctor. I wasn't sure who our doctor was going to be but Edward assured me that he was the best out there.

We sat on the three seats in front of the desk. I was in the middle and had Rose to my left with Edward to my right. They both held my hands and sent each other looks they thought I couldn't see but I could. It was sweet in a way.

All my friends have someone. I'm not lonely in the slightest but I would like someone there to tell me how nice I look, or to share secret kisses with, even though everyone can see. Maybe I will meet someone one day, and if I don't I will grow old with my friends and I would be happy with that.

The door behind us opened but I didn't look to see who had come in.

"Hello Carlisle." Rose said as she let go of my hand and stood up, hugging Carlisle. I turned and sure enough Carlisle was there.

Carlisle is Alice and Edward's adopted dad. Dr. Cullen or Carlisle and his wife Esme adopted them when they were little over a week old. Their mother has a heart attack during child birth and died shortly after Carlisle happened to be her doctor. Elizabeth, their mother, didn't tell anyone who their father was so the hospital couldn't even contact him.

Carlisle and Esme were like my second mum and dad when I was a child. Always there when dad was at work or when I hurt myself. Carlisle always stitched me up or put a cast on my broken bones. He told me I was his favourite patient. That was probably because I was in the hospital at least once a week.

"Bella." Carlisle breathed when he turned to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Carlisle." I said in return. I hadn't see them both since I was sixteen as the moved to Alaska. Esme's mother was very ill so Alice and Edward moved in with Jasper and Rose. I didn't know they were back in Forks.

"Look how beautiful you are." he gushed looking me over. It wasn't weird for him to look at me like that, as I said he is like a second dad to me. I blushed at his comment and he chuckled.

"Same old Bella." He said, referring to my blush which made my blush even darker.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Shall we get started then?" He asked. We all nodded and sat back down.

Carlisle went through all the paper work with us and explain how the scan would happen before he told me to lay on the bed next to the ultrasound machine. I pulled my top up and Rose placed her hand on the bump. She placed a small kiss on the bump before she did the same on my cheek, thanking me once again.

"This will be cold." Carlisle warned me. I nodded and looked over at Rosalie. She took my hand and Carlisle squirted some cold goo on my stomach. I shiver when it made contact and they all laughed at me.

Carlisle put the stick like thing on my small bump and moved it around. A dark picture appeared on the screen. I couldn't see much because I didn't know what I was looking for. I looked over at Rose and Edward instead. She had her back to his chest with his arms wrapped around her looking at the screen. They both looked like they were waiting for something, but I didn't know what. They weren't even smiling. I was. The smile dropped from my face and I looked back to the screen, thinking I missed something. What is the matter with the baby?

"Carlisle, where is the baby? Where is the heart beat?" As soon as Edward asked that my heart dropped. Where was the heart beat? I looked over to Carlisle, his face was grave as he moved the adaptor around my stomach, looking for the heart beat.

He looked over at Edward and Rose, shaking his head. Rose let out a loud sob and turned into Edward. More tears ran down my face. I had lost their baby. I had killed their happiness. How could I have not known? Why was I in no pain? Why was I still sick every morning? Why did I have a bump? Why did the baby die?

So many questions were running through my mind. Carlisle was still looking for a heart beat that would never be there. Edward was trying to calm Rose down. No body was here to comfort me. To tell me it wasn't my fault. I felt horrible. They had lost their baby. The baby I was suppose to be looking after until it could look after itself. I killed it.

Suddenly the room was filled with a very strong and fast heart beat. Carlisle sighed in relief and Rose looked back to the screen. On the screen was a little blob with a flickering in the middle. The baby. A happy tear ran down my cheek. Rose grabbed my hand and I looked at her. The smile on her face made this whole thing worth it.

"Wow." Edward breathed. I looked at him. He had tears running down his cheeks. Edward hardly ever cries, so seeing him so emotional was a shock.

"Wow indeed." Rose replied. I looked back to the screen.

"Congratulations." Carlisle said to Rose and Edward. They said there thanks but never looked away from the screen.

Twenty minutes later we were back in the car with a photo each and one for Emmett, Alice and Jasper, as well as dinner plans with Carlisle and Esme this weekend.

I sat in the back staring at the dark photo graph with the small black blob. I ran my finger over it. I couldn't believe something so beautiful was inside of me. Sure it was from Edward and Rose, but it was in me.

Rose was on the phone to Alice in the front and Edward was looking out the front window with a big smile plastered on his face. Once Rose finished on the phone Edward took her hand and they looked at each other. Their love and happiness written all over their faces.

Seeing them like this made everything worth while. I was proud to make them look like that.

**So here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review. **

**Thanks**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	6. Telling the boys

**Enjoy. This chapter is for Little-Trina as she asked me to update tonight. Here it is. **

**x**

_Rose was on the phone to Alice in the front and Edward was looking out the front window with a big smile plastered on his face. Once Rose finished on the phone Edward took her hand and they looked at each other. Their love and happiness written all over their faces._

_Seeing them like this made everything worth while. I was proud to make them look like that._

**Telling the boys.**

I sat in the back of the car, running my hand over the tiny bump on my lower stomach. Rose would look back every now and again and smiled at me, before glancing down to my belly.

Edward is about to drop me off at home so I can get changed and have a shower before I leave with Emmett to go to Edward's. we are celebrating the first scan and I get to tell Jay and Jake. I can't wait.

Six months from now my best friends will be parents. Rosalie will be the best mum ever, of course, Edward will be the best dad. If it's a girl Rose will dressing her in all the latest fashions and Edward will teach her how to play piano, just like he did with me. Whereas if it happens to be a boy Rose can teach them how to fix cars and Edward can play football with him.

This baby will have the best aunts and uncles ever. Emmett will teach them how to prank, Japer will teach them everything they need to know about history and Alice will take them shopping. Every weekend. Me on the other hand, I will give it life. I carried this baby, so they could live. But as it gets older I will be cool aunt Bella they can talk to me about anything and I will never tell anyone, unless I have to of course.

I will always be here for this baby. I know it's not mine and never will be but I will look after it. I will be the one they run to when Alice or Emmett gets to much. I will be the one they stay with when they run away from home. I will be aunty Bella.

Being pregnant has made me realise how much I want a baby of my own. I want someone to love me as much as I love them. Someone to look after. That is if anyone ever wants me enough for us to have children.

Edward pulled up outside my house and I looked up at Rose and Edward.

"I better go." I said trailing at the end. Rose got out the car and walked around to my door just as I took my belt off. Edward also got out the car.

Rose pulled me into her arms and Edward just smiled at us.

"Thanks you so much. You are giving me everything I have ever wanted." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and pulled away. She had tears silently running over her pale cheeks.

"You would have done the same for me." I said. This time she nodded and let me go so Edward could hug me. He wrapped his arms around me and my heart sped up. I was sure he could feel it, but he just tightened his grip on me.

"You are so beautiful. Pregnancy suits you." He whispered before kissing my cheek and going to stand by his wife. Where his lips had been on my cheek was burning and I wanted him to kiss my lips and see if it has the same effect.

"Thanks you for taking me today and I will see you tonight." I told them. They nodded and watched me walk to the door. After I unlocked the door, I turned to wave them off. The waved as Edward sped down the road.

I chuckled at Edward's maniac speed and went into the house, shutting the door. Emmett would be home soon and then we could leave. I walked up into my bedroom and jumped in the shower, washing off all the gooey stuff Carlisle put on my stomach.

The hot water beat down on my skin and it felt refreshing. It felt like it was washing away all my problems. As much as I was enjoying my shower I quickly did my hair and washed my body so that there was some hot water for Emmett when he got home.

After the shower I put on some black skinny jeans that Alice brought me. They had an elastic waist band so it didn't make my bump uncomfortable. I also put on a long, plain royal blue top that had three quarter length sleeves.

I dried and added a few loose curls to my hair to make it have volume. I couldn't be bothered with make-up so I just added some lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner. After putting a few squirts of my favourite perfume on, I went into the piano room.

I slowly walked over and took off the protective cover I had put on it. I sat on the comfy stool and ran my hand over the keys. A content sigh left my lips and I push the keys. I added my other had to the keys and started to play the lullaby Edward had written me.

I played for about twenty minutes before I heard Emmett come in and the shower start up. I changed from my lullaby, to Debussy, to Mozart and many other songs I know. Soon Emmett's shower shut off and I could hear him moving about in his bedroom.

I played my lullaby again and as I was coming to the end Emmett walked in. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. He looked good.

"That was beautiful, Belly." He said as he sat next to me on the stool.

"Thanks." I said as I let the last note hang in the air.

"You ready to leave yet Bell?" I nodded and he helped me get up. Emmett put the cover back on the piano and I got my purse from my bedroom. Emmett was already in the car, so I locked the door and climbed in.

The whole ride was filed with Emmett telling me how everyone was at work and I told him the scan went well. Rose and Edward wanted to show the pictures so I couldn't show Emmett.

When we finally pulled up at the Cullens **(A.N Rose and Edward Cullen, Jasper and Alice Hale and Emmett and Bella Swan.) **Jaspers people carrier was in the driveway. Emmett pulled up next to a black Mercedes I think I recognise.

Emmett walked in first with me trailing behind him. Tanya wasn't coming this evening, why I don't know, but she said she couldn't make it. I don't think Emmett was even that bothered about it.

Everyone, including Emmett, was in the living room so I shut the door and joined them in there.

"Bella!" Jay and Jake shouted at the same time as each other and ran over to me. They wrapped their arms around me and buried there faces in my stomach. I giggled and they looked up, smiling at me with their goofy grins.

"Hey boys." I leaned down and the both kissed one of my cheeks each.

Someone laughed from behind me and I turned around to see Esme stood there looking me over, like a mother would.

"Esme!" I cried and walked over to her. She took me in my arms and gave me a very motherly hug.

"Hello dear." She kissed my cheek then held me at arms length.

Her smile got huge as her eyes ran over my body.

"So beautiful." She murmured to herself. I blushed and looked down as she laughed and pulled me into another hug.

"My you have grown. You were gorgeous before we left, now look at you. Simply glowing." I murmured a 'Thanks' and my face got hotter. Everyone chuckled and I fake glared at them, which of course made them laugh harder.

Once Esme was finished greeting me I had hugs from everyone Else. Carlisle was at the hospital so he couldn't make it and Esme wanted to join us because she was lonely sat at home on her own.

Rose was the last to hug me.

"You can tell the boys now." She whispered. I smiled real big and nodded before kneeling down on the floor and calling the boys over. I took one of their hands in each of my own.

"I need to tell you something important okay?" I asked. They both nodded and watched me face. I smiled to show them I was okay and they smiled back.

"Uncle Edward and Aunty Rosie are going to have a baby." They both smiled and looked over to them.

"Why isn't Rosie's belly big?" Jake asked. Everyone laughed as they looked back at me.

"Because." I placed theirs hands on my stomach. "It is in here." They both looked at their hands then back up to my face in perfect unison.

They knelt just in front of me and put both of their hands on my small bump.

"How is it Eddie's and Rosie's if it is in your tummy?" Jay asked. Only the twins were allowed to call Edward Eddie, anyone else and he would go mad.

"Because I am having the baby then they are taking it from me." I replied.

"Isn't that stealing?" Jake asked. They were so confused. Bless them.

"No baby, it's not. I'm having a baby for them. Like when we make cakes for Mummy. We make them for her. Like I am, just with a baby." The seemed to except that.

I looked over to Rose and she smiled.

"Congratulations Aunty Rosie and Uncle Eddie." Jay and Jake said together as they walked over. Rose and Edward hugged them. Rose got out the scan photo's and gave them all out. Esme and Alice gasped and got teary eyes, saying the blob was beautiful. I had to agree because in a weird way it was. Jasper said it looked healthy and Emmett couldn't find it. Jay and Jake couldn't either.

The sight of Emmett and the twins all fighting over where a baby was on a picture was the funniest thing ever. I pointed it out to them but they still couldn't see it so they gave up. They were sad they couldn't see it but I said the image will be better on the next one. They cheered up after that.

From then on the night went smoothly. Jake and Jay asked me questions that I had answers for like 'Is_ that why you couldn't play in the park with us the other day?_' and some I couldn't like '_When will the baby fall out?_' That was my personal favourites. If only they knew.

After dinner we sat in the living room and talked about Esme's time in Alaska. I sat on the love seat beside her and she had hold of my hand.

"Enough about me, tell me about how you have all been. I have missed my babies." We chuckled when she said that.

"Well I met a girl called Tanya a while back and we broke up today. That's my life." Emmett said as f it was nothing. I turned to gape at him.

"You broke up?" I asked, shocked. He just shrugged.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you, I forgot. Turns out she wasn't going abroad for work. She was going over to Mike Newton's. one of the guys at work saw them together and told me." I nodded. Everyone said they were sorry. His reply was 'I'm not'. which of course made us all laugh.

Truth be told I have never really liked Tanya. I'm glad they split up. Now Emmy can find someone worthy of his love and kindness.

"How about you Bella? Boyfriend?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. There isn't anyone for me. Probably wont be now that I'm pregnant." I said. Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a motherly one armed hug.

"Your beautiful Bella. Anyone who isn't blind would know that. Men should be falling at your feet. You wait. One day you will meet the right guy for you and get married and have your own babies." I blushed at her complements but everyone agreed with her anyway.

Jay and Jake soon got tired so Alice and Japer had to take them home and Esme had to leave as well. She pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you for doing this for them." Was all she said before she left. I could see the tears in her eyes and I knew I was doing the right thing. Me and Emmett stayed for another hour before we left. I got home and was asleep straight away, dreaming of my future.

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I possibly can. **

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	7. Shopping with Alice

_"Thank you for doing this for them." Was all she said before she left. I could see the tears in her eyes and I knew I was doing the right thing. Me and Emmett stayed for another hour before we left. I got home and was asleep straight away, dreaming of my future._

**Shopping**

"Alice." I moaned into the phone. It was eight in the morning and she was trying to take me shopping. I will admit that I need some new clothes but I don't want to leave at this time.

"Bella you need some new clothes. Please come. You need new bras too and don't say you don't because you do. They are far to big for the ones you have." She begged into the phone. I sighed. It was true. All my bras were far too small now and I was finding it hard to squeeze into my jeans.

I was exactly nineteen weeks yesterday and the bump is getting big. You can fully see it now. The top of it is just at my belly button now and is slowly working it's way up.

We recently has a scan and we were told we could find out the sex if that is what Rose and Edward wanted. They wanted to know and we found out that she is a girl.

Rose was so ecstatic. The look on her face was priceless. They both wanted a girl right from the start, even thought they would be happy with a boy, but a girl was the dream. They both had a few tears and I must admit I cried. A lot.

"Please Bella." Alice asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Okay Alice. Be here in a hour." I said before she hung up, probably to start getting ready.

I slowly got up and out of bed, going to the bathroom and jumping in the shower. The shower relaxed my tense muscles and it felt amazing on my skin. I ran my hands over the bump that made up my stomach and couldn't help but smile.

I reluctantly washed my hair and body and got out of the hot water, making sure there was some left for Emmett. Since Emmett and Tanya broke up he has been home much more, but he also seems a lot happier.

When I got back into my bedroom I pulled on the only pair of black jeans that fit and aren't uncomfortably before putting on a white tank top. I couldn't be bothered with my hair so I put it in a messy bun and let my bangs hang lose.

I put on my flats before adding a small amount of eye liner and mascara. I trudged my way downstairs and put some toast in the toaster. For a few weeks now I have been craving toast. Which is good because I was reading the other day many pregnant woman crave coal and other odd thing like that.

I have been wanting other things as well but it depends on the time. The toast popped out and I ate that before sitting in the living room and waiting for Alice. Right on time she pulled up and beeped the horn to let me know she was here.

I called a goodbye up to Emmett and carefully made my way into the car.

"Hello Bell. Hello baby G." Alice greeted, placing a kiss on my cheek before putting her hand on the bump. Edward and Rose have already chosen a name for the baby, but they want to keep it a surprise so she is known as baby G.

"Hello aunty Ali." Her face lit up as I called her that. I smiled at her reaction as she turned the car on and pulled from the driveway. The drive was filled with mindless chatter as Alice speed through the roads to Port Angeles.

When we finally pulled up she turned and smiled at me before reaching for the door handle. I grabbed her other arm to stop her and she turned to me in confusion.

"Just remember I can't walk around for hours anymore. Okay? My ankles are huge and my back is killing me. So just keep it to a minimum please. For me?" I asked. She nodded before we got out the car.

She looped her arm through mine as we walked thought the shopping centre looking for the shop she wanted. When we got to the maternity store Alice told me to look for some jeans whilst she got some other things for me. I didn't understand what she was looking for but shrugged it off and went to get some jeans.

I grabbed a few pairs that would fit now and some that I would need when I was huge. I also found some cute tops and added them to the basket. I went to find Alice and found her over by the changing rooms. She also had a basket full of clothes that she probably wanted me to try on.

"Go in there and try these on." She demanded and put the basket in one of the cubicles. I did as I was told. After she had seen everything I had chosen and me in all the outfits she had picked out we went to go and pay.

Edward had given me my own credit card to buy any clothes with and any other thing I will need while pregnant. As it is illegal to pay for a baby I only buy clothes with the card. Rose joked that I would leave the country with it but of course I wouldn't.

"Right, bra's." She said taking the bags from me. Nobody let me carry anything anymore. She led the way round the corner and stopped in front of the store. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No Alice." She huffed.

"Yes Bella. You need bra's." I shook my head again and crossed my ars over my chest.

"Not from here I don't." I raised my eye brow at her to see what she would say back.

"Everywoman needs to feel and look sexy even when pregnant." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"I have no one to be sexy for." we both knew she was going to win this, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"It's only Victoria Secrets Bella. Come on." She took my hand and literally pulled me into the shop.

Even when I wasn't pregnant I didn't like to shop in Victoria Secrets. I haven't had a boyfriend ever so I don't really need to dress up like that. The only person I have been intimate with is Edward. We both got drunk at one of Alice's parties when we were sixteen and lost our virginity's to each other. Nobody other then us know and it's going to stay that way.

I only enter this shop if Alice or Rose force me to and even then I can't wait to get out of there.

"Stop being such a big baby Bella." Alice huffed and let go of my hand. I blush a deep red when Alice picked up an outfit and showed it to me. It was a red PVC dress that barely covered anything. She laughed at my reaction and put it back.

She gave me a royal blue bra and panty set to try on. It was really nice and it was a colour that o good on me. I was reluctant but I did as I was told and went into the changing room behind the blood red silk curtain.

I put the set on and felt very sexy. I think it was the hormones though. The blue made my pale skin stand out and gave me the right support for my bigger breasts. I twirled around and looked from all angles. You could clearly see the bump but it didn't make a difference.

"Can I see?" Alice called from the other side of the door. I blushed at the thought of my best friend seeing me in under wear but said yes anyway. She pulled back the curtain and whistled at me.

"You are one hot momma." I blushed at her comment even though it was wrong.

"Alice. I'm not a mum and you know it. But I do like this."

"Like I said. Hot." She smirked at me and I shook my head.

"I couldn't agree more." Came a male voice from behind Alice. I quickly looked in the mirror and gasped. A tall, tan man was stood there looking up and own my body. He had black hair that was tied up by his neck. My jaw dropped open and I turned around slowly.

He was just stood there looking over my body and when his eyes landed on the bump they dimmed a bit. But when he looked at my left hand they brightened again. Why I don't know.

I looked him over to and I liked what I saw. He was taller than me and his body was very muscular. He has a very handsome face and his eye's were a dark brown, but they screamed innocence. He was wearing a Victoria Secrets assistance shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked, finally snapping out of her shock. Her speaking snapped me out to and I grabbed the curtain and shut him out and me and Alice in. I could hear him chuckle as he walked away.

"What was that?" She asked, smirking at.

"By the look of it, a pervert just looked at me while I was in my new under wear, that I love by the way." I told her.

"I knew you would. Did you see the way he was checking you out?" She asked. I blushed and shook my head.

"I guess. But did you see his face when he saw the bump." She nodded looking sad.

"I'm going to go and find some more bras now we know your size. Get changed and meet me out there." I told her I would before she left and I got changed.

When I was changed I put the underwear on the hanger and went back into the store to look for Alice. I found her by the bra and panty sets talking to the assistant that saw me practically naked. I blushed as I made my way over.

"There you are Bella. This is Jacob. Jacob this is Bella." She introduced us. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Hi Bella." A big smile graced his face, showing of his beautiful teeth. They were so white and straight and stood out against his dark skin. I mumbled a 'Hi' back before blushing again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to umm….Well…Yeah." Was all that I could say. I'm so stupid sometimes. Alice spoke up.

"No it's my fault. I left the curtain open."

"It's okay. I like what I saw." He answered. I looked up at him shocked.

"You did? But I'm fat." I asked in disbelief. I chuckled.

"You aren't fat Bell. You are doing an amazing thing for you friends." Alice butted in. Jacob got a confused look on his face and turned to Alice.

"What?"

"Bella, here, is giving my brother and sister-in-law a baby. They can't have children so she is for them." She told him.

He turned back to me.

"That is amazing." I smiled and nodded, looking down. "Well I have to get back to work." We said our goodbyes before he went back to work.

"He is sooo hot." Alice giggled. I nodded in agreement. He was gorgeous. Not as much as Edward but close behind. Alice finished picking out bra for me and we went to the till.

Jacob just so happened to be our server.

"Hello again." Alice sang and handed the items to him.

"Hello girls." I smiled as did Alice.

Once everything was paid for he got out a pen and wrote his number on the receipt before handing it to me.

"I think, you should call me some time." he had a flirty smile on his face and I think I was stunned. Why would someone like him be talking to me? However I smiled back.

"I think I will. Bye Jacob." I took the receipt and left the store with a slightly stunned and smirking Alice.

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	8. NO!

_Once everything was paid for he got out a pen and wrote his number on the receipt before handing it to me._

_"I think, you should call me some time." he had a flirty smile on his face and I think I was stunned. Why would someone like him be talking to me? However I smiled back._

_"I think I will. Bye Jacob." I took the receipt and left the store with a slightly stunned and smirking Alice._

**NO!**

Alice was smirking at me as we left the shops and it was really getting on my nerves. I raised my eye brow at her and she just smirked again and shook her head. It was getting really annoying so I sped up my walking and arrived at the only shop I wanted to visit today. Mother and baby.

I was just entering as Alice caught up to me. Now that we know the sex of the baby I wanted to get Rose and Edward at little something for her. I know they will tell me off for it as I am giving them something already, but I want to be normal about this, and normal people don't give other people babies.

I walked over to the pink section of the shop and looked at all the little outfits. I couldn't help but coo to Alice about how cute they were. She just chuckled and shook her head at me. She has been doing that a lot.

I looked over to the blankets and saw the perfect gift. There was a pink cotton blanket with a silk trim. The cotton was white, but the silk was pink and you could get a message sued onto it. I grabbed one and put it into the basket I had picked up.

I went back over to the outfits and looked through them. I came across a plain pink baby grow and added that to my basket also.

"Bells, come look!" Alice shouted from the other side of the store. Everyone looked from her to me and I blushed a deep red before hurriedly walking over to her before she shouted again.

"Alice, Shh!" I scolded her. She rolled her eyes and flipped me off before picking up a bib set.

"Look." I rolled my eyes but took them into my hands anyway. I smiled when I saw the first one on the set. It was white with pink writing that read 'My aunty loves me!'. It was so cute and the look on Alice's face told me she thought the same. I looked through the other two. They said the same but instead of 'Aunty' they had 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'.

"Aww." I sighed.

"I know right? I'm so buying them." I nodded as she put them in my basket as she didn't have one.

After the everything was paid for I asked where I could get the message added and was told they do it here for free and that she would be back with someone who could do it for me.

When the assistant finally came back, she had an older woman with her. She smiled warmly at us before gesturing for us to follow her. She lead us to the back of the store and asked what I wanted. After I told her, she set about getting it done. It was a simple message and didn't mean much, but I wanted them to know.

It didn't take long and I soon joined Alice again at the front of the store. She asked what it said and my reply was,

"You will find out soon enough." She huffed at my reply making me chuckle.

We stopped off at McDonalds before heading back to the car. Baby wanted a big mac and baby got a big mac. Alice didn't want anything so I brought my meal and we went back to the car.

As I sat in the front devouring my burger Alice would sneak fries every now and again. It was getting annoying. She was just going to get another one when I snapped.

"If you wanted food you could of got some. Stop eating mine!" I exclaimed, annoyed. She giggled before taking another fry.

"Well I'm so sorry, Ms hormonal, but they smell nice." She said between giggles. I suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry Ali. I don't know what came over me. Here have some ore." I offered her the packet and she took a couple stuffing them in her mouth.

_We _finished _my_ meal and was soon pulling into the driveway of mine and Emmett's house. I beamed at Emmett as he came out the house to help us with our bags. I kept the mother and baby one with me though because I wanted it to be a surprise for Rose and Edward and if Emmett saw it he would tell them.

"Hey Bellsy." Emmett placed a kiss on my cheek as he opened the door and help me out.

"Hey Bear. Is everyone here?" I asked looking at the driveway filled with cars. He nodded and grabbed the bags from the boot, leaving Alice to shut it.

"Em?" Alice asked, he turned to look at her. "Are my boys here?" She asked. When Emmett nodding her whole face lit up and she quickly walked into my house. If Alice loved anything more than shopping it had to be here children.

I joined everyone in the living room after dropping of my bag in my room and going to the toilet. For the past couple of days I have been going to the bathroom more. One of the joys of being pregnant.

Rose jumped up as soon as I entered and pulled me into a tight hug, but not so tight it hurt. I hugged her back before she dropped to her knees in front of me. Emmett let out a child like giggle and me and Rose both turned to look at him. He probably thought this was really dirty, knowing him. We shook our heads and Rose turned back to her daughter in my stomach.

"Hey baby." Rose always talks to the baby when I am around her, so the baby knows her voice. Edward does to just not that much and not in public. One time we were food shopping and she had to leave to go to work. She just randomly got on her knees in the crowded cereal isle and started talking to the bump. I blushed a deep red at all the weird looks we were getting, but Rose has no shame. She even went so far as to kiss my lips lightly before leaving. **(AN. No they are not lesbians or bi but she is having her baby. You would kiss someone to if they were giving you a baby : ).)**

I quickly left that isle and decided that Emmett would be eating toast this week.

"How are you?" I was pulled from my memory when Rose looked up at me.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." She replied before turning back to the baby. She will be talking to her for the next twenty or so minutes. My feet and back are killing me and I doubt I could stand for that long.

"Rose. I'm sorry, but do you think you could continue on the sofa maybe? My feet are hurting and my back is aching." She looked up and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. Come." She said and grabbed my hand, leading me to the two seater. She sat one side and I on the other. She positioned herself so she was comfortable and continued the conversation.

I hadn't said 'Hello' to anyone else and I felt bad so I looked around the room. Jasper was sat on the chair, whilst Emmett and Edward were sat on the sofa.

"Hi guys." I said to everyone. They were all looking at me anyway, well other than Edward. He was watching Rose talk to the baby.

"Hey Bells. Good day?" Jasper smirked at me. He knows how much I hate shopping, and being pregnant makes it so much worse.

"Yeah it was. I got a few bits that I wanted…" I was about to carry on when Alice walked in the room and finished for me.

"A something else she didn't." She winked at me and went over to Jasper placing a chaste kiss on his lips before standing up so she could sit down. He sat at her feet and ran her fingers through his blonde locks.

"What?" Edward and Emmett said at the same time. I blushed and looked at Alice, begging her with my eyes not to say anything. She smirked and carried on.

"We were in Victoria secrets and she was trying on a bra and panty set. I anted a look so I opened the curtain and forgot to shut it. As I was telling her how sexy she looked this random guy stood there and agreed. Of course, Bella being who she is blushed and shut the curtain. Anyway when we were paying she got his number and they were outright flirting. You should of seen it. It was even making _me_ hot!"

I blushed again and glared at her as everyone looked at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked. Nobody answered. "Don't seem shocked because someone actually showed interest in me. I'm not that ugly." I sighed. Rose looked apologetic.

"It's not that sweetie. You are beautiful. It's just that you were flirting back?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I was not." Alice butted in again.

"You so were. He was like" She cleared her throat and made it really deep, trying to sound like Jacob. "'I think you should call me sometime.' and you were like." She went really high, trying to sound like me. "'I think I will. Bye Jacob.'" She giggled at the end and Rose smiled.

"He must really like you Bells. Are you going to ring him?" She asked.

"NO!" Emmett and Edward both shouted at the same time. I know why Emmett did, I'm his little sister and no one is aloud to date me, but why did Edward.

The girls ignored the guys and turned back to me.

"Well, are you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Maybe after the baby is out. But he will probably already have a girlfriend then, so no I wont." I answered with a shrug. I can't expect him to date a hormonal pregnant girl and I don't expect him to wait for me wither.

Alice and Rose shook their heads as Edward and Emmett relaxed slightly. Japers shook his head and chuckled at how overprotective the guys were being.

"Hey Al?" I looked at her. She turned to me.

"Yes Bella dearest." She said in a really bad fake English accent.

"Where are Jay and Jake?" I asked. I wanted to see my guys and they weren't here.

"In the garden." I nodded and slowly got up to see them.

As I got to the garden I could see them running around after a little golden thing. I slowly joined them in the garden and saw exactly what the gold thing was. It came running up to me and jumped up my legs, resting it's front paws on my shins. I aww'ed and bent down.

At my feet was a pedigree Golden Retriever puppy. It only looked about three months old and was extremely small.

"Aunty B." Jay and Jake yelled and ran over to me.

"Hey guys. What's this?" I asked gesturing to the puppy I was stroking.

"It's a puppy B." Jake said rolling his eye's at me.

"I know that. But who's is it?" I asked.

"Ours." They said together. It was so cute when they did that.

"When did you get a puppy?" I wasn't aware that they were even getting one.

"Daddy brought it today. Isn't he cute?" Jay finished with a cute sigh at the end.

"He sure is. What's his name?"

"Seth! And he's all mine Aunty B." Jake called. I smiled at the name and picked the little puppy up.

"Is it not yours to Jay?" He shook his head but didn't look sad.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. Aww. "I have Embry." Now I was confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"Embry." Jay rolled his eyes and went over to the bush at the bottom of the garden. He came back with a little black puppy on a lead. They have one each?

"Embry." Jay stated again. The little puppy was also a pedigree Golden Retriever but black. This one also looked to be about three months old. Maybe from the same litter? They must of cost a fortune as pedigree wasn't cheep.

I put Seth down and picked up Embry instead, running my hand along his soft fur. I wonder if Emmett will let me get a puppy? The boys went back to playing with Seth and Embry feel asleep in my arms. I told the boys I would be inside and went back in, taking the puppy with me.

Everyone was chatting in the living room and Edward had joined Rose on the two seater where I had sat not long ago.

"Why didn't you say you were getting puppies?" I asked. Alice shrugged and Jasper got a huge grin on his face.

"Well we wasn't, until I saw them today and had to get them. Even Alice didn't know. Aren't they cute." He gushed like a girl. We all laughed as I sat on the sofa, puppy in lap, and joined the conversations.

**Hmm. I like this chapter. Why do you think Edward didn't what her to go out with Jacob? What do you think of Seth and Embry? I couldn't resist putting them in there. I saw two little puppies today and had to write them in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will add the next ASAP. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	9. Arguments

_I put Seth down and picked up Embry instead, running my hand along his soft fur. I wonder if Emmett will let me get a puppy? The boys went back to playing with Seth and Embry feel asleep in my arms. I told the boys I would be inside and went back in, taking the puppy with me._

_Everyone was chatting in the living room and Edward had joined Rose on the two seater where I had sat not long ago._

_"Why didn't you say you were getting puppies?" I asked. Alice shrugged and Jasper got a huge grin on his face._

_"Well we wasn't, until I saw them today and had to get them. Even Alice didn't know. Aren't they cute." He gushed like a girl. We all laughed as I sat on the sofa, puppy in lap, and joined the conversations._

**Arguments**

I slowly ran my fingers threw Embry's soft fur. I want dog, or maybe a cat? Would Emmett let me get one? Probably not. He was snoring softly on my lap. The vibrations making my stomach tickle.

I'm not exactly sure what everyone is talking about but I nod every now and again, or laugh when everyone else does. The boys were still outside playing in the garden with Seth. They came in not long ago to have drinks but went back out straight away.

I wonder what this baby will look like. Will she get Edward's bronze locks or Rosalie's stunning blonde curls? Edward's dazzling emerald eyes or Rosalie's ice blue? I don't care as long as she is healthy. She will be stunning no matter what.

I took one of my hands out of Embry's fur and placed it softly on my ever growing stomach. The bump was hard but soft at the same time. It's hard to describe. I made a walking motion across my stomach, then made my fingers march. I could faintly hear the marching chant in my hair and I made my head sway with the beat of it.

I tapped my foot with the rhythm I was creating and it woke Embry. He looked at me and jumped of my lap, running out to the garden to play with the boys. I shrugged to myself and carried on with what I was doing.

I was really getting in to it when Rose interrupted my rhythm.

"What are you ding?" She asked, humour lasing her voice.

"Marching." I said with a shrug, carrying on. Everyone looked at me like I was mad.

"You okay Belly?" Em asked.

"I' good. Are you okay Em?" I asked, stopping all movement of my body. He nodded before turning back to the boys.

Rose came over and sat next to me, as Alice sat on the other side.

"So Bell. You going to call Jacob?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not up to me."

"Who then?" Rose asked.

"Well you and Edward. I am having your baby. Would you both be okay if I called him?" They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Bella, you don't have to ask if you an call a guy that is interested in you, just because you are having my baby. This," Rose placed her hands on my bump. "Is the only part of your body that belongs to me. This." She pointed below my bump and I blushed a deep, deep red. "And everything else belongs to you." I nodded and looked down, to embarrassed to say anything.

"And Edward wont mind." Alice added. Edward turned to look at us when he heard him name.

"What won't I mind?" He asked.

"If Bella calls Jacob." Alice told him.

"I don't want her to call him." He said, matter of fact.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"She is having my daughter and I don't want her doing God knows what with some other dude." He said.

"It's my baby too Edward. Why are you being so protective? It's not like she is going to do anything anyway." He shook his head at Rose's comment. I could tell Rose was confused and so was I.

"You know what? I'm not going to call him. If he is still free after the baby is born, then I will call him. Okay?" I got up and made my way to my bedroom.

I couldn't be doing with all the stress right now. Why is Edward being like this? I know it's his baby, but it's not like I am going to be drinking or doing drugs. If me and Jacob were to hook up, many pregnant woman have sex and the baby is fine. A few tears spilled down my cheeks. Stupid pregnancy hormones!

"She has every right to see a guy if she wants to Edward! Why are you being so, so, I don't even know!" I heard Rose yell downstairs.

"She is having my baby! I don't want some guy sleeping with her while she is!" Edward yelled back.

"Who said she is sleeping with anyone?" Emmett boomed. I sighed. Why do I always cause so many problems.

I changed into my pink pyjama bottoms because they jeans were starting to rub. A few minutes later, a knock sounded on my door and I got up to answer it. It was Jasper with two sad looking boys.

"Is it okay if they sit with you 'till this is sorted? They don't like the shouting." I nodded and they both walked over to my bed.

"Please tell them I don't want to go out with him. I won't do anything they don't want me too." I told Jasper. He shook his head.

"Bells, you have every right to do what you want to. Ignore Edward, I do." I chuckled and thanked him. He went back down to calm everyone down.

"Come here, babies." I bent down and they came into my open arms. I hate seeing them sad. Their eyes were red with tears as they could probably hear Alice joining the argument.

"Let's put some cartoons on. Yeah?" I asked. They nodded and got comfortable on my bed. _Tom and Jerry _came on and we all sat there laughing at the silly mouse and mean cat, as the boys call them.

I could still hear the shouting but it wasn't as loud now the television was on. They all needed to calm down.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water. Will you both be okay up here for a while?" They both nodded and I made my way downstairs.

I stood in the doorway to my living room watching the scene play out. Alice and Jasper were sat on the two seater watching as Rose and Edward screamed at each other about me. Emmett was holding one of Edward's arms so he couldn't get to close to Rose. I know Edward would never hit anyone but when he is angry, he is scary.

"You can't just take away her life, because she is having our baby!" Rose screamed.

"She offered! We didn't even ask her and she did it anyway! We wasn't even going to ask her!" Edward yelled. That shocked me. They wasn't going to ask me? Did they not want me to do this for them? The thought made my stomach ache. Made me feel sick. They let me do this even though the didn't want me to.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. Rose's face softened when she looked at me. Edward was still mad, just not as much.

"I'm sorry I am having your baby. I am sorry I am not good enough, but chose to so it anyway. I am sorry for wanting to give you what you have always wanted. I am sorry, okay? I won't call Jacob. I won't leave the house if that is what you want. You don't need to fight over me like that!" Tears were streaming down my face and I was feeling very light headed.

I gripped onto the doorframe and put my hand to my head.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked, walking towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just all this stress." I whispered. My head was spinning and my stomach was hurting. Alice gasped and I looked up at her. She was looking at my legs. I looked down to and y head span faster.

My thighs were covered in a red liquid, my head was spinning and my stomach hurt. I started to sway and my vision got blurry. Jasper grabbed hold of my before I fell.

"Call the ambulance." Rose's panicked voice yelled as she ran over to me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Shh. It's okay. You will be fine." She said, but it sounded like she was telling herself more than me.

"The baby." I whispered.

"You will be okay. Stay awake." She demanded. I tried to nod but I couldn't. It hurt to much.

My eyes slowly got heavy and I let them take me under.

**RPOV.**

Bella sagged into Jaspers arms as he sunk down on to the floor, resting her head in his lap. She was till breathing and her pulse was quick.

"Ambulance." I yelled out into the room.

"Alice is calling them now." Jasper soothed.

Please let her be okay. If Bella dies I don't know what I will do. She needs to be okay. For me, For Emmett, for all of us. If she has lost the baby I will be sad, of course, but if she died I would be so much worse.

Emmett joined us on the floor. Jasper had her head in his lap and I was holding her hand, trying to wake her up. She wouldn't. Emmett was trying to but there was no luck.

Eventually the sound of sirens came closer and the ambulance crew came in, putting Bella on a stretcher. They were trying to get her to respond. They quickly put her in the ambulance and sped off to the hospital. Emmett went with them so if she woke up she would have someone she knows there.

I stayed on the floor, sobbing. Alice walked over and took me into her arms.

"They will both be okay. Shh." I nodded against her.

"We need to get to the hospital. Carlisle is waiting." Alice said, helping me up from the floor.

"I will stay here with the boys. Call me when you know what is happening." Jasper informed us as we ran out to the car.

I didn't answer as Alice got behind the wheel. I just stared out the windshield at the road ahead. I faintly remember Edward getting in the back of the car. Why did he have to say all that?

At first we wasn't going to ask Bella. We asked Alice because she has already had children and knows what it's like. Bella doesn't. She hasn't even had a boyfriend before, I didn't know she wasn't even a virgin until a few months ago. I hope she is okay.

We pulled up at the hospital and I sprinted out of the car and into the hospital, not waiting for the others. I ran to the reception and asked for Doctor Cullen. The receptionist said he was dealing with Bella. She told us to go to the waiting room, so we did. Emmett wasn't in the waiting room, so I would say he is in the room with Bella.

I was so happy that I was going to be a mother. What if I never get the chance? I chanced a look at Edward. He was sat on the other side of the room with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Alice was sat next to me, looking at the wall in front of us. She would gaze at the room Bella was in every now and again.

I don't know how long we sat in the waiting room for, but eventually Carlisle came out of a room with his scrubs on. He didn't look too sad so that has to be a good thing. Right? Edward was on his feet as soon as the door opened.

"Carlisle. How is she?" Edward asked.

"She's fine. She didn't lose to much blood and is now in recovery." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"The baby?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"She is fine also." I let out a cry of joy. My baby was fine.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"We aren't exactly sure yet. Emmett said something about an argument and I would say the stress had an impact on her. Some women do bleed during pregnancy. The main thing is they are both fine but we are keeping Bella in, just to be sure."

"Thank you Carlisle. Is she awake? Can I see her?" I inquired. He said she was and I could.

I walked over and slowly pushed open the door. She turned to look at me, a small smiled graced her weak face. She was lead on the bed with an IV in her hand. Emmett was sat next to her, holding her hand gently.

"Hey." She said. Her voice was weak, probably from the shock of everything.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked. Timidly walking towards her. She gestured to the spare seat and I sat down.

"I'm fine, thanks. A little tired." I smiled at her.

"Go to sleep. We can talk when you wake up." She nodded and slowly let her eyes close.

**Ooo. Poor Bella. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. Not one of my best. Please review. If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	10. Nighttime talks

I walked over and slowly pushed open the door. She turned to look at me, a small smiled graced her weak face. She was lead on the bed with an IV in her hand. Emmett was sat next to her, holding her hand gently.

"Hey." She said. Her voice was weak, probably from the shock of everything.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked. Timidly walking towards her. She gestured to the spare seat and I sat down.

"I'm fine, thanks. A little tired." I smiled at her.

"Go to sleep. We can talk when you wake up." She nodded and slowly let her eyes close.

**Night-time talks. **

**BPOV**

"Harder, Edward. Push!" I demanded.

"Like this?" He grunted out.

"Harder."

"I'm trying." He panted.

"A little to the left." He complied.

"Like this?" He asked again. His body was covered in sweat.

"Push! Harder!"

"It's so tight." He wiggled a little.

"That's what she said!" I yelled, giggling. He turned ad glared at me.

We are currently in the spare bedroom at Rose and Edward's. As I can't do anything with high blood pressure I am moving in here for a while. The doctors recommend bed rest, so that's what I will do.

Edward pushed harder and the bed slid right into the space we had cleared for it. This room didn't have a bed, but has a great view. They said I could pick a room and I picked this one.

He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up straight, popping his back. I cringed at the sound, when he turned to smirk at me. I got up from the rocking chair they had brought for the baby and walked to the bed, plopping down on it.

I laid back and Edward jumped on next to me. Since the incident last week it has been very awkward between Rose, Edward and I. Living here for the next few months is going to be great. Note sarcasm.

He rolled over and propped on up on his elbow, facing me. I mirrored his image, facing him.

"Thanks Edward. I would of done that." He rolled his eye's, shaking his head.

"It's not a problem. I don't have work and if you did it you would be back in hospital tonight." This time I shook my head. It's true. No physical activity for a while.

He lifted my top slightly and placed his warm hand on my stomach. I shivered at the contact. He chuckled and lifted my top more. He eye's stayed on mine as he ran his warm hand over his baby. My heart sped up and the look in his eyes was weird. Like he was trying to tell me something. It was too much.

I was about to get up and leave the room when I felt something just under Edwards hand. My eyes widened in shock and I looked down to his hands. He looked down to with a scared look on his face.

"What?" He asked, panicked.

"Did you not feel it?" I asked. He shook his head but didn't remove his hand.

"I think she kicked, or moved, or something. I felt her." I had tears in my eyes and I put my hand on my stomach as well, next to where Edwards hands are.

"That's amazing Bells." He beamed at me.

"It was right under your hand. Are you sure you didn't feel it?" He shook his head sadly.

The rest of the day was spent with me sat on the bed and Edward unpacking my things for me. Well most of my things. I wouldn't let him do my underwear. That would just be too embarrassing.

We were sat on the sofa in the living room when Rose walked in. I had my top up and Edward was talking to the baby. Not an unusual sight. He was laid on his stomach with no shirt on and I was playing with his hair. That was unusual.

Rose was shocked at first but her face softened when I smiled at her. Since I got out the hospital I haven't really seen her. It's mainly been me and Edward here for the past few days. When Rose is here she is on edge incase something happens again.

Rose's hair was a little messy and her top button was undone on her jeans. I will have to ask her about that later.

"Hey Rose." I gave her a small waved and she smiled, walking into the kitchen.

I could hear movement in the kitchen before she came back in with a glass of red wine and sat on the chair, furthest away from me and Edward.

"Hi Rose." Edward turned and got up, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Hi." She smiled at me before standing up again. "I'm going to have a bath." More movement was hear in the kitchen before she returned with the rest of the bottle and went upstairs.

I furrowed my brows and sighed. She has been very quiet lately and I think it has something to do with the argument from the other day. We haven't discussed anything that happened and I think we need to.

Edward came back over to me and got in his previous position. I couldn't help but look at the muscles in his back move when he got comfortable, or get really jealous of his hand when he ran it through his hair. I bit my lips and looked away from his muscles to find him smirking at me.

I blushed a deep scarlet, making him laugh. I turned my attention to the door to find Emmett stood there watching us.

"Oh, hey Em." I mumbled embarrassed. Edward immediately shot up from his position and looked at Emmett also.

"Hey Emmett." He let out a nervous chuckle. Emmett raised his eyebrow at us before sauntering into the room. He dropped onto one of the seats, eye brows still raised.

I pulled down my top and placed my hands in my lap, fiddling with my fingers.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He replied shortly. What is wrong with him today?

"Good thanks." He replied. It feel silent and I looked over at Emmett.

He looked back at me and I looked down to my hands.

"Your faces." Emmett boomed. I jolted up and glared at him, putting my hand over my heart.

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill me? Blood pressure!" I shrieked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. But it was too good to resist It was like I walked on in you two having sex. The way you jolted up and everything." His laughter rang out in the room as I tried to calm myself down again. The baby kicked and I apologised.

"Why did you apologise?" Edward asked.

"the baby is going mad in there. I don't think she likes to be scared. Emmett." I glared at him.

"Is she kicking?" He asked, excited. I nodded.

"Sure is. Started today." I replied, a big smile plastered on my face.

"That's great." Rose's voice sounded behind me. I turned and the smile disappeared. Her face was torn and she wasn't looking at me.

"I was going to tell you, but you went for a bath. I'm sorry Rose." Her eyes flash to mine and she walked over.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad friend recently." She whispered in my ear. Holding me tightly. I hugged her back.

Rose joined us and we all talked about random things. Emmett would shoot glances at me every now and again and I wouldn't miss them. What is his problem? I would also miss the loos he was shooting Rose either. I would need to talk to him later.

"So, did you sort out the bedroom?" Rose asked Edward and I.

"Yeah. Took some time, but we got there." Edward looked over and winked at me.

"Sure did." I blushed and looked to Emmett again. He smirked but looked back to Rose. Seriously, what is up with him? He has been odd since we got home. The same as Rose.

I shrugged it off. The baby kicked again and I put my hands over where she did. It's weird. Now I can feel her, I know she's there. My niece.

"Bella? Can I have a word?" Rose asked, suddenly. I nodded as she helped me to stand with all the extra baby wait I am carrying. We walked upstairs and I followed her into the room I am staying in.

She sat on the bed and motioned for me to join her. I dropped next to her and the bed shifted under my weight.

"I'm sorry I have been a horrid friend the past week." She started. I was about to tell her she hadn't been but she stopped me.

"I know I have, so don't deny it. I just feel so bad for what you went through last week. It was scary. I thought I had lost you both and it killed me. I just feel so bad about what you heard as well. What Edward said. The reason we didn't want to chose you was because you haven't had kids. You don't know what it's like and Alice does. But we are so grateful for what you are doing. We love for it. We really do."

When she finished she had tears in her eyes. Seeing her so sad made me cry. We just sat there in tears until we calmed ourselves down. After we had stopped the tears we took one look at one another and burst out laughing.

"I forgive you Rose. I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have flipped like that, but these hormones are controlling me at the moment. I hate it."

We joined the guys again downstairs. They were playing a video game and by the looks of it, Emmett is winning. We quietly sat down and talked about Rose's office. Her and Alice have an upcoming fashion event and they both need to design an outfit in three weeks. They have been working non-stop.

"Yes! Eat my dust Eddie boy. I beat your ass!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, language!" I scolded. "Small ears in the room." I pointed to the bump. Everyone started laughing and I soon joined in.

We spent the night laughing and having fun. Rose cracked open another bottle of wine and the three of them shared it. I sat sulking with my water. I can't wait to drink again. Not that I'm a big drinker, but I do like the occasional one, or two. As Emmett had been drinking he decided to stay the night and sleep on the settee.

At around eleven I decided to turn in. I kissed everyone on the cheeks and they all kissed my stomach. I slowly trudges up the stairs and changed into my pyjamas. Climbing into bed I tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't. No matter what position I got in, I just could get in a comfortable position.

After about twenty minutes of moving around I let out a sigh and sat up again. I moved to the rocking chair with my pillow. I got comfortable straight away and rocked myself slowly.

I must of fallen asleep because I could feel myself being moved but I couldn't open my eyes. It was a really weird sensation, like I was floating. I was laid onto the bed and I snuggled into the duvet.

"Night beautiful." Edward whispered and left a lingering kiss on my cheek, very close to the corner of my lips.

**Sorry it's short but I thought this was a good place to leave this chapter. I will update ASAP. **

**Please review and thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	11. The date?

_At around eleven I decided to turn in. I kissed everyone on the cheeks and they all kissed my stomach. I slowly trudges up the stairs and changed into my pyjamas. Climbing into bed I tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't. No matter what position I got in, I just could get in a comfortable position._

_After about twenty minutes of moving around I let out a sigh and sat up again. I moved to the rocking chair with my pillow. I got comfortable straight away and rocked myself slowly._

_I must of fallen asleep because I could feel myself being moved but I couldn't open my eyes. It was a really weird sensation, like I was floating. I was laid onto the bed and I snuggled into the duvet._

_"Night beautiful." Edward whispered and left a lingering kiss on my cheek, very close to the corner of my lips._

**The date.**

One, two, stretch. Again. One, two, stretch. No use.

"Rose." I yelled. I have been trying to paint my toenails for the past thirty minutes and I can't reach it over the bump. I'm only twenty two weeks but I feel full term already.

"Yeah?" She asked, walking into the room. Once she saw me she let out a giggle. I'm currently sat on my bed with my legs out in front of me and trying to get to my feet, wearing my underwear.

"Need help?" She guessed. I huffed and nodded. She smiled and walked over, taking the nail polish from me and starting on my toes.

Alice and Rose played match maker. They called Jacob and he is taking me out for dinner tonight. Edward knows and isn't to happy, but never mind. I didn't ask him about that night a few days ago. No matter how amazing it was.

"Done." Rose smiled, handing my the polish back. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks Rose. You're a life saver." She beamed.

"I know." She strutted back out the room and shut the door behind her. I love my friends.

After I had painted my nails the same blue as my toes, the same colour as the dress I will be wearing tonight. Alice had already instructed me on how to have my hair and Rose will be doing my make-up. I got up.

As much as walking around in my underwear is comfortable, I need to put some clothes on. If Edward were to walk in I would probably die from embarrassment. I grabbed the dressing gown from the back of the door and slipped it on over my underwear.

I slowly walked out the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen. I grabbed a spoon from the draw and the _Marmite_ from the cupboard. Sitting on one of the stools, I opened the jar and began eating it.

I have been having weird cravings these past few days. _Marmite_ is one of them. I wonder what Charlie would say if he saw me eating _Marmite_ from a jar. He hates the stuff.

I hummed in delight and shut my eyes as soon as it hit may taste buds, making the baby kick in pleasure. She is one weird chick. Her kicks are getting stronger now and I'm just waiting for the day Rose and Edward are able to feel her kick.

"Nice Bell?" a male voice rang out in the room. My eyes show open and I turned to look at him. Jasper. He was smirking at me. Evil.

"Yeah it is. Want some?" I asked, offering him the jar. He hates it too. He shuddered in distaste and shook his head.

"You eat it. Looks like you are enjoying it anyway." He chuckled and sat on the stool opposite me.

"How are the boys? And the puppies? And Alice?" I asked.

"Good, good and busy." I nodded. Poor Alice. She is busier than Rose at the moment.

"Looking forward to your date?" He asked.

"Kinda. I don't know." I shrugged.

"Let your hair down. Have fun. We all know you need it."

"Thanks Jasper. What brings you here anyway?" I was interested. We haven't seen him much this past month.

"Boys night. Edward and Emmett are coming to mine to help with the boys, while Alice is coming here. They want details from your date later and we don't want to know." I nodded in acceptance.

"Well I better get ready. Bye Jasper." I kissed his cheek on my way past.

"Bye Bells. Have fun."

"Thanks."

I made my way upstairs and hopped in the shower. The warm water was soothing on my tense muscles. The strawberry scent from my shampoo filled the room, calming the butterflies in my stomach.

Once I was washed and had done everything I needed to I climbed out and wrapped in a towel, brushed my teeth and put my hair in a towel. So attractive. If this thing with Jacob does turn into more, how much more?

Thinking about tonight makes me feel like I am cheating on Edward. Which is really weird because we aren't even going out. He is married to my best friend. I can't be feeling like this. It's wrong.

I dressed into some clean, matching underwear. The set Alice picked out when she came round yesterday. This set is also the set I was wearing when Jacob walked in on me in _Victoria Secrets_. I put the dressing gown back on and got to work on drying my hair.

-x-

Six-oh-clock. He should be here by now. I couldn't help but feel a little sad that he hasn't turned up, but also relieved. If he doesn't show I can get out of this dress and let my hair down from the 'Sophisticated' bun Rose put it in.

Six-oh-ten. Baby Cullen kicked, obviously feeling my distress. Rose walked into the room and laughed at me. I have been sitting in this exact position for the past twenty minutes.

"He's not coming. I'm going to get changed and eat some ice cream and some more _Marmite_. Then cry myself to sleep. See you tomorrow. Enjoy your night." I was about to stand when there was a knock at the door. Rose smirked at me before going to answer it.

"Hello. Is Bella here?" Came a gruff male voice.

"Sure. I'll just go get here." Rose replied. She walked back into the room with a huge smile.

"He is so hot" She whisper-yelled at me.

"I know. I'll see you later." I grabbed my purse and stood up, walking to the door.

I turned the corner and my jaw dropped. Jacob was stood there in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white dress shirt. The crisp white of his shirt contrasted with his russet skin stand out. Rose was right. He looks hot.

When I finished eyeing up his body, I looked at his face. He was looking me over with a small smile. Is he checking me out? When his eyes met mine I blushed and looked down.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hi." I looked up and smiled at him. We left the house and I followed him out to his car. It wasn't very flashy, but it wasn't old and rusty either. It was nice. He opened the door for me while I muttered a 'thanks'.

"The bumps getting big." He motioned to baby Cullen while talking.

"Nearly half way now. She started kicking the other day." I smiled, proud of my little niece.

"She?" He asked.

"Yeah. We found out the sex. Rose couldn't wait till the birth. They have a name and everything, but won't tell us just yet." He nodded.

We soon arrived at our destination. The beach? I must look as confused as I am because he laughed at my facial expression.

"I thought a picnic would be good, but we can do something else if you would like." He seemed sad. I shook my head quickly.

"It's beautiful Jacob. Thanks." He smiled real big.

"Call me Jake." I smiled.

"Jake." I repeated, getting used to it.

He helped me out of the car and grabbed a picnic basket from the back of the car. He was smiling and held my hand the whole was down to the beach. When we arrived I couldn't help the gasp that left me lips.

There was a red plaid blanket laid out and candles surrounding the area. It looked amazing.

"I am so sorry I was late, but I had to light the candles." I was still in shock.

"It's….It's…..Wow." I breathed. He chuckled.

"Let's sit."

I nodded and he helped me sit on the blanket. He pulled out two bottles of water and passed one to me.

"I would of brought wine, but I know you can't drink it."

"That is very thoughtful. Thank you."

We sat in silence watching the waves crash against the rocks. I felt his hand creep closer and eventually took mine. I looked down at our intertwined hands and a small smile graced my lips. His hands are so warm and mine fit in just fine. I looked up to his face to find he was watching me. Knowing he was watching me I looked down and blushed, shyly.

He chuckled at my reaction.

"Your so cute when you blush. You know that?" I shrugged, still blushing.

"Are you hungry?" He asked out of nowhere. At the thought of food my stomach growled angrily and he smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded and of course, blushed.

He dished out some food onto two plastic plates. We had macaroni and cheese. I think baby C was looking forward to it because she was kicking up a storm. He passed me the plate of delicious looking food and my mouth watered.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I made this. Is it okay?"

"Of course, Jake, thanks." I took a bite and moaned. It was amazing.

"You like it?" He asked, amused. I nodded vigorously as he smirked and took a bite himself. He moaned just like I did, making me laugh. We finished eating in silence, just enjoying the food.

When I finished, he took my plate and put it back into the picnic basket. He then took out a big chocolate cake and I nearly died and went to heaven. It looked amazing.

He cut me a big slice and I took a bite. My eyes shut on their own accord and a even bigger moan came out of my throat. I blushed but kept my eyes closed, enjoying this masterpiece.

He ate a smaller piece of cake as well, minus the moaning.

"Where did you get this cake from? It's amazing." He looked sheepish.

"I made it." He finally admitted.

"You will have to give me the recipe." He nodded.

"I'll write it down for you." I smiled at him.

Once most of the cake was gone he put everything away and laid back on the blanket. He motioned for me to lay down and I followed his lead. It took a while to get comfortable, but I did eventually.

We spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other. We talked about what his family is like, what mine is like. Everything. I really learned a lot about him. He lives on the reservation just on the outskirts of town and his father is in a wheel chair.

When nine-oh-clock came 'round, it was time for me to go home. I was really tired and I just wanted to put my feet up. He has work early tomorrow anyway so he doesn't mind dropping me home now.

He held my hand as we walked back to the car and helped me in as well. I smiled to myself as he walked 'round to his side. He put on the stereo quietly and smiled out the windshield.

Tonight has been amazing. The way he looked at me, like I was the only girl in the world. The way he didn't care that I'm pregnant with someone else's child. How he told me I am beautiful, even when I know I'm not.

I couldn't help but think about Edward. If it was him with me tonight, would I feel any different. Would he have been as caring and as loving as Jacob has been all night? Would he make amazing cake?

"Bella? You okay?" I snapped back to reality and realised we were outside Edward and Rose's house.

"Yeah sorry. Just thinking." He smiled and nodded.

"I had an amazing night tonight. Thanks Jake." I smiled.

"I did too. I'm glad you agreed to come." He got out his side of the car and came round to help me out. Once I was out he walked me to the door. When we reached our destination he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled at the contact and wrapped my arms around him as well. He sighed and breathed in. Was he smelling me? He pulled back slightly but didn't let go of me. Instead he leaned down and placed his lips on mine.

I was shocked at first, but eventually kissed him back. His warm lips moving over mine felt amazing. I have never been kissed like this before. Eventually we pulled back to breathe and he smiled at me.

He removed his arms and I already missed the contact. Stupid hormones!

"Night Bella. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah night." I called as he walked back to the car. I touched my lips. Did that just happen?

I absent mind idly open the door and went in, throwing my purse on the table next to the door. I could hear the girl become immediately quiet as I walked in.

"Bell? That you?" Alice called out. "Yeah." I called back, before going upstairs.

I changed and hopped into bed, thinking about my night. I just realised my nephew has the same night as the man I just kissed. How weird. I found comfort easily tonight and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**I liked writing this chapter. Someone asked for more Jacob and you got him! With cake!**

**This is also the longest chapter I have ever written :O. Does that deserve a review?**

**I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	12. The morning after and cake making

**I know the last paragraph in the last chapter doesn't really make sense. Sorry. Enjoy. **

_I found comfort easily tonight and fell asleep with a smile on my face._

**The morning after and cake making. **

I groaned as the wind and rain crashed against the window. It was only just eight and I wanted to sleep in but knew I wouldn't be able to with the weather outside. I rolled onto my back and stretched out my achy back.

A smile came upon my face as I thought about last night. Jacob made me feel so special. And the cake was amazing. Thinking about cake made my stomach growl. Take it baby C is peckish. I giggled and climbed out the bed.

I couldn't be bothered to get dressed, so I put on my slippers and dressing gown before walking down stairs and into the kitchen. I made it half way when I had to detour. Toilet.

When I finally made it to the kitchen I grabbed the bread, _Marmite_ and a spoon, sitting on one of the stools I got to making a sandwich. When Rose and Edward get up they will make me have something proper. After one sandwich I decided just to eat the marmite. So that's what I did.

I was happily eating my _Marmite_ when Edward and Rose fell into the room. They were giggling like teenagers and kissing each other. It was gross. After one glance at them I looked back down at my 'breakfast'.

The giggling stopped and I looked up. They were both looking at me sheepishly, like they had been caught in the act by their parents. I snorted at the thought.

"Good morning." Edward kissed my cheek and sat next to me as Rose started cooking something. I blushed.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Do you want some eggs Bella?" Rose asked as she placed a plate in front of Edward. I said I would and thanked her.

Once we were all sat down Rose and eating turned to me.

"How'd it go last night?" She asked. I blushed and looked at me plate.

"It was nice." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Details Bella. You went to bed before Alice and I could interrogate you last night." She huffed.

"What do you want to know?" I really didn't know what to tell her.

"Where did he take you?"

"The beach." I smiled at the memory.

"Cheep shot." Edward grumbled. Rose turned to glare at him.

"Ignore him. What did he make you for dinner?" She looked off dreamily. Probably imagining my night.

"The most amazing Mac and Cheese ever." Baby C kicked and I knew she liked it too .

"That's romantic." Edward snorted. Rose glared at him again. He put his hands up in surrender before eating again.

"He also made this chocolate cake. I nearly died at the taste. It was the best cake I think I have ever tasted." Rose smiled and I did too. It really was amazing.

"Edward used to make nice cakes." Rose sighed.

"I still do." He defended. She raised her eye brow. Not believing him. "I will today. I'm not at work." Rose smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Then what?" She asked, turning her attention back to me.

"We got to know each other a bit. He's a sweet guy. Turns out his dad is in a wheel chair and he looks after him a lot. He made me feel special."

"Did he kiss you?" She teased. I blushed and nodded. "Yeah." My voice was shy.

"What was it like?" She questioned.

"It was nice. It wasn't to fast and I liked it." She smiled and Edward glared at the table. What's his problem?

"Good. You deserve a good man, Bell. I'm glad you had a good time."

"Thanks Rose."

"Anytime. I'm going to get ready for work." I smiled and she kissed my cheek on the way past.

I stood and started the dishes, Edward helped and they were all done when Rose came down and said goodbye to us all. The baby went mad when she kissed my stomach and said goodbye to her.

I was sat in the living room with my feet up when Edward came in. He was in dark jeans and a black top that clung to his chest and abs. He looked mouth watering. He smiled his crooked smile at me and sat on the arm chair.

I couldn't help but notice the way his hair was still wet from his shower and the water ran down his forehead till he wiped it away. When he lifted his arms he stomach muscles would tighten and the muscles in his arms would flex. I think I nearly died from his perfection.

He suddenly looked over and noticed my staring at him. He raised a brow and smirked. I blushed and looked away, back to the television. He laughed and came over to me. He sat down close to me and I tried to scoot away, but he would follow. My heart was racing.

When I got to the end of the settee, he wrapped and arm around me.

"What's up Bell?" He whispered in my ear. His breath fanned over my neck and I shuddered. He noticed. I could feel him smile against my neck. He nuzzled into my neck and my heart sped up. What is he doing?

"Nothing." I squeaked. He took a deep breath in and moaned. What the heck?

"You smell amazing." He breathed. I have to get out of here. Now!

I shot up and mumbled something about a shower. As fast as I could, I walked up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. I leant against it and tried to calm my racing heart. What was he doing?

He knows I have high blood pressure and he is trying to give me a heart attack! Not that I didn't like it. I liked it a lot. Too much. Baby C liked the excitement too because she woke up and was kicking like a mad woman in there.

I took one deep breathed and stripped for a shower. The hot water was relaxing and it washed all my problems and worries away. Relaxing every muscle. All too soon the water started getting colder, so I turned it off and got out.

After I dried, I put on some black leggings and a white top. I added some perfume and pulled my hair up in a messy bun. I couldn't put it off any longer. With a sigh I opened my door and made my way down.

When I was finally downstairs Edward wasn't in the living room where I had left him. I wondered into the kitchen and got a nice view of Edward's behind. He was bent over, getting something out of a low cupboard.

I leaned against the wall and enjoyed the view.

"Got cha." He cheered and stood up straight. He turned back to the island in the kitchen and noticed me watching him. He was wearing Rose's apron. It read 'Sexy Bitch ;)'. I giggled.

"Nice apron." He nodded.

"Sure is. Wanna help? I making cakes." He smiled like a little kid. I nodded and washed my hands before walking over to where he was standing.

I wasn't really helping him, more like watching. He was beating in the eggs and flour when he managed to get some on me. I glared at him. He started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked, still glaring.

"You look like a sad kitten when your angry." I huffed and he laughed harder. Lets see how he likes it.

He was laughing so hard he didn't notice me grab a handful of flour. I put it on his head and he stopped laughing immediately and looked at me in shock.

"Sorry. It slipped." I shrugged. Wiping my hands on a tea towel.

He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed and egg of the side. My eyes went wide.

"Please Edward. Don't." I begged. He shook his head as I backed away slowly. He walked towards me with a cheeky smile. My back hit the wall and I looked around for a way out. There wasn't one.

I looked back at Edward, just in time to see him crack the egg, all over my hair. I shrieked as the slimy substance went from my hair to the back of my shirt. He smirked.

"Sorry. It slipped." I walked towards him and this time he backed away. I grabbed a glass of water from the side and splashed him with it.

We carried on like this for about ten minutes until we decided to just make the cakes. We were both covered in flour and eggs and laughing at how funny we looked.

When the mix was finished I put my finger in and tried it. Even raw it was good. Edward laughed and put it in the tin, liking the spoon every now and then. It was good. He got some and shoved it in my mouth, making me laugh.

Once the cake was in the oven, Edward turned to me. I had hair in my face and was trying to move it with my messy hands. He shook his head and walked to me. His soft hands moved the hair and he placed a kiss where it was.

All day my heart hadn't beat a normal pace and him doing things like that made it worse. He is acting as if we were a couple. As much as I hate it, were not. He didn't, move from being so close and I moved back instead.

"We should get cleaned up." I suggested.

"I agree." He quickly took off the apron and threw it on the floor. His top following. He was just stood there topless in front of my, like it was an everyday thing. I tried so hard to keep my eyes away from his chest, but it wasn't happening.

I looked at his amazing body and just wanted to reach out and trace every line. I wanted him to hold me and tell me he loves me. I want him. He wiped his thumbs under my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, making me looking him the eyes. I shrugged.

"I didn't know I was." I chocked out. He pulled me to his body and I wrapped my arms around him. I breathed in his smell and calmed myself down.

The baby kicked and Edward froze. I looked up at him as he pulled away slightly.

"What?" I asked. His eyes were fixed on the bump.

"She kicked." He said in a daze. He felt it?

"You felt it?" I asked. He nodded and dropped to his knees, putting his hands on my stomach.

She kicked just under his hand and his eyes shot to mine. He had tears in his eyes. Seeing him like this was so sweet. I put my hands over his and knelt down in front of him.

The tears spilled over and down his cheeks. I wiped them away and pulled him to me, Hoping to stop his tears. He hands stayed on the baby.

"Wow." He breathed when she kicked again. She was getting stronger.

I pulled back and looked into his emerald eyes. They stared back into mine, not moving. It felt like he was reading my soul. It was intense. It was intimate.

I realised I was leaning forward, but he was too. I could taste his sweet breath as he breathed, the smell was intoxicating. My body was on fire at the closeness of our bodies, I couldn't get enough.

I leaned further and our nose's touched. My eyes fluttered close. The baby kicked again and the reality of the situation came back to me. This is Edward. My best friends husband. I can't kiss my best friends husband.

I sat back on my heels and looked at him. He was still sat there with his eyes closed and was rubbing soothing circles on my stomach. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me.

As if he realised the same thing I did, he removed his hands and stood up, offering my his hand. I took it and slowly got to my feet. I dusted myself off the best I could and turned for the stairs.

The tears I have been trying to hold back, spilled as I walked up the stairs. I nearly kissed a married man. My best friend. How could I have been so stupid. I got caught up in the moment an choose to take advantage of it. If I didn't pull away, I would feel awful for the rest of my life. I did the right thing. But it didn't make me feel any better.

I had a quick shower and washed off all the flour and egg before getting into my pyjamas and climbing under the duvet. The tears came heavy as I thought about the situation I was now in.

Things are going to be awkward between Edward and I now and Rose will notice. If Edward tells her what happened she will know how I feel and won't speak to me. Will she hate me?

Could I tell them it was just the hormones? If I did, would they believe me? I took in a shaky breath and tried to calm myself. The smell of cake invaded my room and my stomach growled.

It smelled amazing. Of course it would. Edward had something to do with it. Everything about him is amazing. His life, his smell, everything. His wife is beautiful and he has a baby on the way. Sure she's in me, but it's still his.

With a sigh, I rolled out of bed and I made my way downstairs. Edward was in the living room, with Emmett and they were watching the game. I crept into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cake, not being able to resist.

I took a bite and moaned. Rose is right. This cake is amazing.

I took some more and joined the guys in the living room. Emmett didn't look at me, but Edward smiled. I smiled back and carried on eating. A-maz-ing.

**What is going on with Edward? Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. If you have any ideas or questions I would love to hear them. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	13. So Real

**Enjoy.**

_I took a bite and moaned. Rose is right. This cake is amazing. _

_I took some more and joined the guys in the living room. Emmett didn't look at me, but Edward smiled. I smiled back and carried on eating. A-maz-ing._

**So real.**

I sat on the settee watching what ever the guys were. I wasn't really interested.

Rose is still to come home and feel her baby kick, but I think baby C is sleeping at the moment because I cant feel her. I was eating happily when Emmett noticed me.

"That looks nice, Bells. What is it?" Emmett asked eyeing up my cake. I glared at him.

"Mine." I took another bite and moaned. So good. Edward chuckled and I blushed. Why does he effect me so much?

"Can I at least _try _some?" Emmett begged. I shook my head and carried on eating. It felt like heaven on my tongue.

"I made a cake Em. And I think Bella likes it." Edward laughed. Emmett nodded in agreement.

I finished my slice and wanted more, but that would be greedy. Plus Rose would like some, I'm sure. I hope the baby is awake when she gets home so she can feel the baby. I'm sure it would make her day.

Edward looked over at me and I snapped out of my thoughts, to realise I was staring back. I blushed and he smile his crooked grin. My chest tightened and I loved it.

To be truthful, I can't wait 'till I can go home and not have to see Edward everyday. He is getting all work sent home so he can look after me. It makes me sound like a baby, but if I was to fall or something it may be fatal.

"Rose should be here soon." Emmett mused, staring at the clock. I nodded and got up, walking into the kitchen. The stuff from the cake still needed to be washed and I have nothing to do, so I think I'll make a start.

I added the bubbles and waited for the sink to be full before I started. The warm water felt good on my hands and wrists. I was washing up a plate when Edward walked in. I tried not to look at him and concentrate on what I'm doing.

He walked over and stood behind me. Suddenly his hands were on my stomach and I jumped not expecting it, dropping the plate in the sink and splashing myself with bubbles.

"Sorry." He murmured. I could feel his warm hands through the fabric of my top and it was making me nervous. What is he doing? My brother is in the next room. I acted as if nothing is wrong and carried on with the dishes.

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I was just so caught up in the moment." I nodded a little disappointed.

"What are you doing now then?" I teased. He chuckled a little.

"Waiting for my daughter to kick." Of course he would have a reason, Bella. He doesn't want to touch you. I scolded myself.

"She's sleeping." I sighed, trying to work around Edward's arms.

I look over my shoulder discreetly and look at Edward. He seems disappointed. Now I feel bad for upsetting him.

"She should wake up soon." I assure him. His face brightens and I smile to myself.

"Honey, I'm home." Rose's voice rang through the house as the front door slams. Edward jumped back from me and went out to greet his wife.

"Hey, Rose." His voice echoes through to the kitchen and I sigh. I wish it was me that he was greeting and kissing. I wish it was me that he took to bed every night, held whilst he slept.

I tune out their conversation and carry on with the dishes. The voices move to the living room and laughter fills the air. I finish the dishes and get a cloth to dry them. I wonder if I could use my hair dryer instead. If it works, I could make millions for it.

"Bella." Rose sings, walking up to me and wrapping her arms around me. I smile.

"Rose." I say in the same way. She chuckles and bends down, placing a kiss on the bump. When she straightens out, the baby kicked where she just kissed. Someone's awake.

I grab Rose's hand and place it where she just kicked. Rose's warm hand rested on my stomach and she gives me an odd look. Why is she not kicking. When Edward touches the bump and baby is awake she kicks straight away.

"What's up?" She asks. I sigh and was about to let go of her hand when baby C kicked.

Rose looked down and a tear rolled down her face.

"She kicked." She breathed. I smiled and nodded. More tear ran down her cheeks and a wide smile came over her face.

"She kicked." She said again. She was glowing with happiness.

"She did." I nodded. I think my own eyes were welling up with happiness. I am so glad I did this now. She lifted my top and put her warm hand on my bare stomach.

"Does Edward know?" She asked suddenly, looking up.

"Yeah." I blushed and looked down, remembering how he found out. She didn't ask for details, for which I was thankful.

Rose pulled me in for another hug and squealed.

"My baby kicked." She laughed.

"She totally did." I laughed with her. We must look so silly. In each other arm crying with smiles on our faces.

As I thought this Emmett walked in. He smiled at the way we were.

"What cha doin'?" He asked, slightly apprehensive.

"She kicked." Rose pulled away and beamed at Emmett.

"She has been for a few weeks now, Rosie." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"No Em. She kicked. I felt it." Understanding came over his face and he smiled.

"That's amazing." Rose walked to him and he took her in his arms. He whispered something into her ear and she smiled.

Once they had pulled away Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. Lifting my shirt again, she put his hand on my stomach. He looked cautious about it at first, but then relaxed. I could feel her kicking and moved his hand to where it was.

As soon as he felt it he looked at Rose, a wide smile on his face.

"Wow. That is amazing." He breathed. She nodded.

"I know. That's my daughter." She cried. Em stood up and walked to Rose, taking her in his arms again.

I smiled at the sight and walked into the living room. Edward was sitting with a beer and the game on the television.

"Hey." He smiled a breath taking smile. I nodded to him and walked past, going to my room.

With a sigh, I flopped down on the bed. Today had been a long and emotional day. Why has Edward been so… I don't even know. Weird I guess. Yeah, weird is a good way to describe how he had been. I loved every bit of it. I could almost imagine that we were married. That the child I am having is _mine_ and Edwards.

Of course she isn't, she's Rose's. I can't think like that. A girl can dream. Pulling up my top, I rested my hands on the baby. In less than four months she will be here, in Rose's arms. I will still be fat, but a little lighter. I chuckled. If only I got my figure bad straight away.

Laughter and cheers were hear downstairs. They're probably celebrating. Thinking about it, I haven't seen the boys recently. I will have to go and visit them. I could take them and the dogs to the park and they could play and feed the ducks.

Hopeful in a few years it will be _my_ children I am taking to the park. Taking _my _dogs for a walk with _my _husband. It would be _my _family I would be with at Christmas and celebrating my birthday with.

Not many people know this, but it is my dream to be a mother. To hold my child for the first time and breathing in their new born baby smell. To hear their first words and watch their first steps.

I want to have someone depend on me and look up to me. I long to hold my child in my arms. I need it. It's my dream. Rose and Alice always said I would be a great mother and I want to prove them right.

I wiped away the tears that had fallen. I could pretend, even for a moment, that she is mine. In a couple of months it would be _me _taking her home. Even if I was to pretend, just for a minute, it would never be real. I would be getting my hopes up for nothing.

Maybe me and Jacob will get married. He is a very handsome man and our children will be gorgeous if we were to have any. But like I said, he is gorgeous, he could have anyone he wants. Why would he chose to marry me? He wouldn't.

It isn't Jacob I want. It's Edward. You always want what you can't have. It's the way life is. If you got what you wanted, everyone would get selfish, expect nice things all the time. Life isn't that kind. Not to me anyway.

_I must of fallen asleep because I was being shaken awake by someone. They leaned down and whispered in my ear._

"_Wake up beautiful." A velvet voice drifted to my ears. I smiled and turned towards the voice._

"_Hey." I mumbled groggily. He smiled my smile and leaned down. I closed the distance and pressed my lips to his. I could feel the smile on his lips as they moved with mine. _

_He pulled away and chuckled when I pouted. _

"_I can't get you to excited. Our sons are due any minute." He said against my lips. I looked down at my stomach. It was huge. I touched it and felt two kicks at different places. A smile flashed on my face and I looked back to Edward. My husband._

"Bella. Wake up." Edward chuckled and pushed me a little harder. Trying to wake me. My eyes fluttered open. It was a dream.

"It was so real." I whispered. He looked puzzled.

"What was?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." I murmured. I wanted it to be real.

The way he touched me, it felt to real. I could feel our babies in my stomach. I could feel his touch, his lips moving on my own. Tears feel down my cheeks.

"Hey, Bells. It was a dream. It's okay." Edward pulled me to him and I cried into his chest.

"I wanted it to be real." I chocked out. He tried to calm me the best he could.

"I wanted to tell you diner is ready. You can come down when your ready." I nodded and let him go. He kissed my forehead and stood, walking out the room and downstairs.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with some water and looked into the mirror. It will never happen. Just a dream. With one last look in the mirror I turned the light off and walked down stairs.

Once I got to the dinning room I notice that Emmett had left. Rose and Edward were talking, probably about my outburst. The stopped and smiled at me when I walked in. I offered a small smile and sat down at the empty space.

I wasn't really hungry and just moved my food around my plate, not really eating. Rose kept shooting my glances, but I would ignore them.

"You need to eat Bella. For the baby." Rose said, concern laced in her tone. I put some broccoli on my fork and stuffed it in my mouth. Not tasting it before I swallowed. I just wanted to be on my own.

"Rose, this is lovely, but I'm not feeling to good. Do you mind if I just went to bed?" I asked. She looked worried.

"Okay. If you need anything." I cut her off.

"You will be the first to know." I stood up and took my plate into the kitchen. I left it on the side and said goodnight to Edward and Rose. They both kissed my cheek and my belly.

I trudged upstairs and got changed. The tears flowed as I willed myself to go back to the dream I so badly wanted to come true. I was so real. Tonight, I cried myself to sleep.

**Poor Bella :'(. I hope you liked this chapter and please review it for me. They make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	14. She's not moving'

**Just so you know, Bella is now at the end of seven months, or thirty one weeks. Enjoy. **

_I trudged upstairs and got changed. The tears flowed as I willed myself to go back to the dream I so badly wanted to come true. I was so real. Tonight, I cried myself to sleep._

**Hospital visits.**

Over the past few weeks, me and Edward have been getting closer and closer. I also told Jacob I wasn't interested. He didn't take it to hard and asked if we could still be friends. I of course excepted.

When Rose isn't home, Edward and I would just snuggle on the settee and watch films all day. It's like we are a couple without kissing and sex. But when she gets home, we are completely different around each other.

Being so close to him hurts. I love sitting with him like that, but at the end of the day, it's Rose he goes to bed with, not me. Since the baby started kicking, I hardly sleep. She is so lively.

That's why I woke Edward and Rose up ten minutes ago and we are now speeding to the hospital. As baby C keeps me up all night, I panicked when I woke up and couldn't feel her. I haven't all night.

Edward was driving and Rose was holding me in her arms in the back of the car. I've been trying to get the baby to move for the past hour. Nothing has happened.

Carlisle is working and is expecting us. I could tell how worried Rose was. Edward didn't seem to worried. He keeps telling me that she is just sleeping, but when she moves non-stop for nearly four weeks, to just stop suddenly, I worry.

We came to a holt in the parking lot and I latterly ran out the car and sped into the hospital, Rose hot on my heels. I got to the desk out of breath and asked for Dr. Cullen. As I said is name he came around the corner and called my name.

"Carlisle, you have to help me." I cried as tears began to build up. He took me into his arms.

"Shh, Bella. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay," I nodded against his chest, trying to stop the tears.

The thing is, I'm not crying for me, I'm crying for Rose. There has been so many scares during this pregnancy, she doesn't need another one.

"Bella, calm down. The baby doesn't need stress." I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. A habit I have picked up from Edward the past few weeks.

Carlisle gave me a gown and took me to a private room to change. Rose and Edward waited outside whilst Carlisle did a blood test and the scan. The heart monitor wasn't on and I couldn't see the screen from where I was sitting.

I hope she's okay. Carlisle chuckled and I snapped my head to look at him.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's just that you look so worried." He informed me.

"I am. This isn't my baby and if she's gone.." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes again.

"Bella. Rose and Edward will understand if there is no baby. Many women miscarry or have still borns. It's one of those things. Now calm down." He soothed.

"I'm scared." I blurted. Carlisle smiled at me.

"I would be worried if you wasn't. Can I ask why though?"

"About everything really. Because of this. She's been moving non-stop for weeks and now she stopped and then the birth is coming so soon." He sighed.

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about. Every woman is scared of the birth, but it happens everyday. And about this, there is no reason to worry. She is just sleeping." I let out a sigh of relief. "It seems that she tired herself out with all the moving. Looks like you could use some sleep to."

"I could." I admitted, blushing.

"Babies do this sometimes. But, I you have any worries, I will make sure I am the doctor you see." I smiled and wiped the jelly of my stomach.

"Thanks Carlisle. I'm so sorry for being a trouble."

"it happens with first time pregnancies. Now go and sleep." He commanded making me nod. I could use a nap.

Carlisle left the room and I got changed. Once I was dressed I sat on the bed, with my back to one wall and stared at the wallop site. She's okay. I got so worked up over nothing. I put Rose through more worry for nothing.

How could I assume the worst when I didn't have the facts to begin with? Now when I go out Edward will smirk at me, saying 'I told you so'. And he did. He told me that she was fine and I was overreacting.

This baby is Rose and Edward's but I can't help but love her. Not like she's mine or anything, it's hard to explain. I feel like I have a special bond with her, not maternal, but special none the less.

My eyes shot open as I was being lifted up. I felt groggy and I wanted to sleep again. Again? I was asleep? I looked around and realised I was in Edward's arms. He was lifting me out of the car but with no Rose in sight.

"Where am I?" I grumbled.

"Shh, love, sleep. You feel asleep at the hospital." Edward cooed. I nodded and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his smell. Musk and mint. The best smell in the world. My eyes go all droopy and the slowly shut, taking me into the darkness.

-x-

Of course. I sighed and opened my eyes, knowing I would be sleeping again. Baby C thinks it's a good time to wake up now. She could of woken up earlier so I didn't have to go to the hospital worrying about her..

I lifted my head up and opened one eye, shutting it again hen the light hit my tired eyes. A vibrating behind me alerted me that I wasn't alone. I looked up to see Edward smiling his crooked smile down at me.

My heart sped up and I smiled back before blushing and looking away. As I did this, I took in our position. Edward was sat at one end of the settee with my head in his lap and I'm spread out. Edward's fingers running through my hair was soothing and I wanted to moan at the feeling.

His hand left my hair and stared to caress my tense shoulders. This was better than the hair rubbing. I did moan this time.

"Good morning." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Hi." I moan. He was now full on massaging my shoulders and it felt so good.

"Do you like this?" He guessed. I nodded and let my eyes close. I think baby C was liking this because she calmed down to.

His hand left my shoulders and started to caress my sides. His thumbs skimmed over my breasts and it felt amazing, yet so wrong. He shouldn't be doing thin, but I couldn't sop him. I didn't want to stop him.

I hissed as his hand pressed a little to hard on my right breast. Since getting pregnant my boobs have got massive but sore as well. Every man I walk past stare at them and it can get a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry baby." He whispered in my ear. Shivers trailed down my spine. I loved it.

"It's alright. They're just sore." I admitted blushing.

"There is no need to blush beautiful. It's natural." I nodded as he skimmed them again, lightly this time. So good.

Edward is an amazing man. Just by the simplest of touches make my tense muscles calm. I can't begin to imagine what he's like when making love. Rose has always said he is amazing. I wonder what he would be like.

I sat bolt right at the thought of Rose. This is Rose's husband, not mine.

"Bella? Did I do something wrong. I'm sorry." He said softly. I shook my head.

"No it's me in the wrong." I whispered. I went to get up but he pulled my back down to him.

I struggled to get away but he wouldn't let me. The tears came again. I'm such a bad friend. How could I do this to Rose?

"Let me go." I sobbed. He gripped tighter said he wouldn't.

"Bella. What happened? What's the matter?" He rubbed my head and held me to his chest. I didn't try to stop him. I just sobbed into his neck as he rubbed my back and hair.

I felt terrible. My best friend has been trusting me with her husband and I'm fantasising about sleeping with him. Before this whole baby thing, I would never think of Edward like that, or anyone for that matter.

When we were teenagers and we had that one time, it was awkward and clumsy, but I will never forget it. It was the best experience of my life. When it happened I had a pregnancy scare. I was a week late with my period, but it wasn't anything to worry about.

I didn't tell anyone, not Even Edward. Nobody even knew me and Edward had had sex. The reason we did was because he was dating a girl called Lauren and he didn't want to be inexperienced. They didn't even do it in the end.

I can still remember the phone call I got. Edward begging me to go over to his house. When I got there, he was moaning about how she backed out because she hadn't lost it yet and wasn't ready yet.

She got pregnant a month later. Edward was so relieved that it wasn't him. It was actually funny.

"Bella. Talk to me." Edward's voice sounded in me ear. I snapped out of it and turned to him.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and stood up. He followed. I got to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, chugging it down, before refilling it.

"What is the matter. I thought you were enjoying it." I huffed.

"I was Edward. Far to much. You wouldn't understand." I yelled and ran up to my room.

I flopped on to the bed and screamed into my pillow. Why did I have to tell him that? I am such an idiot. A knock sounded on the door.

"Go away." I shrieked. The door opened anyway and I moaned.

"Bella. Please talk to me." he begged. I rolled onto my back because laying on my front was hurting.

"No." I sounded like a stubborn child.

"Please." He sighed, sitting down and placing his hand on the bump.

I stared at his hand as he rubbed soothing circles.

"Please?" He said again. I looked into his green emeralds. They were filled with concern, worry.

"It's just the hormones." I muttered. He sighed.

"It's more than that." I shook my head.

"It's really not Edward. In nine weeks you can take this baby and forget about me." I sighed.

"What do you mean? I will never forget you Bella. You are my best friend." I snorted. So attractive.

"Exactly." I said quietly but he heard it.

"What?" He sounded so confused.

"I don't want to be your friend." I yelled, getting angry. I looked at his face and he looked so hurt.

"What? Why?" He stuttered.

I took a deep breath and stood up, trying to calm myself down. Stress isn't good for me or the baby.

"Doesn't matter." I couldn't tell him.

"Yes it does. Tell me, Bella." He walked over to me and took my hands. I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. Holding my chin lightly, making it hard to move my face.

"Because I love you." I yelled in his face and ran out the door, as he dropped his arms in shock.

**:O. Did anyone expect that? I think not. Was it too soon? Was it bad? Sorry about Bella in this chapter, but she is pregnant and hormonal don't forget. What do you want to happen next? Please review and tell me your thoughts, whether they are good or bad. **

**Thanks a lot.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	15. The truth comes out

**Enjoy :).**

_"Because I love you." I yelled in his face and ran out the door, as he dropped his arms in shock._

**The truth comes out.**

My breaths were coming out in short gasps as I ran out the house and down the road. Tears were streaming down my face, not stopping at all. I couldn't stay there tonight. I need to go home. It's a ten minute walk from Rose's to mine. I could do it.

I slowed my pace slightly to a jog and tried to breath in some more air. Wasn't happening. I tried jogging or a while, but it started to hurt my ankles and my back. I stopped and rested my hands on my knees, trying to get my breathing even again.

Baby C's kicking angrily on my bladder and I need to pee. I started walking again, past all the lit up houses. I didn't realise it was so dark when I left. My legs were aching from the running I just did. Pregnant women shouldn't run, at all.

Eventually I got to my house and was happy to see the living room light on. I ran to the door and tried the handle. Locked. I pounded my fists against the door, tears pouring down my face. I waited for five minutes before any movement was heard.

"Hold on, I'm coming. Where's the fire?" Emmett's booming laugh came through the door. I heard the locks turning and the door swung open. Emmett's smile dropped hen he saw me. Did I look that bad?

"What the hell?" He gasped and moved so I could get in. I stumbled into the living room and fell onto the chair, sobbing into the cushions. The door slammed before Emmett came in.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice soft. I shook my head, not ready to talk yet. The sobbing and the running had taken my breath and I still couldn't get it back.

"Bell, tell me." He begged. He knelled on the floor next to me and I fell onto his shoulder, sobbing into his chest. Where's his shirt?

"Bells, you're scaring me? Speak to me? Is it the baby?" I shook my head. He sounded so afraid, so scared.

He pulled my away so he could see my face. He tried to make me have eye contact but my eyes hurt.

"Bella?" His voice was broken and I looked to see tears in his eyes. Poor Emmett. I feel horrible now. I snuffled a few times and tried to calm myself.

"I tol…told..Him." I managed to sob out.

"What?" Emmett's voice was thick as the tears spilled over.

"Edward." I took a deep breath in. "I told him that I love him." I cried as new tears fell.

I looked up at Emmett. He was staring at the door. I followed his eyes and nearly died from a heart attack. Rose was stood there. She had heard what I said. But that isn't what shocked me. It was the fact she was in just her underwear. The same as Emmett.

I looked back at Emmett with teary eyes but he would look at me. I shook my head.

"No." I repeated and tried to stand up. I eventually got to my feet. Emmett just sat there and Rose wouldn't look at me.

"How could you?" I asked Emmett. He didn't reply. Fresh tears flowed. I turned to Rose. "The baby?" What is happening to me today? My life is falling apart.

I shook my head and ran out the door. I pulled the front door open and ran out onto the street. I could hear Rose and Emmett shouting my name as I ran. I didn't care. The two people I thought I could trust the most lied to me.

Does Edward know? Is that why he has been so weird with me lately? I carried on running. To where? I don't know. Just running. The wind whipping at my hair felt amazing as it dried my tears, only to be replaced by new ones.

I ran through the town, not knowing how long for, but knowing I can't stop. I eventually came across a small park and stopped, knowing if I didn't I would cause some serious damage to myself and the baby.

I walked into the park and fell down onto the soft, damp grass. I grabbed two handfuls and yanked up, screaming out in frustration. I dropped the handfuls I had and hit the ground hard, beating it with my small fists. I carried on, trying to release all the emotions I'm feeling.

"AHH!" I shrieked out in a pain as a shock ran across my lower stomach. You have to be kidding me. I waited but the pain didn't come back. I sighed in relief and laid on the floor. Sobbing into the wet ground.

Is that why Emmett and Rose have been giving each other weird looks? They were sleeping together. Poor Edward. What happens with this baby now? Does Rose still want her? Does Edward?

Will they put her up for adoption? Will Edward and Rose split up? Some many questions I want, no need, answered. I could hear people walking past and I tried to stay quite, not wanting to get seen and be accused of being crazy.

My plan didn't last long when another pain shot across my stomach and I cried out. The couple stopped walking and stared my way. I began panting, trying to dull the pain. This cannot be happening.

"Bella?" A male voice called out. I know that voice.

"Jake?" I called back, slightly breathless and scratchy. The couple ran over and as they got closer my suspicions were correct. Jacob and a tall, tan lady ran over. Jake kneeled down.

"What the hell has happened to you?" He sounded so concerned.

"That doesn't matter. I need to get to the hospital. Now." I panted. His eyes went down to my stomach.

"Is it the baby?" He asked. I nodded and another pain shot across. I couldn't speak with the amount of pain I'm in.

"Jake, she's in labour. Go get the Rabbit. I'll stay with her." Jake nodded and sprinted in the direction they just came from.

I stared at this woman as she felt across the bottom of my stomach with one hand and rubbed my back with the other.

"Hi. I'm Leah, Jake's girlfriend." I smiled through my tears.

"Bella." I breathed. She nodded.

"Jake has said some lovely things about you. I was his best friend 'till he got the balls to ask me out." She chuckled and I joined in.

This cannot be happening, not now, not here. I should be at home when I go into labour. Me on the chair and Rose and Edward on the settee in each others arms. They should cheer but get me to the hospital. They should hold my hands and sit with me until I ready to give birth.

Emmett should be laughing at me while I grunt in pain and Alice should beat him up for me, as I can't. Jasper should be there, trying to calm me because I would be scared.

I shouldn't be in labour, in a park, with a stranger. It's not right. A car pulled up and Jake ran over, leaving the car running. Him and Leah slowly got me up and over to the Rabbit, sitting me in the back with Leah and Jake sat in the front, driving.

I panted out another contraction as Leah rubbed my back. Jake sped through the roads and got to the hospital twenty minutes later. I didn't realise I had ran so far. The roads were empty and I asked for the time.

"Just after twelve." Jake informed me over his shoulder. I nodded and grit my teeth. So much pain.

Not just because of the labour, but the emotional as well. My heart hurt and felt like it weighed a tone.

"Leah, is she okay back there?" Jacob asked. Why is he asking her? I'm the one in labour.

"Yeah. She seems to be." She replied.

"Leah is a nurse, incase you were wondering." Jake chuckled. I nodded.

I put my hands on my stomach as Leah rubbed my back. Ouch. I groaned and leaned back in the seat. Trying to breath.

**RPOV**

I could hear Bella's loud sobs and Emmett trying to talk to her. She wouldn't listen. Poor Bella. What has happened to her? I just wanted to go and ask her, calm her down. But I can't. She will know about me and Emmett if I do.

"I told him that I love him." Bella cried. What? She loves Edward? I was shocked. So shocked I walked out of the toilet I was hiding in and stood in the door way, looking at Bella in Emmett's arms. I wasn't wearing clothes, but she couldn't see me. Yet.

Emmett stared at me and I stared back. Bella eventually looked up at Emmett then to me and back again. She started shaking her head and chanting 'No!' over and over.

She's in such a state. It's not good for her or the baby. She needs to calm down. I was going to tell her this, but she was on her feet and looking in shock at us.

"How could you?" She asked Emmett. He didn't rely. Fresh tears flowed down her red cheeks and her eyes looked tired. She turned to me, her face was disappointed.

"The baby?" She whispered. I was about to reply but she was already out the door, running down the road.

I called her name and ran to the door after her, but it was no use, she had already made it to the end of the road. I slammed the door and walked back to Emmett, grabbing my clothes and pulling them on. I need to find her.

Emmett followed my example and started to get dressed. She knows that her blood pressure is high. If she isn't careful we may lose her and the baby. That thought made me panic as I pulled on my shoes and ran to the door.

I yanked it open and ran in the direction she went in. I need to find her. This is all my fault. If I wasn't with Emmett, I would have been at home and stopped what ever happened tonight.

"Rosie, wait up!" Emmett shouted as he tried to catch up. I stopped when I got to a dead end. What way now? Emmett caught up.

"Where had she gone?" He panted.

"I don't know. We need to find her." He nodded in agreement.

We were about to go down a road to this little park when my phone started vibrating. I yanked it out. 'Edward' flashed across the screen and I pressed the accept button.

"Rose, you need to get to the hospital. I explain when you get there." Was all he said before he hung up. I shakily put my phone away and looked up to Emmett.

"Hospital." I managed out, before sprinting back to Emmett's.

He followed close behind and unlocked the car, climbing in. I also got in and he sped to the hospital.

**BPOV**

We eventually got to the hospital. I smiled at the thought of trained doctors with drugs and other nice thing to dull the pain I was feeling. Jake stopped the car near the entrance to the hospital. He got out and came to my door helping me out.

Once I was standing, my knees buckled and I fell, almost hitting the floor, but Jacob caught me just in time. I thanked him and he helped me back to my feet. Once I was able t stand he led me into the hospital and to the reception.

"I need, Carlisle Cullen." I panted out. "And a wheel chair." I added. The lady behind the desk nodded and called someone over to get the chair. She phoned someone and told me that he was on his way. I thanked her and sat when the chair arrived.

Another contraction hit when Carlisle walked around the corner. He saw me and picked up his pace.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"The baby is coming." I cried.

"Okay. Does Edward know?" I Shook my head again.

He took out his phone and pressed some buttons, placing it to his ear.

"Edward, it's me….. You need to get to the hospital…… It's Bella….The baby's coming…..See you soon, bye." He hung up and smiled at Jake.

"Let's go get you changed." I nodded and he got behind the chair, wheeling me into the private room I was in only hours ago. He handed me a gown and stepped out the room so I could change.

After about five minutes and a contraction, I was changed and leaning on the bed, head down. I rocked from side to side and breathed slowly. I want his to hurry up so I can sleep. I am exhausted already.

A knock sounded on the door and I straightened slightly. I said they could come in, who ever they were. Rose popped her head in and I looked away, not wanting to look at her.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I can explain everything when this is over. I promise. But for now, we have bigger things to worry about." She came further into the room as she said this. I wanted to tell her to leave, but another pain shot across. I grunted in pain and she came over, rubbing my back.

"Edward will be here soon. He had to get your bag ready for after the birth." I nodded through the pain. Hearing his name made me feel terrible. I'm such a bad friend.

Rose was right, Edward did arrive soon, just as Carlisle was putting the monitor on. He walked in and the sound of the babies heartbeat filled the room. His eyes were on me when he entered, not even looking at Rose. Before he came in, she begged me not to tell him, she said she would after the baby is born.

I didn't give her an answer, but she knows I wont. I'm not that sort of person. I couldn't hurt them both like that. I looked away from his gaze and to the wall beside me.

The contractions weren't getting any closer together, meaning it will be a long labour. Great. Carlisle asked if I wanted an epidural, I declined. But if it gets worse, I will.

Edward finally looked at Rose and placed a kiss on her cheek. They boh just watched me as I cried out in pain. Emmett joined us and shut the door behind him.

"Where's Jake and Leah?" I breathed, relaxing back onto the soft bed.

"They left, but said they would come and see you tomorrow." I smiled at the thought.

"Okay."

Emmett stood awkwardly in the door way and looked around the room. Everything is going to be so complicated now. Rose and Emmett, or is it Rose and Edward? Will Emmett raise this baby now? Not Edward.

"Don't cry Bella. It will be okay." Edward spoke for the first time since he got here. I wiped my eyes. Not realising I was crying.

"Sorry." I mumbled, blushing.

By three-oh-clock I had been at this for three hours, still nothing yet. She didn't want to come out anytime soon. Rose was sleeping on Edwards shoulder as he held her in his arms. I wanted to scream at him about what I walke din on, but wouldn't. I just grit my teeth. Emmett had gone to get coffee a while back, but hasn't joined us again.

Like I said, awkward.

**: ). Please review and I will update ASAP. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Does that deserve a review?**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	16. Braxton hicks

**I'm sooo sorry if this chapter is really bad, but I just got back from having my tooth taken out and I am in a lot of pain ATM. Please read AN at the end. Enjoy (Hopefully). **

_By three-oh-clock I had been at this for three hours, still nothing yet. She didn't want to come out anytime soon. Rose was sleeping on Edwards shoulder as he held her in his arms. I wanted to scream at him about what I walked in on, but wouldn't. I just grit my teeth. Emmett had gone to get coffee a while back, but hasn't joined us again._

_Like I said, awkward._

**Braxton hicks.**

Braxton hicks.

Three and a half hour of pain for nothing.

"Don't worry Bella, many women suffer from Braxton hicks. Just natures way of giving you a taster of what's to come." Carlisle has said with a huge smile, after three and a half hours!

I nearly ripped his head off. Why didn't he see this earlier and give me some drugs to stop it? No. Watching Bella suffer is so much more fun. The worst thing is, I now have to go back to Edward's and pretend noting is wrong with me.

I have to pretend I didn't just tell my best friends I love him. Pretend that I didn't walk in on my brother and said best friends wife having sex on my couch. Great.

Alice and Jasper are bringing the boys round for a while when we get back. Carlisle wanted to keep me over night and monitor me, just in case. In case of what exactly?

Because these pains kept me up half the night, then the monitors beeping making it impossible to sleep, lets just say I'm not in the bests of moods. I just feel sorry for anyone I snap at.

I looked around the empty room and sighed. Nobody stayed the night with me, something about being tired. What about me? I could fall asleep any minute, but the wires and needles are stopping me.

I huffed and turned to the clock. I'm aloud to leave in about an hour. I wonder who will be picking me up. I don't think Emmet will, he's avoiding me. I hope Edward won't. that would be too awkward, but then again, I can't see Rose doing it either.

The door handle turned and I looked over. Carlisle walked in with his perfect white teeth on show.

"How are we feeling?" He asked.

"Tired." I mumbled. He nodded.

"Well, you have had a very long night." Too right.

"Esme said she wants to see you. Is it okay if I send her in?" He asked. I smiled at the thought of Esme.

"Of course." He nodded and left, probably going to get Esme.

I didn't have to wait long when a soft knock sounded on the door. I smiled when Esme popped her head around the door.

"Hello, dear. How are you feeling?" She asked, concerned. I smiled.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you today?" She smiled at me.

"I'm good thanks sweetie."

She pulled a chair over and placed it next to the bed, sitting close to me.

"Had quite a scare yesterday then?" She said randomly, starting a conversation.

"Yeah, twice." I chuckled and rubbed my stomach. Baby C was now sleeping, probably tired from yesterday. I now how she feels.

Me and Esme sat, talking about random thing when Jasper walked in. I was surprised it was hi, but also glad.

"Hey, Bell. How are you feeling?" He kissed my cheek and sat on a chair next to Esme. He also kissed her cheek. Such a gentle man.

"Tired. Drained. I will be okay when I get home." I chuckled, silently asking him to take me.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to take you beautiful ladies back to Edward's. Bella you can come too." He chuckled, making Esme and myself laugh.

I changed out of the horrible itchy gown and into some jogging bottoms and a top Rose sent with Jasper. She thinks of everything. Esme informed me that she is coming over for a while. A fact I was happy about. If she's there, I wont have to talk to Edward.

Jasper helped me into the back of the car as Esme got in the front. It shouldn't take long to get back to Edward's so I can sleep when I get home. I stared out the window as Jasper and Esme talked about something. I wasn't really listening.

Why did I have to tell Edward that? I was perfectly happy keeping it a secret, now he and Rose both know. Will I see my brother today? Probably not. I will be happy if I only see my bed and a cup of tea all day.

"Bells? We're here." Jasper told me, holding open my door. He was trying to hide his small smile.

"Sorry. I'm just so tired." I mumbled as he took my hand, lifting me out.

"It's okay. If you want a quick get away, I'll tell them your in bed and not to be disturbed." I smiled.

"You're a life saver. Thanks for the lift and I might see you later." I hugged him lightly and headed for the house. Esme and Jasper followed after, going into the living room, as I headed for the stairs.

My swollen ankles nearly gave out when I got to the bed. I didn't even bother changing as I got under the covers and snuggled down into the warmth.

**EsPOV**

When I sat with Bells this morning, she seemed so tired, not just physically but emotionally to. Drained, would be the right word. But she also seemed relieved, like she had told someone her biggest secret.

I held the crook of Jasper's elbow as he lead me into my sons home. Bella waddled just in front of us. She is quite big, poor girl. I was probably the same size as her just before I had Alice and Edward.

Bella nearly ran up the stairs as son as she reached them. Poor thing. I know how she feels. When I had Alice and Edward I was always so tired. After the night she's had, no wonder she is.

When the children were growing up, I always liked Bella. I like the rest of them also, but Bella was special. I can remember one day, I had brought all the children ice creams and they sat in the garden. Alice dropped hers and Bella was quick to give her own to Alice. So self-less.

I have never heard a bad word spoken about Bella. Ever since they were children, Bella has always had a soft spot for Edward, making me think they would get married and have babies. I was wrong.

When Rose and Edward started dating, it broke Bella. I could see the hurt in her eyes. Nobody else could, but I did. For a while, it was like she was dead. She stopped hanging around with the group and shut her self off. I didn't see her or weeks.

Then one day, she was back to normal, it was strange. That's why I was so surprised when she agreed to do this. I couldn't have done it. When you see your first child, it's like you would do anything for them. When she see's this baby, it's going to be hard to give her away. I know she isn't technically Bella's but she still carried her for nine months.

As I said, she is self-less. Always others before herself. She will make an amazing other one day. She has all the maternal instincts. When the Jay and Jake were first born, she stayed with Alice, helping for a while, until she could coupe. At the time, Jasper was away with work.

As I entered the living room, I couldn't hear any movement upstairs. She must be asleep already.

"Nanny!" Jay and Jake squealed as they ran towards me. They ran into my open arms and kissed my cheeks.

"Hello babies. You have to be very quite. Aunty Bella is asleep. Okay? Can you be quiet for me?" They both nodded and zipped their lips. Aww!

"Good morning." Alice sang and she waked over. I smiled and wrapped y daughter in my arms.

"Hey, sweetheart." She kissed my cheek and joined Jasper on the love seat. I smiled at the sight. They are truly made of each other.

"Esme." Rose smiled from the chair. Smiled and gave her a small hug. She looks stressed. Must be the whole baby, fake labour, thing. Poor woman.

"How are you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm good, I suppose. Tired." I smiled sympathetically.

I looked around the room to find my son not here.

"Where's Edward?" I asked no one in particular. They all looked at each other and shrugged. Weird.

"He was here a minute ago." Jay told me.

"But he followed aunty Bee upstairs." Jake said. He high-fived Jay for remembering. So cute.

Rose looked over at Alice, worried before looking at her hands. What's going on here then?

"Am I missing something?" I asked. Rose snapped her head up and shook it vigorously. Raising my eye brow, she sighed.

"It's not my place to say. I' sorry." So something is going on. I nodded to myself and turned to watch the children play.

**EPOV**

I can't stop thinking about Bella. Ever since she told me she loved me, I have been so confused. Sure I loved her too, but I thought all friends loved each other. It's one of those things.

But when she told me, I saw nothing but actual love shining in her eyes. I was so shocked I let her run out the house, going to somewhere I don't know. I felt so horrible for everything I have been doing to her.

She loves me and I have been flirting with her. Talk about selfish. But when I do flirt with her, I don't realise it until I look back on my actions. Me and Bella have always been close friends, messed around. I guess I took it to far this time.

I think it's because I don't see Rose often enough. She's my wife and I hardly see her. And if I do, she doesn't want to talk much. Our sex life has gone from great to nothing since Bella got pregnant. Maybe she thinks we don't have to do that now we have a child on the way.

I sat in the corner of Bella's room, on the rocking chair, watching her sleep. I had intended to talk to her, but she came in and fell asleep instantly. I didn't even have a chance to say 'Hi'. I don't blame her, she's had a ruff night.

Seeing her so peaceful, was an different experience. She looks so beautiful sleeping. Ever bit of her stress left and she has only her dreams to think about.

I have always known Bella is beautiful. You would have to blind not to realise that. She's a great woman. So caring, considerate and just amazing.

When we were younger and we had that one night, it was perfect. Sure it was clumsy and awkward, but I will never forget the way she looked. She had worn a black night gown and it made her pale skin stand out against her dark hair.

I knew, before we started, that this would hurt her. She didn't even want to do it at first. But she did, because I asked her too. When I did take her innocence, she didn't make a sound. I could see the pain in her eyes and the tear she quickly wiped away, but no sound left her lips.

Watching her now, made me realise I do have feeling for her. But could I do that to Rosalie? She's my wife and I love her, but I love Bella as well. Everything is so confusing.

I sighed and stood up, walking out the room as silently as I could. I shut the door and turned around. I jumped in shock hen I saw Rose stood there.

"Hey." She whispered. She seemed afraid, scared. Why?

"Hi. Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Can we talk?" I said we could and she lead me to our bedroom.

**Sorry for the rubbish chapter. But, as I said, I am in a lot of pain. A review might make it better :). **

**I am sorry to say but it is likely I wont be updating for a week or two, because I am going to Spain! I will update as soon as I am back. Sorry again.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	17. Tears

**Missed me? ;). Well I'm back now and have another chapter just for you, my lovely readers! Sorry about the wait, but as I said, I was in Spain having the time of my life. I am also hoping to update my other stories if any of you are reading them, too. So, anyway, on with the story. Enjoy. **

_I sighed and stood up, walking out the room as silently as I could. I shut the door and turned around. I jumped in shock hen I saw Rose stood there._

_"Hey." She whispered. She seemed afraid, scared. Why?_

_"Hi. Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded._

_"Can we talk?" she asked. I said we could and she lead me to our bedroom._

**Tears.**

**EPOV**

I followed behind Rose as she opened the door and sat on the bed, shutting the door behind me, I joined her on the bed. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? Does she know about Bella loving me?

I gulped when Rose turned to me. Her eyes were glassy, like she was about to cry.

"Rose, baby. Are you okay?" I asked.

"You know, I love you, right?" She, chocked out, looking up at me. Her facial expression broke my heart.

"Of course I do. You know I love you too, right?" She nodded as the tears started to fall.

"I do." She whispered.

"Rose, please tell me what's up. You're scaring me." Her bottom lip trembled.

Her tears got heavier and I took her into my arms, not sure what to do. I couldn't help but realise how different Rose and Bella felt when they are in my arms. Rose is very petit and small in my arms, whereas Bella is fuller, in a good way, and fits perfectly.

I could feel Rose's body stiffen as I wrapped her in my embrace, but she didn't pull away. Had I done something wrong? I don't think I have. She finally relaxed slightly, but didn't hug me back. Her sobs made her body rock against mine, making me shake as well.

Eventually Rose's sobs stopped and she pulled away, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Rose, has someone hurt you. If they have I will kill them." I asked. If someone had touched her in away I would. She's my wife. She shook her head vigorously.

"No. It's nothing like that." I nodded.

"Then what is it?"

"I slept with Emmett." She blurted, then sighed in relief, like a weight had been lifted.

I felt my jaw drop as I looked at her, searching her face for any joke present. There wasn't one.

"What?" I asked, still in shock. How could she do this to me?

"I am so sorry. It just kind of hap.." I cut her off.

"Does Bella know?" I snapped.

"Yes, I'm sor." I cut her off again.

"I don't want to hear it." I whispered and stood up. I walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, wondering what I did wrong. We have always had a good sex life, why did she need to go somewhere else for it? Was I not good enough for her? She always told me I was an amazing lover.

I didn't want to believe it. My wife, my Rose, cheated on my with my best friend. Two people I thought I could trust, betrayed me in the worst way possible. How could she sit there and tell me she loves me, when she knows she is about to hurt me.

Years of my life have now been wasted. How could she? I thought we were happy together. I was certainly happy. We have a baby on the way for goodness sakes.

What will happen with this baby? Will she and Emmett raise her? Will she not want her now? Rose said that Bella knows about them, so, why hasn't she told me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Rose walked into the bathroom and grabbed some tissue, wiping her tears away.

"I think it's a bit late now Rosalie." I spat and walked out, not wanting to do something I will regret.

She betrayed me. I know I have been close to Bella, but she is carrying my child. I want to be a part of the babies life. I want to be there for every bit of it. Even the pregnancy.

I slammed the bedroom door and stomped down the stairs no caring about anything. I passed Jasper, Alice and my mother and headed straight for the kitchen.

Opening the draw under the sink, I grabbed the cigarettes and the lighter I hide there. I had brought these for the actual birth, but I could really use one now. I took them into the front garden, sitting down on the porch step, I lit one up, feeling the smoke fill my lungs. I don't usually smoke, but always have some for when times get stressful. Smoking helps me think.

I thought Rose loves me. I thought Emmett valued our friendship too much to sleep with my wife. I huffed in frustration. I love Rose with all my heart, but I don't know if I could take her back after this. That's if she still wants to be with me. If she chooses Emmett, I don't know what I would do.

But since Bella told me she loved me, I can feel a connection with her. Like a spark that travels my whole body, and I don't even have to touch her. I have always loved Bella, of course I have. She's my best friend. We are closer than anyone else.

I heard the door open, but I didn't look to see who it was. If it's Rose I will probably shout at her, if it's not, then I won't talk to them.

"Edward." Bella's voice called from the door. I sighed, of course it would be her.

"You should be asleep." I grumbled. I couldn't just ignore my Bella. My Bella?

"Someone slammed a door. It woke me up." She huffed as she sat next to me on the porch step. She unconsciously ran her hand over the bump, a small smile graced her face, making me smile a little too.

I looked at Bella sitting in the moon light. She is truly very beautiful. She was just staring out into the bushes in front of us. Not talking, just sitting with me. I watched her profile as she scanned her eyes over the garden.

I couldn't help but be in awe of her. She will probably never know how stunning she is. Sitting here now, made me realise I do have feeling for her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, turning her face slightly to look at me.

"What for?" I asked.

"For blurting out what I did. I shouldn't have said anything. It's these stupid hormones." She admitted.

"It's okay. I know about Rose and Emmett." I added, mumbling slightly. She looked down and nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled again. I rolled my eyes.

I lit another cigarette and took a long pull. She made a tutting sound at me, but I rolled my eyes. She has never agreed with smoking, but she knows I have one, or two, when times get stressful. A quiet tapping started but I couldn't see where it was coming from.

I wonder where Rose has gone. Has she gone to Emmett? Is she still in our room? Does Alice and Jasper know? I'm sure Alice would of told me if she knew. The tapping go louder and it was a little annoying, but what is it?

I looked over to Bella, to ask her what the noise was, only to find my answer. Bella's teeth. She was shivering and her body was covered in Goosebumps.

"Your cold." I told her. She shrugged.

"So?" She asked, turning to me again.

"You should go inside." She rolled her eyes.

"I would rather sit here, with you." She admitted shyly, her beautiful blush covering her cheeks.

I know there is no changing her mind. So stubborn. I put my arm over her shoulder, hoping to warm her up slightly. She jumped when my arm made contact, but relax after and moved further towards me.

**BPOV**

I snuggled further into Edward's side. His smell changed slightly and had a smoky under tone to it, making it better somehow. I could feel Edwards eyes on the top of my head, but I didn't look up.

I was relieved that Rose told Edward. But sad that he is hurting. He may not show it, but I can tell.

"What's going to happen with the baby?" I asked. The question has been playing on my mind since I found out about Rose and Emmett.

"Many children have single parents. They get on with it." He shrugged.

"But this isn't a normal situation." I sighed.

He chuckled, making more of his smoky smell surround me.

"Once this is all sorted out, it will work. I promise." I smiled at his promise.

"I'll hold you to it."

"Wouldn't expect anything different." He whispered against my hair.

I smiled to myself and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. The moon was bright and stood out from the tiny stars. I put my hand on the bump and rubbed where she had just kicked. She must be up now. I sighed. Edward noticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and tried to get closer to him. It really was very cold, but I didn't want to move. Edward needs me. He's not a violent person, but when times are tough, and the cigarettes come out, there is always an explosion. I think he may be in shock about it all.

"Are _you _okay?" I turned my question back on him. This time he sighed.

"I honestly don't know how to feel." He admitted.

"Angry, sad, betrayed. Just to name a few." He chuckled at my poor attempt to be funny. His laugh made me shake against him. His slightly hysterical laugh was quiet but I could tell it was full of pain. Not a happy laugh.

I took a chance and glance up at his face. It was slightly pain, and it hurt to see him like this. What hurt the most was his eyes. The were a little glassy, full of hurt, pain. I wanted to take it away for him.

He stared right back at me, searching for something. His eyes were filling more and more, but he tried to blink them back.

"It's okay to cry." I told him, my own eyes filling up with moisture. As I told him, the tears fell over his eyes and ran down his cheeks. My own started to fall at the sight.

Over the past few weeks, everything has been building up for Edward. With stress because of the baby, amongst other things. He needed to let it all out. Like a bottle of cola. You can shake it all you like, until one day, it blows up. This is what it is like for Edward. Right here, right now, he's blowing up.

He went one step down and rested his head in my lap. I stroked his soft hair as he sobbed, like a child would with their mother. Our tears were mixing together as we sat on the front porch.

Things made be complicated between us all now, but I know things will never change with Edward and I. I may of admitted my love for him, but he isn't at all weird with me now. Just like before.

I leant my body over and placed a gentle kiss on Edwards head, before hugging his body the best I could. Seeing Edward like this, hurt. a lot. He's such a strong person, but now, he seemed like a little boy. Vulnerable.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him. His grip was like iron. Like he didn't ant to let go, ever. I wanted to be happy that he chose me too cry to, to hold, but I couldn't think of myself right now. My best friend needs me.

I don't know how long I sat there for, holding him, but eventually he sniffled and sat up, not looking at me. I put my finger under his chin and turned his head gently to look at me.

His puffy, red eyes found mine. They looked sore from crying, and tired. He needs to sleep on this. Decided what is going to happen in the morning when we have all calmed down.

"You need sleep." I whispered, wiping away a stray tear. We never broke eyes contact, it was like I couldn't. His gaze was holding mine.

"So do you." He whispered, tracing the bags under my eye with the tip of his cold finger.

I nodded in response. I could use a little more sleep.

"Come to bed with me?" He asked, timidly. I know he doesn't mean anything other than sleeping. He wants the comfort. I smiled to let him know it's okay.

"Of course." He smiled back and got up. He helped me up and took y hand leading me through the house.

As we walked through the living room, I notice the house was empty, apart from Esme. She was reading one of my newest books and looked up when we walked in. She looked at the state Edward was in and offered us a sad smile. I returened it and let Edward drag me up the stairs. Esme would lock up before she left, or she would simply stay the night. I didn't hear anyone leave, but they may of gone out the back way, not wanting to disturb us.

Edward took us into my bedroom, probably not wanting to go into his bedroom. I didn't mind. He let go of my hand as I grabbed my pyjamas and went into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and washed my face. My eyes were a little red from the silent tears I had been crying. I finished and put my hair up in a messy bun before going back into the bedroom. Edward was sat on the edge of my bed, facing me He was simply wearing a vest and some plaid pyjama pants.

He looked up when I walked in and opened his arms for me. I let him wrap his arms around my waist, hiding his face so I couldn't see the tears. After a few minutes he stood up too and took my hand, leading me to the bed.

We settled down ad just looked at each other. Even though he has been crying for, I don't even know how long for, he still looked like a greek god. Perfect. His beauty is flawless and he takes my breath away.

His eyes were so intense as they bored into mine. I nearly gasped at the fire within them. They were burning deep into my soul. Never has he ever looked at me like this.

He leaned forward, and I knew what was about to happen, but I couldn't let him. I placed my finger to his lips and shook my head. If he did kiss me, he would regret it in the morning. He's sad and exhausted, he probably doesn't know what he's doing. He is looking for comfort, but this isn't the way he should get it.

"We should sleep." I told him. He nodded and placed a small kiss against my finger.

I rolled over, so I had my back to him. His arms slid around me and cradled me and the baby to his body. His fingers danced over the bump, like he was playing the piano. I could feel the darkness coming and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Was it worth the wait? Please tell me what you think. Good or bad, I don't mind. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	18. Good mornings

**I feel bad about not updating for a whole week! so here's another one, just for you. Enjoy. **

_He leaned forward, and I knew what was about to happen, but I couldn't let him. I placed my finger to his lips and shook my head. If he did kiss me, he would regret it in the morning. He's sad and exhausted, he probably doesn't know what he's doing. He is looking for comfort, but this isn't the way he should get it._

_"We should sleep." I told him. He nodded and placed a small kiss against my finger._

_I rolled over, so I had my back to him. His arms slid around me and cradled me and the baby to his body. His fingers danced over the bump, like he was playing the piano. I could feel the darkness coming and fell asleep with a smile on my face._

**Good mornings.**

I woke up due to the thumping coming from the inside of my stomach. Baby C's awake. I went to move, but realise there was a pair of very strong arms holding me back. Edward.

I smiled and turned slightly. My breath caught in my throat. He was still asleep and his mouth was slightly open, small snores sounded from him. His tousled bronze hair was even messier than normal, but it made him look better. His eyes were still slightly red from crying, but he looked peaceful.

I turned some more to get comfortable again. He moved a little, shaping himself to me. He mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out. He looked like a child when he slept.

I timidly brought my hand to his hair, running my fingers through the soft bronze hair. I loved the feel of everything, his arms around my, his hair between my fingers. I could lay like this forever.

My hand left his hair and went down to his face. I index finger tip traced over his nose, cheeks, eyes, lips. His skin's so soft, like a babies bottom. My finger lingered on his bottom lip, running gently over it.

His tongue darted out and he licked his lips, licking my finger in the process. I moved my hand away quickly, worried I had woke him. I hadn't. He just mumbled something again, before falling silent.

I chuckled and wiped my finger on the sheets. I'm changing them later. I timidly put my arms around him, holding him. He tightened his grip on my and sighed contently. I smiled and let my eyes close.

When I woke this time, I was alone. I sat up, feeling very cold without Edward's arms around me. I sighed and looked down at my hands, biting my lip. Maybe he regrets last night, and hoped I wouldn't remember.

I jumped when the toilet flushed in my bathroom. The door opened and Edward creped out, probably thinking I was still asleep. He looked over at me and jumped to.

"Good morning." He smiled when he had composed himself.

"Hi." I mumbled and flopped back onto the bed, laying under the covers. He chuckled and walked over, climbing in next to me.

He pulled me into his arms again and I let him. I didn't want to be out of his embrace. I have no clue how I am going to sleep tonight without him there with me.

"We should get up." Edward told me, squeezing me tighter.

"I don't want to." I replied, nuzzling his neck.

"Me neither." I smiled at his admittance.

We stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. I loved it. Everything I have ever wanted in life, I had here. I was in Edward's arms, pregnant with his child. I know that isn't exactly the case, but I can believe it is, for a while.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Edward suddenly asked. I was confused.

"No?" It sounded like a question. "Why would you be?" He sighed.

"I just mean, is us being like this, making you feel uncomfortable." I was still confused.

"You've lost me." He smiled.

"Silly girl. Us hugging like this, is it making you feel weird?" I get it. He's asking if I mind him holding me like this, when I have feelings for him. I smiled and pulled back, so I could see his face.

"I couldn't be better." I admitted, blushing. "Is this uncomfortable for you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I couldn't be better." He replied. I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

I listened to his breathing and his heart beat. They were steady and slow. The even beating of his heart was soothing. Never have I laid in bed with a man before. Last night was the first time I have ever slept with someone male. Not that I would tell Edward that. I think he likes to be my first everything. He was my first kiss, first time, first person I have shared a bed with, other than Emmett and the girls.

"We should go and see Rose." He mused aloud. My eyes grew wide.

"What?" Why would he want to go and see her so soon. I thought he would at least wait a few days.

"Lets go to your house and see Rose and Emmett." He said. He moved to get out the bed and my head flopped onto the mattress. I didn't want to get up.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. Edward looked at me front the side of the bed and smirked. I didn't move as he stalked towards me, like a predator and I was his prey. His eyes were on mine until he was above me, caging me between his arms.

His eyes were on fire, the same as last night and I gulped. I fought Edward off last night because he was physically and emotionally tired. I wouldn't be able to now.

"You look scared." He sounded amused. I gulped again.

"Slightly." I added. He laughed a deep laugh and it made my heart flutter. Butterflies filled my stomach as he looked back at me.

"Don't be afraid. I don't bite. Hard." He added at the end. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck, before placing a soft kiss there and leaning over my face again.

"You are so beautiful." He mused. I blushed and started to chew on my bottom lip. His eyes flashed to it, then back to my eyes. My heart did a flip. They flashed to my lips again, then my eyes. He did this a couple of times before he leaned down.

I wanted so bad, just to close the distance. To feel his lips against mine again, after all this time. But I couldn't. He needs to sort all this out with Rosalie. His wife. I sighed and turned my head. His lips landed on my cheek.

He pulled back shocked and looked at me.

"What?" He asked, dazed. Obviously not liking being rejected.

"Your married." I looked back at his flawless face. He sighed but nodded.

"She cheated." His eyes got hard at the thought and he looked away. Suddenly they flashed to mine. "I thought you loved me." His words made my heart stop. Of course I love him. I told him I do.

"I do." I admitted. "But if you kiss me, you will be cheating too. The vows you made, may not mean anything to her, but I know they mean something to you." He nodded.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

He asked and I smiled.

"'Cuz I'm smart." I shrugged.

-x- Surrogate -x-

After we eventually got up, I made breakfast while Edward showered. I had one last night, so I'm good. Edward is still insisting on seeing Rose and Emmett today. I know I can't stop him, but I could try. He needs to calm down first. He seems okay, but when he sees them, I know something will happen.

"Hey." Someone came up behind me and hugged me. I shrieked not expecting it. A low chuckle sounded in my ear.

"Hello Edward." I said and got out of his hold. He pouted.

"Can we please go and see them. We need to sort this out." He begged like a child.

"I really don't think that is the best ides." I bit my lip, unsure.

"Don't do that." he mumbled.

"Do what?" Confusion in my voice.

"That." I pointed at me.

"What?" I asked again. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, pulling my lip from my teeth.

"That." He said again. I rolled my eyes.

"Why ever not?"

"Because it's bleeding." He told me. I licked my lip and sure enough, there was blood.

He took his thumb and wiped it across my lip, catching the blood. There wasn't much, but still some on his thumb. He then put his thumb in his mouth. I couldn't believe it. It was incredibly sexy and I got hot just watching it.

I bit my lip again and blushed, turning slowly to what I was doing. He chuckled, obviously knowing the effect he has on me. I could barely hear his soft steps as he walked to a chair, pulling it out and sitting on it.

I could feel his eyes on me and I moved around the kitchen. It was strange, having Edwards attention like this. I loved everything he has been doing. It made me feel sexy, made me feel wanted.

I placed Edward's breakfast on the table and went to get mine. I sat opposite him and I could feel him watching me as I ate. It was unnerving. I huffed and looked up to met his gaze. He was smirking at me.

"What?" I snapped. He smirked again.

"What?" He repeated.

"Do you have to watch me?"

"I wasn't." He gave me an innocent smile. Too innocent.

I huffed and stood up, walking to the sink and dumping my dishes in there. He could wash, seeing as I cooked. I stormed out the room and went upstairs to get dressed. I just chose jeans and a long top for today, not worried about how I look. I took my hair from the bun and let it fall down my back. After a little perfume I went back downstairs.

Edward was no where to be seen when I came back to the kitchen. I called out to him, but got no answer. I checked everywhere, but couldn't find him. I noticed his keys were missing and swore under my breath. He's gone to see Rose and Emmett.

I quickly pulled on some shoes and grabbed my keys. Climbing into my car, I sped all the way to my house. I told him to leave it for now, calm down some more. Why couldn't he listen to me?

I got to my house, and sure enough, both Rose's and Edward's cars were in the drive. I parked up and ran to the door, carefully. I could hear shouting and crying from inside.

I threw the door open and my eyes widened. Emmett was pinning Edward to the floor as he thrashed about, trying to get free. Emmett's nose was bleeding and his eye looked a little red. He punched him?

Rose was in the corner sobbing into her hands. She looked so scared. Had Edward done something? Had he said something to her? I need to talk to her, but Edward needs me right now.

I kneeled by his head and he looked up, stopping all movements. Emmett looked surprised, but still didn't let go.

"I told you to leave it." I scolded him. He shrugged and looked at the floor. I placed my finger under his chin and made him look at me. When he did I smiled, he smiled back.

"We need to sort this out." He told me.

"I know, but I said in a few days. Look where this has got you." I gestured to Emmett. Edward laughed a little, but still didn't look away.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"Apology excepted." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Rose stopped her loud crying and stared over at us, not sure what to do. I offered her a smiled, but she didn't smile back. Have I done something wrong? I wanted to ask her, but I really need to get Edward home.

"Let him go Emmett." I sighed. He looked like I was mad. "I can handle him." I assured him. He looked skeptical but did as I asked. "Get up." I commanded Edward. He did as he was told, getting to his feet. Once he was up, he helped me up too. "Go out to the car, drive home and I will see you there." He nodded and left, glaring at Emmett all the way out.

I sighed and walked upstairs, into the bathroom. When I was done, I went back downstairs. Emmett was holding Rose and she rested her head on his shoulder. I didn't say a word as I walked past them.

"Bella, wait." Rose begged. I scowled at her.

"Why should I Rosalie?" I spat, not in the mood right now.

"Listen to us, please." She begged.

"I don't think I will. You have hurt me. I ruined my body to give you a child, and you cheat on your husband, with my brother, of all people. You also hurt Edward, he cried himself to sleep last night. How do I know? Because he had to stay with me. He couldn't even go into your room without breaking down. So no Rosalie. I think I will listen to you, when I am ready. Goodbye." I huffed and walked out to the car.

Edward was leaning against the Volvo smirking at me.

"Nice speech." He praised. I blushed and walked to the truck.

"I try." I mumbled. He smiled and walked to me, pulling my into his arms.

"What would I do without you?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"I don't know." I breathed in his smell before pulling away.

"I will meet you at home. Follow me." He nodded and climbed in the Volvo, ready to follow. I led the way home. I watched Edward in the rear view mirror for a while, until he saw I was doing it. I blushed and looked away, but I would see him looking at me too.

Finally, I pulled up to the house and cut the engine. Before I even undone my seat belt, Edward had my door open. I thanked him and climbed out, fishing in my pocket for my keys. I found them and unlocked the door.

"I'll cook dinner. Why don't you go and have a long, hot bath?" Edward suggested. I smiled at the thought.

"You sure?" I wanted to make sure.

"Certain." I smiled and headed for the stairs.

My hair was in a messy bun, as I slid into the hot water. It felt amazing. I completely relaxed in the tub, never wanting to get out. Eventually the water slowly got cold, and I had to get out. I drained the tub and grabbed the towel I had brought in.

On my bed was my gold nightgown,. It's silk and stops mid thigh, tying at the front. There was note from Edward, telling me to wear this over my underwear. I felt a little embarrassed, but did it anyway. I was confused why he asked me to wear this? I haven't worn it in ages, and I didn't think anyone even knew I had it.

Once I was dressed, I left my hair up and walked down stairs. On the stairs, I was assaulted with the smell of lavender and spices. It smelt amazing. As I walked into the living room, I gasped.

**Cliffy :O. What do you think it is? I will update ASAP! I hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	19. massages

**I Would love to thank **_abby St. James _**for the amazing review she gave me for the last chapter. It made my whole week. Thank you so much. So this chapter is dedicated just for you. Thanks for sticking with this story. Twi-girl09 x. Enjoy.**

_Once I was dressed, I left my hair up and walked down stairs. On the stairs, I was assaulted with the smell of lavender and spices. It smelt amazing. As I walked into the living room, I gasped. _

**Massages.**

Edward sat on the settee, two champagne glasses filled with orange juice in his hands, smiling his crooked grin at me. The room was lit with candles. That explains the smell. He had some oils on the table next to him, as well as a towel. One of the soft-back dinning room chairs had been brought in and was littered with red rose petals.

The smell was even more intense now. Baby C was kicking gently, letting me know she was okay. Tears came to my eyes as I looked around. It was amazing. If I thought Edward was beautiful before, he looked even better in candle light.

He stood and placed the glasses on the table. Holding his hand out for me, he slowly walked towards me. I placed my hand in his, the heat spreading up my arm.

I looked into Edward's green eyes, they were soft, gentle, all hints of the anger from this morning gone. He seemed his old self again.

"What's all this?" I managed to gasp out.

"A treat. A massage actually." I smiled. Edward has always been amazing at massages.

"Wow." I breathed.

"You look amazing, by the way." He told me. I smiled at him, not sure what to say.

I can't understand Edward's behaviour at the moment. If I was him, I would be crying my heart out, I would be distraught. But he's taken this all really well. He's trying to be normal, the best he can. I hope it's not for my sake. I'm fine.

He lead me over to the settee and sat down, I sat next to him and excepted the orange juice he offered me. I sat in silence, enjoying the smells in the room. The juice was delicious and I drained the glass quickly. Edward chuckled and refilled it for me.

"I'm sorry about today." He mumbled, embarrassed. I nodded. I have already forgiven him, but he doesn't know that.

"It's okay. But you need to listen to me more." I admitted, this time he nodded.

"I really do." He blushed slightly. He blushed? What is he thinking about?

A timer went off in the kitchen and he smiled before getting up and going in. I could hear movement but I didn't know what he was doing. Eventually he came back in, his smile still on his face.

"Dinner's ready." I nodded and stood, following him into the dinning room.

It was set up like the living room. Candles lined the table and all the surfaces, the light was on dim, so we could see better as we ate. Rose petals spread across the silk table cloth. It seemed like a date, but we know it's not. Spaghetti bolognaise was placed at both ends of the table and Edward pulled out a chair at one end for me.

As we ate, we talked about random things. Turns out, Edward went to the store while I was in the bath and brought a loud of things. I didn't even know he ha left in the first place.

We finished and Edward took the dishes, leaving them for later. I settled on the settee again, waiting for his return. When he did, he had a tray covered in cloth. I raised a brow as he placed it on the table. He pulled the cloth off and I smiled. There was fresh strawberries, cream and chocolate sauce.

"Strawberry?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, of course I want one. He dipped it in the cream, then the chocolate and fed it to me. It was a little weird that it was Edward, but I liked it. A lot.

We laughed over random memories as we had dessert. We tried to keep them about us, not Rose or Emmett. It's not like we are cutting them out, it's just so Edward doesn't get upset again. I couldn't handle seeing him hurting again.

He stood and took my hands pulling me up too. I stood and let him take me to the dining chair. As I'm pregnant, I have to sit when I have a message, not being able to lay on my front.

I straddled the chair, the back to my front, and sighed. Edward's hands fell on my shoulders, pulling the gown down. I blushed. I didn't want him to see me in my underwear, but it would only be my back anyway. He wrapped the towel around my lower back and added some oils to his hands.

Classical music filled the room and I knew it immediately.

"My lullaby." I breathed.

"I had it recorded for tonight. I have been planning this for a while now." I smiled at his admittance.

I moaned as his warm hands found my tense shoulders. They glided over the flesh, like a dancer would on a dance floor. The oils smelled amazing and felt good on my hot skin, cooling it.

His hands moved from my shoulders and further down my back. I lost myself in the sensations. The smells, the feel of his hands on my skin, everything. I could feel the tear threatening to spill and I tried to blink them back. I didn't want to cry at a time like this.

His hands went to my hips and I moaned, very loudly. I blushed when I realise how loud it was.

"Is that nice?" Edward chuckled.

"So good." I moaned again when he pressed a little harder. I think I am going to make this a weekly thing.

The music changed, going to one he composed for Esme. Another of my favourites.

"I will be right back." He whispered. I nodded, disappointed as his hands left my body.

He wasn't kidding either. He was right back, but had another chair with him. He placed it close to the back of mine and sat on it. I could feel him pressed against my back as he got ready. Then his hands were back. I let my head drop on a pillow that was placed on the chair.

Edward hummed along to the songs as they changed. His voice was like bells, sweet and had a caring tone in it. I was so relaxed, I could just fall asleep if I wanted to.

"Are you tired?" He asked, peeking round to look at my face. I had a dreamy smile playing on my lips and my eyes were closed, relishing in the sensations.

"Hmm." I hummed.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked. I shook my head, never wanting to stop what I was feeling. My heart was thumping quickly in my chest and the butterflies were taking over my stomach. His hands were gentle, like he was worshipping my body.

"I think we should tell everyone about how we lost our virginities." he blurted. My eyes snapped open in shock.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. It was _him_ that asked _me_ if we could keep it a secret.

"We should tell them. Get it of our chests, so to speak." I couldn't believe it.

"I don't know." I chewed on my lip, unsure.

"Sleep on it?" He asked and I nodded.

After a while, I was relaxed again. I could tell Edward was getting tired, his hands were softer and slower than before.

"You can stop now." I mumbled, even though I didn't want him to.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Thanks, Edward. It was amazing." I pulled the dressing gown back up again and tied it up, not wanting to flash the poor man.

He put the chairs back and washed his hands, while I turned the lights on and blew out the candles. I don't want a fire, while we sleep.

Edward must be in so much stress right now. It should have been me, giving him the massage. No matter how good it felt, I feel bad that he felt the need to do it. Maybe he was sweetening me up, preparing me for something bad.

If that was the case, this has to be bad, for him to do that amazingly well. Not that I am complaining. I would give him anything after that.

I flopped onto the settee and put my legs up. I couldn't see my feet as I tried to look at them. My bump has gotten so much bigger recently, making me unable to see my feet. Not a good thing for someone who is as clumsy as I am.

I could feel how swollen my ankles were. They were sore, but bearable, for now. When Renee was pregnant with me and Emmett, her ankles got so bad she couldn't walk. Speaking of Renee I should really call her and Charlie soon. They wasn't too happy when I told them about this whole situation, but they said they would support me.

Edward strolled back into the room, but stopped short when he saw me. I looked myself over, worried. Is something wrong? Am I bleeding? Am I bruised?

"What?" I asked, I could hear the panic in my voice. He smiled and I instantly relaxed.

"Nothing." He carried on walking towards me. He lifted my legs and sat down, placing my feet in his lap.

"Why did you do all this?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to." He shrugged, but I could tell there was a different reason.

"No, tell me." I demanded.

"I feel bad." He admitted.

"About what?" What has he got to feel bad about?

"When you told me you loved me. I didn't say it back." His eyes looked away from the floor and to my eyes. They were intense, like he was trying to tell me something.

I gasped. What did he mean, he didn't say it back? Of course he didn't, because he doesn't love me. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"What?" I cried. I didn't give him a chance to answer though. I took my feet from his lap and walked out the room, upstairs and into my bedroom.

Why must he confuse me? I sat on the bed and put my head into my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. My life has gotten so complicated. Before I agreed to this, it was simple.

I worked from home, spent the weekends with my friends, I was the mother of the group. I have always been told, I have a good head on my shoulders, and I did. Now? Now my life is a complete mess.

I am carrying a baby that isn't mine, and I don't even know if her parents want her anymore. I have ruined the relationship between me and my best friend. I'm not talking to my brother at the moment. Like I said. A mess.

A knock sounded on my door and I wiped the tears away, before looking up. Edward stood there, watching me. His eyes looked regretful.

"I mean it Bella." I shook my head.

"Mean what?" I sighed.

"That i lov..." I cut him off.

"No you don't. You can't. You have Rose and you have this baby. You don't love me" I don't know who I was trying to convince, me or him. He sighed and come over to me. Kneeling in front of me, he took my hands in his, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I do. When you told me, I was so shocked, I couldn't even think. But over the past few days, I have come to realise that I do love you. Rose cheating on me made me realise that. I can't lose you Bella." His eyes were soft. They screamed nothing but truth.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into the silent room. I choked back a sob.

"I love you too." I whispered back. His smile got massive and I couldn't help but smile back through my tears.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked. I knew that if I said yes, it would be wrong. But I didn't want to.

"Yes." I breathed.

I got onto my knees in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me too him the best he could with the bump between us. My hands went to his arms, holding him. He looked down at me as I looked up. His eyes flashed to my lips, as mine did to his. He leaned down and I reached up, closing the distance.

Our lips met and a jolt of electricity ran from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. Our kiss was slow, experimenting, but full of love. It had been years since I kissed anyone, that also happened to be Edward, but it still felt the same. Amazing.

His soft lips moulded to mine as he pulled me even closer. My hands left his arms and ran up his shoulders, to his neck. They left his neck and went into his hair, burying in there.

Out kiss got more intense when he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my mouth slightly and felt his tongue enter my mouth, exploring it. My tongue soon joined his as they danced together.

I couldn't believe it. I was kissing Edward Cullen. He tasted amazing and I couldn't get enough. But, all too soon, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. He stole sweet, chaste kisses, but never looked away from my eyes.

Baby C kicked just under Edward's hands, making us both smile.

"We need to talk to Rose and Emmett." He whispered breaking the silence. I nodded. We sure have to now.

"In the morning. I promise." He smile.

"Thank you."

Our lips met again, but this time, it was fast and full of passion. The heat built up in my stomach and all over my skin, making me very hot. Edward's hands started to explore my body, making me moan into the kiss.

We kissed for a while longer, until it got to late to stay up any longer. If we are going to be seeing Rose and Emmett tomorrow we need seep. Edward helped me off the floor and into the bed. I didn't change as there was no need, and Edward just wore his boxer shorts. When he took his top of, I couldn't help but look at his amazing body.

He climbed in next to me and wrapped his body around mine, our legs tangled under the sheets.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." He whispered against my lips. Hearing it made my heart beat faster.

"Night. I love you, too." It felt amazing, being able to tell him that. We shared one more long kiss before the unconsciousness took me under.

**Too soon? Any good? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	20. Talking

**Sorry for the confusion, Bella is about seven and a half months pregnant now. Enjoy.**

_He climbed in next to me and wrapped his body around mine, our legs tangled under the sheets. _

"_Goodnight Bella. I love you." He whispered against my lips. Hearing it made my heart beat faster. _

"_Night. I love you, too." It felt amazing, being able to tell him that. We shared one more long kiss before the unconsciousness took me under. _

**Talking.**

Kisses assaulted my neck, making me shiver. Hands ran over my large stomach making the baby kick. I breathed in and smelt the best smell in the world. Edward.

I kept my eyes closed, wondering how long until he realised I was awake. He probably already knows, but I can pretend. His kisses moved to my shoulder and back again, creating a pattern.

"I know your awake." He mumbled against my shoulder. I smiled.

"No I'm not." I whispered. He chuckled. Before I realised it had happened I was on my back, facing the ceiling as Edward rested his head on my massive stomach.

"Is Bella awake yet little one?" He cooed. I opened one of my eyes and peered down at him. He was smiling his breathtaking smile at me. Baby C kicked just under Edwards head. "She is? Okay. Thanks." I giggled like a little school girl. He is just too cute sometimes.

He moved from the bottom of the bed and crawled up, laying next to me.

"Good morning." He rubbed his nose on mine.

"It is now." I smiled. "What's the time?" I groaned as I stretched out my pregnant form.

"Just after nine." He informed me. I nodded and looked at my stomach again, knowing she will be hungry very soon.

I suddenly realised I didn't have my dressing gown on anymore. The blanket was to one side, leaving my body completely exposed. I blushed and reached for the blanket.

"What's got you like a tomato?" He chuckled. Someone's in a good mood. I shook my head and reached for the blanket again, only the stomach wouldn't let me. Edward noticed what I wanted and grabbed it for me, putting it over the both of us.

"When can we go and see Rose?" He asked. I shrugged. I know she isn't working today, but I'm unsure if she even wants to see us.

"I'll text her in a while."

We stayed in bed for only a little while, holding each other ad sharing kisses now that we could. I did text Rose and she said she was free all day. I didn't really want to see her right now. What will she think of Edward and I? Is there even an Edward and I?

I eventually got showered and dressed. Choosing jeans and a tight shirt, showing off just how pregnant I was. That way, if Rose gets mad about mine and Edward's kisses, she can't hit a pregnant woman. It is her child after all.

I left my hair down and didn't add any make-up, knowing today would be emotional for me. I want to know what is happening with this baby today, and I will find out.

Edward made a simple breakfast, cleaning away afterwards. We kissed one more time before we got in the Volvo, starting the five minute drive to my house. Edward held my hand the whole time, rubbing soothing circles onto my palm. It did comfort me, knowing Edward was there.

We pulled up and got out, walking the short path to the front door. I knocked, just in case, and waited for one of them to answer. Emmett did. The guys glared at each other for a minute until I cleared my throat.

Once I had Emmett's attention, he kissed my cheek and led the way to the living room. As if I didn't know. Rose was sat on the only chair, looking at her hands. I did feel sorry for her, but in a way I didn't.

She looked up and her eyes met mine. She smiled a small smile and I smiled back. After all, I wasn't the one she cheated on. Edward and I sat on the love seat. He sat very close to me and I could tell Rose noticed this too.

An awkward silence dragged on, nobody knowing where to start. I couldn't stand it. Emmett was shooting Rose sly glances and she would smile. They obviously care for each other.

"Why?" Edward voice made me jump, the silence destroyed. He grabbed my hand, knowing he needs comfort, I held it back.

"When Bella got pregnant, you wasn't there much anymore. Emmett was. At first he was there as a friend, then as time wore on, I started to have feeling for him. We slept together, as a mistake. But I liked the way he made me feel, so it happened again and again.

"My feelings for him got stronger and mine for you, weakened. I could see the twinkle in you eye as you looked at Bella. I could tell you had very strong feelings for her." Rose paused and took a deep breath, wiping some tears away. My own eyes were filling. I looked at Edward. He was looking at our joined hands. A drop of moisture feel onto my hand, telling me that he was crying. I squeezed his hand and he looked up at me, meeting my eyes.

"I felt so bad that I couldn't give you a child. It hurt me so much. When Bella found out the embryo had attached, you would smile all the time. It was the happiest I had ever seen you. Knowing it wasn't me that made you that happy…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "But Emmett was there. He would text me jokes, make me smile. I have known for a while now that I loved him. But I tried to stop myself from acting on those feelings. I guess I didn't try very hard." She looked to Emmett, smiling.

I knew she had finished her story, but I needed to know one thing.

"What about the baby? Do you not want her anymore?" She looked into my eyes. I could tell how bad she felt.

"Of course I still want her. I have always wanted a baby with Edward. Something to show our love. But now, I don't know if I love him anymore." She choked back a sob. I could tell how hard this was for her.

I stood and walked over to her, taking her into my arms. She gripped me back, sobbing on my shoulder. I could see Emmett was itching to comfort her from the corner of my eye. I looked over to Edward. He didn't looked as hurt as I thought he would.

"What is going to happen to her?" Edward's voice was quiet. Rose composed herself and looked over to him.

"Two single parents raising a child I suppose. Most children have single parents and lead normal lives."

"But she won't have single parents or a normal life will she? This situation isn't normal. Anyway, you have Emmett. As I have Bella." My eyes widened as they looked over to him. Why did he blurt it like that?

Rose pulled away from me and stood up, her eyes not leaving me. I felt guilty. I had to look away, so my eyes trained onto the floor.

"Is that true?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded, still not looking up.

"Yes. It is." Edward's voice was confident, proud in a way.

"How long has this been going on?" Her voice, shook, like she was sad.

"Not as long as you and Emmett, don't worry. I don't cheat." Edward spat, his voice hard. I looked up, meeting his eyes. They immediately softened.

"Since last night." I finally admitted. My eyes flickered to hers for a second, I could see how much this hurt her. But she was the one who cheated on Edward in the first place.

"So that's it then? We split up and move on?" Rose asked Edward. He shrugged.

"If that's what you want." She nodded, her eyes on Emmett.

"It is." Edward nodded in acceptance.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked, not wanting to lose my best friends or my brother over this.

"Of course we can." Edward and Rose said at the same time.

We stayed a little longer, talking and sorting some things out. We decided what will happen with the baby. She will live with Rose, but Edward will have joint custody. Every member present was happy with that. Rose asked if she could move in with Emmett, I don't have a problem with it. So Rose is my new roommate.

Emmett and Rose are a couple. They want to take Jasper and Alice out to dinner, explain the situation so I don't have to. They are both happy for me and Edward. As I am for them. I could see the pain in Edward's eyes when Rose gave him her wedding ring.

Edward held my hand the whole way home, rubbing circles on my palm, much like he did on the way. I sigh in contentment, looking out the window. I always though I had everything, but now Edward is actually mine, I realised I was missing a huge part of life. The best part.

We pulled up to Edward's house and he climbed out, coming round to help me out. He chuckled when I refused the help he offered and tried to get out on my own, I didn't get very far.

In the end, my bladder decided to make itself known, so I had to except his help. I waddled to the door and up the stairs as quick as I could, not wanting to chance waiting.

I finished and met Edward in the living room. He had two cups of tea and some biscuits. Amazing.

"You okay, Edward?" I asked, he had his back to me and had his head down.

"Yeah, you?" His voice cracked and my heart pained.

"Oh, Edward." I cried and waddled to him, sitting on the space next to him, I cradled him to me.

Tears ran slowly down his face, soaking my shirt. I didn't mind, I just wanted him to stop crying. He held strong the whole day, staying strong in front of Rose probably. But now it's just us, he can really show how he feels.

That's what I love about Edward. He isn't scared to show me his real feelings. I held his head to my chest, rocking backwards and forwards, trying to sooth him. It helped a little. His cried quietened, his body stopped shaking.

Long after he stopped crying, I didn't let go and neither did he. I think he needed this, to be held. He has had a hard week, and he needs comfort. Eventually his quiet snores filled the room. I smiled at the sound.

I didn't want to wake him, so I thought I would leave him down here for a while. I carefully unwrapped his arms from around me and wiggled out from under him. I replaced myself with a pillow. He held onto it, snuggling like he would with me.

Once everything was sorted downstairs, I kissed Edward gently and climbed the stairs. Laying on my bed, I realised just how big it actually is. Last night, Edward filled the gap in it, but also in my heart too. I felt so lonely here on my own.

I finally started drifting off to sleep, when the door opened. A body climbed in next to me, kissing my neck and holding me close to him. I smiled.

"Night, Love." He whispered.

"Night, Edward."

**I know this wasn't a very good chapter, but I wanted to clear up the situation at hand. If you have any questions, please ask and I will answer them. Until next time ;). **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	21. Appointment

**If this chapter doesn't make sense, I am sorry, but many of my readers have asked for this to happen, so it has. Enjoy. **

_Once everything was sorted downstairs, I kissed Edward gently and climbed the stairs. Laying on my bed, I realised just how big it actually is. Last night, Edward filled the gap in it, but also in my heart too. I felt so lonely here on my own._

_I finally started drifting off to sleep, when the door opened. A body climbed in next to me, kissing my neck and holding me close to him. I smiled._

_"Night, Love." He whispered._

_"Night, Edward."_

**Appointments.**

Eight and a half months and I am fed up. The weather outside is freezing, but I couldn't be hotter. I just want all of this to be over. When this baby finally comes, I can get on with my life.

Me and Edward have been together just over a month now. To say everyone was shocked when they found out, would be an understatement. Esme was ecstatic, but was still cautious about our situation. Once it was explained, she was happy again.

Rose and Emmett told Alice and Jasper, so I told the boys. They didn't really understand it. But they did try to listen. I basically told them that if they see me and uncle Edward together from now on, not to worry. They understood that.

Rose is getting very nervous now, worried she will screw this up. I have assured her that she will be an amazing mother, but she still has doubts. When the doctor told me I could give birth anytime I wasn't worried. I'm not scared of the birth at all.

When it does finally happen, I have to remember I am doing this for my best friends, giving them the only gift they may ever want. Edward and Rose are getting along well. Better that I thought they would actually. They have no hate towards the other and are acting like normal friends would.

Emmett and Edward are still a little off. I worry if I have to leave the two of them alone for any amount of time. I don't want to come back and find one of them hurt.

Rose moved all her things into our house, sharing a room with Emmett. I think it's time for me to move anyway, give them some space. They could use the extra room with a new born and I don't want to get under their feet anyway.

I know it may sound bad, I move out the minute Rose moves in, but I don't think I could cope anyway. Living in a house with a baby I carried for nine months and not being able to mother her. Care for her.

I know I will see her a lot. She is my boyfriends child after all, but it's different. When she is with Edward and I, we can pretend, if only for a while. But with Rose there, I can't.

Edward has taken off his wedding ring too, now. He didn't want to at first and I completely understood. They spent quiet some time married, I don't expect him to forget about it just like that. Both his and Rose's rings are on a chain in Edward's top draw, a reminder, of what once was.

We are due for an appointment in an hour, with Doctor White. I haven't really seen her since the actual implantation, but she wants me to sign some more paperwork.

"Bella, love, we have to go now." Edward's voice called from downstairs. I sighed and got off the bed, walking to the door and downstairs. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry." I mumbled and grabbed my coat. He helped me into it and closed the door behind us.

The soft music was the only sound in the car, calming music. Our silent isn't awkward, more of a time to think. The smile on Edward's face never left. He hardly doesn't not smile anymore. He seems so much happier and I love it. He radiates happiness.

I could see Rose and Emmett inside his jeep. They looked happy. They were both smiling widely, probably about something Emmett said. They noticed us pulling in and got out, walking over to us. Emmett pulled me in for a hug first, then it was Rose's turn.

The couple shared 'Hello's' with Edward and he was polite back. I held Edward's hand as we walked into the clinic and sighed in. we didn't have to wait long before Doctor White asked us into her room. I waddled in and huffed into the chair, fed up with my size.

Every laughed at me as I scowled, not finding the funny side in any of this. We sat in silence, waiting for the doctor to find the right paperwork. She finally got it and looked up, smiling at me.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" She questioned.

"We're fine thank you. How are you doc?" She smiled at the name, I think.

"Fine thank you."

"Now, can you read through these please?" She asked me. I nodded and accepted the paperwork. I scanned the first page, trying to take it all in. I got half way down and had to stop.

"Doc, what's AID?" I looked up at her, confused.

"Artificial insemination by donor. In this case, you are the donor. It explained it all in the first set of paperwork I gave Edward and Rosalie. Did you not read it?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I just thought it was some weird term." I paused, then my eyes grew wide. "What do you mean, I'm the donor?"

"The eggs we collected from Rosalie were sterile, unable to be used. But yours were fine." I think my heart stopped.

"What?" I breathed.

"The child you are carrying is yours ad Edward's biologically but Edward and Rosalie's by law." Tears sprang to my eyes, making me unable to see.

I had to get out. I stood up shakily, placing the paperwork on the table. I could feel all of their eyes on me, but I didn't care. I walked to the door and opened it, slipping out and shutting it behind me. I can't do this. Tears streamed down my face, making everyone look at me.

As soon as the door clicked closed I took off down the halls, to the nearest toilet. I fell to the floor in front of it and emptied my stomach. I couldn't think straight. Why wasn't I _told _this before. Everybody knows that nobody actually reads paperwork.

When this baby is born, it's going to be so much harder now. This is _my _baby. Mine and Edwards. Another round of sickness hit me. When I thought she was Rosalie's I could give her up, hand her over with a smile on my face, but now. This baby is my flesh and blood.

The child I have been carrying for nearly nine months is mine all along. I finished throwing up and got back to my feet, flushing the toilet. I rinsed my mouth out and looked at myself in the mirror.

I am having a baby, so I can give her up. My own baby. Seeing her in the arms of someone else is going to be so hard, but will I be able to give her up at all now? Knowing she will be a part of me and a part of Edward.

I splashed my face with some cold water, cooling my hot cheeks and calming my sore eyes. I pushed away from the mirror and left the bathroom, going back to Doctor White's room.

Every pair of eyes were on me as I entered the room, judging my facial expression. I kept my face blank, emotionless. Sitting on the same chair as before, I picked the paperwork back up and read through it. It basically said that, although she is mine, I will have no claim to her and Rose's will, practically making her Rose's.

"I'm guessing by your reaction, you didn't know." Doctor White's voice mad me jump. "no, I did not." I glared at Rose and Edward, making them shrink back into their chairs.

"We didn't either." Edward mumbled.

"I don't want to hear it." I growled and reached for a pen.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. I understand." Rose stopped me from signing.

"Do you want this baby? Will you care for her?" My voice was emotionless.

"Of course." She answered both questions. I nodded and signed where told, handing over my baby.

The paperwork got filed away, I stood and left. I could hear the others following, calling my name. I ignored them, not wanting to speak right now. When we arrived at the Volvo, I turned to Edward.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up." He nodded, obviously understanding my need to be alone.

I couldn't stop the tears as I walked out the parking lot, away from the clinic. I didn't know where I was going, I just know I don't want to be at home right now, or at Edward's for that matter.

I let my feet take me, letting my mind run. How could all of us not known? Is this some kind of sick joke? If it is, it isn't very funny. Movement inside of my stomach made my hand fly to it, caressing the bump. By the feel of it, she has the hick-ups.

"Hey sugar." A male voice made me snap my head up, away from the bump. A group of men were walking towards me, cans in hand and smiling. I turned and walked in the other direction, not wanting to hang around where ever I am.

I looked, but realised I had walked myself into an alley way, with a dead end. I just so happed to be walking towards the dead end. My chest got tight as I turned towards the now larger group of men. They were all laughing and still heading my way.

Panic took over my body, making my heart thump quicker.

"Where you heading, honey? We just want to talk to you." A gruff voice came from the group. The baby kicked, hard on my side, sensing my panic.

"It's okay, shh, baby. You'll be okay." I whispered to her, trying to calm us both. She didn't stop kicking though.

I began to walk to the exit, staying as close to the wall as possible, hoping to pass unnoticed. It didn't work. As the group got closer, they turned towards me, caging me in.

"You sure are a pretty little thing." One of the slurred, murmurs of agreement went round the group.

"She would look even better on the floor in front of me." Everyone laughed at the vile mans comment.

They started to close in on me, making me shrink to the floor. I pulled my knees up, trying to protect my stomach.

"Please." I sobbed. "I'm pregnant."

"That's okay, sweetie, we don't mind."

They laughed again, a sick sound. If I hadn't already thrown up my stomach contents, I know I would be now. I tried to shield my head, not letting them see my tears. I closed my eyes, thinking about Edward. I sent a silent message, telling him I love him. The baby had stopped kicking, probably to scared to move. I don't blame her, I am exactly the same.

I felt something just under my stomach. It was like a big gush of water. My eyes opened in shock. You have got to be kidding me!

**Well, hasn't Bella had just the best day ever? I know, another crap chapter, and a short one, I am sorry, but I'm ill and I feel like crap. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	22. It begins

_I felt something just under my stomach. It was like a big gush of water. My eyes opened in shock. You have got to be kidding me!_

**It begins.**

I stared at myself in shock. This just isn't my day! This is not how it should happen. I should be at home, with Edward. I need him here with me, to assure me that everything will be fine. I need him.

"Eww, man. She wet herself." A guy slurred, obviously noticing the darker patch on my jeans. I blushed, why I don't know. I didn't shut my eyes. They stayed open, staring down at my stomach.

Some taking went around the group, but I couldn't hear. I was forming a plan to get away from here and to the hospital as quickly as possible. I left my purse in the car, so I have no way to phone Edward. My pepper spray is also in there.

I started to panic. What if I can't get away? Will they harm the baby? Will they watch as I give birth? So many questions that I need answers to. I raise my head slightly, looking for a gap in the crowd.

"Yeah she did, that's just wrong." Others nodded in agreement. I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"I need a hospital. Now!" I cried. They looked shocked by my outburst, but snickered.

"Your going no where." The leader -I presume- said.

"My water just broke. I'm having this baby, now! Please, I just need a doctor. " His eyes widened. Looking around the group, his eyes landing on my very large stomach again before meeting my eyes.

"Please?" I begged. He shook his head.

"Sorry baby." He bent down to my level. "That's not how we work." He ran his finger from my ear to my jaw, making me shudder in disgust.

He continued to stroke my hair and silent tears ran down my cheeks. His smile was sadistic, creepy. His eyes roamed my body hungrily. I just wanted a big hole to swallow me up, or maybe a hospital would be nice.

When his hand was on top of my head again, he gripped it, standing up. I yelled out in pain as he made me stand. I got to my feet, more tears gushing. I sent out a silent prayer. _Please don't let the baby die. Kill me, just not her_, _she's just a baby. She has don't nothing wrong. _

My back slammed into the wall as a body pressed against mine, putting pressure on the little life inside me. It hurt as he pressed harder, nuzzling into my neck. I felt sick. I just wanted to be at home with Edward.

A sudden burst of confidence burst through me. Raising my knee, I directed it straight to his golden jewels, hitting them as hard as I could. He groaned and fell to the floor, clutching onto them for dear life.

All the other males looked at me, shocked and slowly backed away, probably not wanting the same fate. I wildly searched for a gap. I wanted to cry out in happiness when I found one. So I ran. I ran through the gap and onto the quiet streets.

"Get her!" A strained voice shouted, probably the one crying on the floor. I didn't bother to look over my shoulder, I know they are running after me. I grabbed my stomach, holding onto her with dear life. She is not going to get hurt today, or ever.

A car turned the corner, coming this way. The headlights, on me as I ran away from the group of psychos. The car slowed, stopping just next to where I was running. The window rolled down, opening all the way.

"Need a lift?" A soft voice asked. I could tell it was female. I nodded and climbed in. "Where to?" She asked. I turned to look at her and she gasped. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, careful, as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled.

"Where to?"

"Hospital?" I asked, resting my hands on the bump. Her eyes widened as she followed my hands and nodded, turning the car back on.

I could see the group of men, looking towards the car I was currently in. The woman behind the wheel did also and she narrowed her eyes.

"Were they harassing you?" Her voice was hard. I nodded.

"Yeah." My voice was weak, scared. Even I could tell that.

"I'm Sarah, by the way." I nodded.

"Bella." She nodded.

We sat in silence as she drove to the hospital. I couldn't be more grateful to Sarah, she is truly my saviour.

"Thank you." She nodded, turning a corner.

"I'm glad I got to you on time. Are you okay? Any contractions?"

"I'm fine, now. But no contractions. My water broke though."

"How far along are you?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Eight and a half." She smiled again.

"The contraction should start soon." I snorted, not looking forward to them. "What are you having?" She asked. I smiled and rubbed the side of my stomach.

"A girl." I answered warmly.

"Your going to be a great mother, I can tell." My smile faded.

"She's not mine. She's actually my best friends. It complicated." She nodded, understandingly.

She eventually pulled up to the hospital, and got out. She walked, very quickly, to my side of the car and opened the door, helping me out. I smiled at her as she walked me into the hospital, straight to the desk.

"I need Carlisle Cullen, please." The receptionist nodded and phoned him.

Carlisle soon came into the waiting room, on his phone. Probably to Edward to maybe Rose. He snapped the phone shut and came over to me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I shook my head. Tears flowed down my cheeks, giving away my fear.

"No. I'm not. I was so scared." Carlisle pulled me to him, holding me. When I hug Carlisle, it makes me feel like a little girl again. He held me whilst I sobbed into him.

"Let's get you into a room." I nodded against his chest, not wanting to let go though. "I should get going. I have a little boy who needs to be picked up. It's was lovely meeting you though Bella. I hope all goes well." Sarah said and I instantly felt bad. I kept her from her son.

"Okay. Thank you so much. I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't turned up." She smiled and hugged my gently, before saying her goodbyes and rushing out of the hospital.

I followed Carlisle into a private room. I changed out of my dirty clothes and into a hospital gown. I laid on the bed and waited. I don't know what for, but I waited anyway.

When Edward arrived, he had Rose and Emmett with him. They were all frantic, rushing over to me and checking me over. The minute I saw Emmett, I burst out in tears again.

"Oh, Bella. What happened?" I walked over to him and he took me into his arms and I sobbed into him.

"I was so scared." I cried.

"About what? What happened?"

"They surrounded me. I couldn't get out." He patted my head, trying to sooth me.

"Calm down and tell me." So I did.

I told them about needing to clear my head, about how I got lost in the alley, about how they surrounded me. Edward looked livid. I told them about how my water broke and the rude things they said. I also included how I kneed him in the nuts. Every person in the room looked proud at that fact.

Once Emmett released me, I fell into Edwards arms. He held me whilst I calmed down. He whispered how much he loved me and I relaxed into his hold, hugging him back.

When Rose came over to hug me, I gripped her, not wanting to let go of the only woman in the room. The nurse had left, letting us get sorted out. As Rose wrapped her arms around my waist, an all to familiar pain came across my stomach. Only this time, it was the real thing.

I winced and Rose immediately let go.

"Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and breathed through the pain.

"Contraction." I panted. She smiled and rubbed my back, dulling the pain a little. The pain was soon over and I could breath again. Standing up straight again, I walked to the sink and grabbed a big glass of water, chugging it in one.

"Bella, what happened to you knee?" Edward suddenly said. I tried to look down, but the bump was in the way.

"Why?" I asked, curious. I don't think I fell or anything.

"It's bruised." Rose answered for him. She came over and got out a small mirror from her purse, putting it in front. Sure enough, there was bruise forming on my right knee.

"I think, that's where I kneed that guy." I shrugged. The guys winced.

"Ouch." Emmett mumbled.

I sat on the bed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. I could see my purse and my hospital bag from here. I had packed the bag straight after the Braxton hicks scare.

"Are you okay, Love?" Edward asked. I nodded, even though I wasn't. I just want to go home and lay in bed with Edward. I want to have a shower and to eat something.

We all sat around, waiting. Two more contractions have come and gone. Every time one hits, the boys look helpless while Rose rubs my back and sooths me. Carlisle has yet to come back, but a nurse will every now and then.

I could feel Rose's eyes on my stomach. She just wants her baby out, so she can finally meet her, hold her. I wanted to wrap my arms around myself, shout at her that she is mine. But she's not.

This baby is my first child, and I will never get to be her mother. I will be the favourite aunt. One that happened to conceive her and carry her for nearly nine months, Like I said, the favourite.

Alice burst through the door, making me jump. She didn't take notice of anyone else in the room, walking straight for me and taking me into her arms.

"It's time." She giggled in my ear.

Once she realised me, I was attacked by two very little arms.

"Bee." They said in unison. I smiled and looked down at my favourite boys in the whole world.

"Hey boys." They kissed my cheeks and went over to Alice while Jasper said hello.

Everyone was here, even Esme had arrived. The contractions weren't getting any closer and I just wanted to sleep. Edward had explain to the adults about my evening and they all seemed angry about it.

I panted as another pain came. The boys looked away, they said they didn't like to see me in pain. I felt bad, so I tried not to cry out and keep quiet, although it doesn't work sometimes.

Jasper and Esme took them with them to get some coffee while Carlisle took some bloods, checked me over and checked the baby is still okay. She is. I'm only about four centimetres, so it will be a while. I sighed and laid back on the bed, closing my eyes.

"Is she sleeping?" A small voice whispered. I cracked one eye open and scanned the room. Jay was standing next to the bed, looking at me.

"No, I'm not, baby." He smiled and climbed onto the bed next to me. I let him snuggle next to me, he ran his tiny hands over the bump.

"Aunty Rosie's baby is in there?" He asked. "That's right, baby. Can you remember what it is?" I asked. He nodded proudly.

"A baby girl." I smiled.

"That's right."

"Does it hurt?" He blurted.

"Does what hurt?"

"Pushing the baby out." I blushed a deep crimson.

"I'll tell you when I know, okay?" He nodded.

"Okay Bee. I hope it doesn't. Your too nice for pain." He is too cute.

Midnight soon came around and the boys were falling asleep, Jasper and Alice took the home, promising to be here first thing in the morning. I told them that they don't have to be, but they wouldn't listen.

Emmett sat on one of the chairs, Rose in his lap. They're both asleep and she is resting her head on his shoulder. It was a very cute site, they look so in love, even though they are asleep.

Edward was trying to stay awake on the chair next to me. He wasn't doing a very good job of it either. I feel bad for them.

"Edward, baby." His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, looking around.

"What? Are you okay? Is that baby coming? Do you want Carlisle?" I giggled at his cuteness.

"I'm fine. The baby is nowhere near ready yet. I don't need Carlisle." He sighed and sat down again.

"What did you want then?" His tone was soft.

"I want you to go home and have a few hours sleep." He went to protest, but I put my hand up, stopping him. "You are no good here, if you are sleepy. Go and I will call you if anything happens." He shook his head. "Please? For me?"

He sighed, but nodded anyway. I could tell her really didn't want to leave.

"What about them?" He gestured to Rose and Em.

"Wake them up for me? Tell them it's time for them to go home. I'm going to go to the toilet. I want this room empty when I get back." He nodded and kissed my lips gently, before going over to them.

I went into the bathroom attached to my private room. Just as I asked, the room was empty when I got back in there. I shut the door and looked around the empty room, realising how empty it actually was.

I was about to sit down when a contraction hit, the worst so far. I doubled over, moaning in pain. I panted through it, knowing it would all be over soon. It was, I was eventually ale to stand up straight again. I looked around the room. Loneliness taking over.

**I know what your thinking, why has Bella sent them away when she is lonely, but, she is selfless and she would rather be on her own then make others suffer for her. Another bad chapter, sorry. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	23. This is it

**I am sorry if this is all wrong, but I am fifteen and never had a baby. Sorry again. Enjoy.**

_I was about to sit down when a contraction hit, the worst so far. I doubled over, moaning in pain. I panted through it, knowing it would all be over soon. It was, I was eventually able to stand up straight again. I looked around the room. Loneliness taking over._

**This is it.**

At eight the next morning, I was pacing around the room, contraction after contraction coming at me. I was fed up with this whole thing and I just wanted it over.

No-one had yet come back, leaving me on my own, still. Carlisle will pop in when he can, but his shift finishes in a few minutes. He said he would be here in time to deliver the baby. I am only six centimetres now, so there is a little while left.

I groaned and leaned onto the cabinet in the corner of the room. Clutching my side with one hand, I rocked from side to side, panting through the pain. I have been doing this for at least nine hours now, and I am exhausted. I can't even sit down without being uncomfortable.

My hair was slick with sweat, running down my forehead. I must look amazing right now, I thought sarcastically. I would of laughed if this pain wasn't so intense. Where is everyone? I had a text from Rose, she said she would be here by seven, half past at the latest. I would just have to wait.

**RPOV**

"Damn traffic!" I yelled, smacking my hands on the steering wheel. I said to Bella I would be at the hospital at least and hour ago, but the traffic wouldn't let up.

"Rosie, calm down. She won't mind. I expect Edward is there with her." I nodded and let Emmett sooth me. He truly is the greatest.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of where was are heading. My daughter is going to be born soon and I can't wait to see her. When I found out about using Bella's eggs not mine, I was so shocked. I had no idea. But I was also hurt. I would never have my own child. This baby is part Bella, not me. Then when I found out about those awful men, I wanted to kill them all. Scare them , like they did, her.

The traffic let up and I sighed in relief, putting my foot down. The car sped down the roads to the hospital, other cars beeped at me. Usually I would be pissed, but not today. My baby, and Bella, needs me.

I pulled into the closest place to the entrance. Edward's Volvo was nowhere to be seen, meaning Bella was alone. I instantly felt bad. I shouldn't of left her. Emmett easily kept pace with me as I walked, already knowing where to go.

I looked through the window to Bella's room before I walked in, making sure they hadn't moved her. They hadn't. The sight I saw made me feel horrid for letting her do this. She was doubled over, rocking from side to side, tears on her cheeks. She looked awful.

I knocked and went it, Emmett just behind me. She turned her head to my direction. She face was pained.

"Hey." I greeted softly.

"Hi." She grunted, trying to pant through the pain.

Eventually she breathed a sigh and stood up, stretching before coming over. She stood just in front of me and I took her into my arms.

"Sorry about that." She blushed and pulled away and hugged Emmett.

We didn't talk much, just sat and waited for the right time to come. Bella's contractions are getting closer together and lasting for longer, making hr uncomfortable. I feel awful, not being able to take away her pain.

At nine-oh-clock Edward still hadn't arrived. I could tell Bella was distressed and really needed him. Stupid men. Never there when you need them most and then always in the way, when you don't need them.

"I'm just going to make a quick call." Bella nodded and lowered herself onto the bed. I walked out and grabbed my phone from my purse, dialling a familiar number. Ring, ring, ring, ri…

"Hello?" I could tell by his voce he didn't check the name.

"Where the hell are you?" I yelled, almost every head turned towards me.

"Rose? Is that you?" His voice was distracted.

"You bet. Where are you? Bella needs you here." I could hear movement.

"I'm on my way." He hung up on me. I groaned in frustration and put my phone away.

I went back into Bella's room. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were struggling to stay open and her head was lulling to the side. Her face crumpled as a contraction came. Emmett's face got worried as he called for a nurse. I chuckled at him and went in.

"I'm back. Sorry about that." She nodded, still trying to stay awake.

"Where's Edward?" She breathed.

"He's on his way."

"Why isn't he here?" She was frustrated, I could tell that much.

"I don't know. But it will be all over soon." She nodded.

"I know."

I could tell that Emmett wasn't to happy with Edward's lateness. Knowing Edward would be here soon, I sent Emmett for some coffee. He didn't complain. I think he's a little bored just sat there. I feel bad for him as well, this is his little sister he is watching go through the worst pain ever. She's my best friends and I hate seeing her like this.

She rested against the pillows on the bed, fighting to stay awake. Her body was giving up. Her head went back and her eyes rolled. I panicked. Never have I seen a woman in labour do that. I ran to the buzzer and called the nurse.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Wake up." I patted her face, trying to get her to respond. She wouldn't. The nurse rushed in and came over, checking her over and all the monitors. She shook her head and left the room, coming back seconds later with a doctor.

"We need you to leave." The nurse said. I shook my head, not willing to go anywhere.

"She's having my baby. I need to be here."

"I'm sorry, but doctors orders." I groaned and left. I leaned on the wall, putting my head into my hands.

"Rosie? Are you okay?" His voice was filled with panic.

"She just passed out, I didn't know what to do." He rushed to me and took me into his arms.

"She will be fine." I nodded against him, willing the building tears to leave my eyes.

What is happening to her? She doesn't deserve this. She is a good person, always thinking of others before her self. I need her to be okay. If her or the baby are ill, I don't know what I would do.

Edward came running round the corner then, he seemed flustered from running.

"What's happened?" He asked, obviously seeing my tears.

"I don't know. She just passed out." Just then, the door opened and the nurse come out.

"You can go in and see her now." We all rushed in. I was relieved to see her sat on the bed, her brown eyes open and looking to the doctor as he spoke to her.

"What happened?" Edward was immediately by her side.

"She passed out from exhaustion. She will be fine. The baby is also on her way. Nine centimetres." He announced, walking from the room, giving us time, I think. I smiled. Not long left.

**BPOV**

Rose's smile was like the cat that got the cream. She couldn't wait. I couldn't either. I just want to sleep. I'm nine centimetres and I can't start to deliver till I'm ten, so more waiting.

Edward finally decided to arrive. He said he was sorry and I forgave him, I don't have the strength to argue. He noticed. Since I passed out, Rose has been fussing over me. I appreciate her for it, but she doesn't have to worry about me, I'm fine.

Carlisle came back about ten minutes ago, making sure I was okay before going for some lunch. He seemed really concerned about me, he must have been told about me passing out. I'm just thankful I wasn't standing up when it happened.

"So, how are you all?" Emmett asked, suddenly. We all turned to glare at him. Why ask a woman in labour and two expecting parents if they are okay? Of course they aren't. He held his hand up in defence. "Just asking."

"Well don't." I gritted out. The pains were getting unbearable.

"Calm down Bella. Not long now." Edward soothed. I leaned into him, letting him rub my back and stomach.

Thirteen hours now, and still no baby. I don't think she wants to come out. I would love for to stay in there, with me, forever, but it is too much. I want to be able to walk probably again, to not have the urge to pee twenty times a day. I want to fit into my old clothes again. I want to be me again.

I shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Alice just rang, she and Jasper are on their way after they drop the boys at Esme's. I can't wait for Jasper to get here. He can calm me down instantly and I need calming.

When they arrived, I was attacked by the pixie. She was literally vibrating with excitement.

"Bella." She squealed. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey Ali." She giggled.

"I can't wait. You need to hurry up and squeeze her out." Everyone chuckled.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" Jasper asked, kissing my cheek.

"Tired." I admitted.

Alice went over and sat on Emmett's lap, while Jasper sat next to my legs on the bed.

"So Emmett, looking forward to being the step-daddy?" Alice teased.

"I sure am. Can't wait." He flashed her a smile. This is what I love about my small group of friends. We are all so comfortable with each other, it's unreal.

"Neither can I." I groaned. They all laughed at me, making my blush.

"Hello everyone." Carlisle smiled, coming over to me. "Shall we have a look?" He asked, making my blush deeper. I nodded and everyone turned away, not wanting a show.

"How much longer." I asked.

"Ten centimetres." He concluded. I smiled a huge smile. It can finally be over.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Let's get you ready for delivery." Rose squealed, yes she squealed, and starting bouncing up and down with Alice. The boys looked relieved.

Carlisle busied around, preparing me for the delivery. Alice, Jasper and Emmett all had to go to the waiting room. Edward and Rose are my birthing partners, so they can be there. Once I was ready, Carlisle and the nurses wheeled me into delivery.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella in labour, is horrible. The pain she is in shows on her face, making it screw up. Although it does, she still looks amazingly beautiful. When Carlisle said she was ready to deliver her face was so relieved. She looks exhausted.

We arrived in delivery and got Bella into the other bed. She got settled and the nurses got ready.

"On your next contraction, I need you to push." Bella nodded and began pushing hard. Her face got red and she gripped my hand.

"You are doing so well, baby." I kissed her hot head. She groaned and rested back waiting for the next contraction to hit.

"And again, Bella, Push down." Her head came forward as she pushed. Rose looked at me over Bella's back. She had tears in her eyes and she looked sad for some reason.

"Keep pushing." Carlisle said. Bella shook her head.

"I can't. It hurts." She cried, the tears on her cheeks.

"You can." I swept the wet hair of her forehead and kissed it gently. "You can do this." She looked me in the eyes.

"I can do this." She repeated and pushed again.

After her minor stop, she tried her hardest, never complaining once. Such a strong woman. Rose was full on crying now, watching as Bell agave birth to our daughter.

"I can see the head." Carlisle informed her. I think he was even getting a bit teary. I was to, I must admit. I wiped them before anyone could see them.

"One more, Bella. One more big push." Carlisle said. I smiled. One more push. She pushed again, giving it her all. She slumped back on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"You did it." Carlisle smiled. Bella's eyes closed, a smile on her face.

He handed the baby to a nurse. I couldn't see her, but I was concentrating on Bella. She seemed more relaxed, content. When she opened her eyes, they went to the table opposite, where our daughter is.

"Why isn't she crying?" She asked, panicked.

Just as she said it, the most amazing sound filled the room. My daughters cry.

**Aww. I am so sorry if this is awful but I did say I am only fifteen. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	24. Meeting her

**Enjoy.**

_**EPOV**__"Why isn't she crying?" She asked, panicked._

_Just as she said it, the most amazing sound filled the room. My daughters cry._

**Meeting her.**

I think we all breathed a sigh of relief at the sound.

The smile on my face was huge. I was proud. I am proud of what Bella just did and I am proud of why she did it. I am proud that she is my beautiful girlfriend. I love her so much. She's just so strong.

The nurse wrapped the baby in a tiny pink blanket, before walking to Bella.

"Seven pound and twelve ounces. Nineteen and a half inches. Congratulations." The nurse told Bella, a smile on her face. She went to pass the baby to Bella, her face was shocked.

"Hold her Bella." Rose chuckled. Bella nodded and took her into her arms, she looked like she was trying not to brake her.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her. The smile never left her face as she gazed into the face of our daughter. Suddenly her face looked pained, sad. She looked to Rose.

"Go to mummy." She whispered to the baby as she passed her to Rose, placing a single kiss on her nose.

Rose looked at her with awe. Her face and body language screamed proud. I walked behind Rose, trying to finally see my daughter. When I did, tears came to my eyes. I blinked them back, they were blurring my vision.

She slept in her little pink blanket, her nose scrunched up and she opened her mouth and yawned a tiny yawn. Little tufts of bronze hair stuck to her forehead. Her little pink lips pressed together as she slept. She looked like an angel.

"Wanna hold her?" Rose asked. I nodded and took her. She's like a feather, doesn't weigh a thing. Her wrinkly hands scrunched up by her face, almost like she was sucking her thumb. I can't believe how beautiful she is. Even if she was covered in icky stuff.

My eyes went to Bella. She was watching us with a soft, tired smile. She wouldn't be awake much longer. Hey eyes met mine, silently telling me she loves me. I said it right back. Who couldn't?

The smile never left as she shut her eyes, resting her tired body.

"We need to clean her up now." The nurse told me. I smiled at her and pressed a kiss on the baby's forehead before passing her to the nurse. She took her out the room.

"Bella, you need to stay awake, only for a little longer. I promise. Then you can sleep for as long as you like." Carlisle's voice was soft. Bella nodded and sat up a little more.

It was an hour before they let Bella go back to her room. She could hardly walk so they gave her a chair. I have never seen her so tired, or anyone for that matter. As soon as she lead on the bed, she was out cold.

**BPOV**

"_Mummy, watch." I turned my head towards a little girl. She was waving at me, telling me to watch her. I smiled. The little girl had a bronze coloured hair, much like Edwards. Her eyes were a rich brown and her face was very soft. Both my features. Her full lips were smiling in my direction. This is my daughter. _

"_Go on then." Her face screwed up. _

"_Your not my mummy. Where is my mummy?" She feel to her knees, crying. I tried to run to her, but I couldn't move. I need to get to her. _

"_Who's your mummy and daddy?" I called. Her tear stained face looked up at me. _

"_Rosalie and Edward Cullen." She cried. I nodded, looking around for them. They weren't there. _

"_Where did you last see them?" She didn't answer. "What's your name?" She looked up, her brown eyes looking into mine. _

"_You should know." She yelled then got up and ran away. I reached out for her, but I wasn't close enough. _

_I could see her back as she got further and further away from me, leaving my life forever. A pain ripped through my chest, knowing I will never see her again. She's right. I should know her name, but I don't. She left me. I'm all alone. _

My eyes fluttered open. Fresh tears were on my cheeks from crying in my sleep. I wiped them away and looked around the room. It's dark, must be late. Nobody was in here with me. I'm all alone again.

The dream was playing in my mind. The little girl looked exactly like the baby I just had, but more grown up, more beautiful, if that was even possible. I didn't want to ever lose her. But she's not mine to lose. She never will be.

My bag, in the corner of the room, caught my eye. Wearing my own pyjamas would be so much more comfortable then the hospital gown I am currently in. I climbed out the bed, wincing as I did so. I got to the bag and pulled out my nightclothes. Taking them into the bathroom with me.

I was changed and got back in the bed, trying to get comfortable. It feels weird not having the bump not to not be woken with little tapping from the inside. To not feel her inside me. It is going to take some getting used to.

The door opened, making light shine into the room. I turned to see Edward closing the door gently, trying not to disturb me. I watched as he got a chair and pulled it next to the bed.

"Hey." I breathed, my voice scratchy.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's the baby?" I really need to know.

"She's in the nursery. Rose and Emmett have gone home for a while, getting everything ready." I nodded.

"Have you named her yet?" I need to know her name, the dream must have meant something. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Shannon Isabella Cullen." I smiled. Such a beautiful name.

"That's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it."

We sat in silence for a while, just in our own thoughts. I couldn't help but watch the way Edward sat. He was jiggling his legs, something he only does when he's anxious.

"You can go and see her." I giggled. Even an idiot could tell he missed his daughter.

"Can I bring her back here? I don't want to leave you." Did I want her to come here so I could meet her?

"Of course." He smiled and placed a chaste kiss to my lips before leaving.

I waited patiently for him to return. I studied the walls, trying to pass the time. But I soon realised there wasn't much to study. They were white. I looked to the ceiling, but they are also white.

I jumped when the door opened, not expecting him to be that quick. He was cradling her to his body. She was no longer in the pink blanket, but in a pink baby grow. Her hair was covered by a pink hat and her face was hidden in Edward's chest.

He shut the door, walking over to the chair he had just left. Anyone could tell he's proud. His eyes flashed to mine, he smiled his crooked grin. I let my eyes fall back to baby C. Back to Shannon.

I couldn't believe this is her. She is so tiny, whereas my stomach was huge. Well it still is, but it was so much bigger. She moved a little, getting comfortable. I could feel Edward's gaze on me, but I didn't want to look away from her.

"Here." He stood and offered her to me. I smiled and took her into my arms. She fit perfectly. Her little face was soft, her eyes closed. She looked so fragile in my arms, like any movement would brake her.

I gazed at her face, just as her eyes opened. I gasped. They are my eyes. Brown stared back into brown with sheer curiosity and fascination. I expected her to cry, but she didn't. She stayed silent as she watched me.

"She's awake." I whispered looking up at Edward.

"She is? What colour is her eyes?" I looked back at her.

"Come see." He got up and leaned over, looking.

"Brown." He breathed.

His eyes held mine for a while, sharing the moment. He leaned in, placing his soft, arm lips on mine. Our lips moved in perfect sync. They moulded together, like they were dancing a in perfect unison.

The movement of a little body, alerted me back to the present. I pulled away and looked down at her. She was watching us, probably wondering what was happening. Poor baby.

"Sorry baby." I cooed, kissing her little nose. Her eyes closed again, she yawned. It made my heart jump. It was amazing.

I couldn't take my eyes from her as she slept in my arms. Nine months ago, I would of never though this would happen to me, ever. I was so hung up on Edward, that I couldn't see myself ever having a child. Let alone one with Edward.

But looking at her, made me realise that this baby isn't mine. She never was, or ever will be. She's my best friends. No matter how much I wish she was mine, she's not.

I blinked back the tears ad looked away from her.

"Take her." I sighed. He looked confused but did as I asked. When my arms were free again, I rolled over, turning my back to them. Tears ran from my eyes onto the pillow, as I willed my tired body to sleep.

I know this is short, but it's more of a filler. I know not great either, but my cold is still here and I feel like crap. Sorry. I hope you liked it. Who's watching the footy then?

Thanks for reading.

Twi-girl09

x


	25. Sleepless nights

_"Take her." I sighed. He looked confused but did as I asked. When my arms were free again, I rolled over, turning my back to them. Tears ran from my eyes onto the pillow, as I willed my tired body to sleep._

**Sleepless nights. **

As much as I wanted it too, the sleep wouldn't take me. My body needed sleep, but my mind was to overworked. I could hear Edward's quiet breathing as he watched me from the chair. Shannon was still with him, but not making any noises.

I know that he knows I'm still awake. I'm not a very good actress. He sighs every few minutes, probably tired. I do feel bad for him, Rose has just left him alone with their daughter, not even taking her home. Edward has been awake the same amount of time she has, but she thinks it's okay to just leave him.

I rolled over, facing them. His eyes were drooping and I could tell he wouldn't be awake much longer.

"Hi." He slurred. I felt so bad. I swung my legs out of the bed and winced, getting up.

"Pass her here." I sighed. He did as I asked. "Get in the bed and have a nap. I'm fine." He shook his head.

"I can't do that." I nodded.

"Yes you can. I'll wake you in an hour." He sighed, but stood up and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Thank you. An hour." He reminded me. I nodded and sat on the chair he was just in.

His quiet snores filled the room in no time. Shannon slept in my arms, not moving, except her chest moving up and don with every breath. Her bronze hair, soft as I ran my hand over it. Her cheeks pink with life. Perfection.

Edward's snores were getting louder. Something that only happens when he is over tired. Shannon stirred a little, obviously scared by the loud sounds. I stood with her in my arms and went to the door, opening it softly before shutting it after us.

I walked down the hallways, smiling to all the doctor and nurses that passed us. I didn't know where exactly I was going, but I needed to move. My body is so sore, I need to be active for a while.

I took her to the reception, and spoke to the receptionist. Such a lovely woman. Kate Denali and I went to school with the rest of the gang. We always got on well. After she graduated she got a job here at the hospital and has been here since. Her boyfriend Garrett also went to school with us. Kate told me, he had just popped the question and she couldn't be happier.

Kate, along with her sisters, Tanya and Irina are all very beautiful. Kate has shocking blue eyes, much more blue than Rose and Jasper's. Her hair is long, pale blond, straight as corn silk. Irina also has blue eyes, like Kate and has silver blonde hair. Tanya however, has the brightest eyes, her hair is strawberry blonde and she breaks many hearts. She used to fancy Edward, but Rose took care of that.

Once I had caught up with Kate, we moved again, strolling down the empty hallways. I know it's little after three am, and I shouldn't really be out of the private room. Edward's out for the count and won't be up for a while, so I don't think he will mind.

I found a chair, near the room I'm in and sat on it. I could help but look at Shannon. I always imagined my daughter would look like her. Tiny, and fragile.

"No matter what happens. I will always love you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will be there, ready and waiting. Always go to your mum first, of course, but I'll be second in the line.

"Giving you up is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do, but I don't regret it. I don't regret any of this because it brought you into the world. When you grow up, just remember I am doing this because I love you. Rose will make a much better mother than I ever would. I love you so much baby. My greatest wish is that you are happy and healthy. Everything else doesn't matter."

I finished and wiped the tears from my eyes. I heard a sniffle that wasn't my own and looked up. Carlisle was stood, watching us with a small smile. He had a few tears on his cheeks, looking the most vulnerable I have ever seen him.

"That was lovely Bella." I tried to smile back, but I couldn't.

"Thanks. I just wanted her to know." He nodded and sat on the chair next to mine.

We sat in silence for a while. I was looking at Shannon and I could feel Carlisle looking at me. I didn't want to meet his gaze though, knowing he heard what I just said.

"When I first heard about what you were doing, I was shocked. But I knew you would be the right person for the job, so to speak. You are so strong and so selfless and I think people take that for granted." He paused.

I nodded, excepting what he had just said. My eyes stayed on the baby in my arms.

"She is truly beautiful Bella. Just like you." I blushed, but knew he wasn't flirting in the slightest, more of a fatherly comment.

"Thanks Carlisle." He nodded.

"When is Rose taking her home?" He asked, his voice gentle.

"In the morning. She's just setting up Shannon's room in one of the spare rooms at mine."

"Okay. Well I should get back to work." Carlisle patted my had and got up, walking down the hall towards his office.

I stared after him, willing anyone to come down and keep me company. I don't know why, but I feel so lonely. I want someone to talk to, to ask me if I am okay? I want someone to talk to me and not have to be careful with their words. I need a friend right now.

I took Shannon back to the nursery, not having the energy to stay up any longer. I walked back to room, sitting on one of the chairs. Edward's still sound asleep, his snoring dulled by the pillow he pulled over his face.

I snuggled into the chair, trying to get comfortable. My eyes shut, but my mind stayed on. This time tomorrow, I will be in my bed, all alone. The tears came as I thought about it.

-x- Surrogate -x-

"Bella, Wake up." A quiet voice sounded in my ear. I rolled over, away from the voice and nearly feel off the chair. I groaned and arched my back, popping it as I moved. I opened my eyes and jumped. Alice was leaning over me, inches away from my face. Her excited Jade eyes stared back into my tired brown ones.

"Alice." I groaned, trying to push her away. She giggled and straightened up, walking over to Jasper who stood in the corner. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What's the time?" I asked, sitting up on the chair.

"Just after eight." I groaned. Why did they have to wake me up?

"Why wake me? I had no sleep last night." Alice looked apologetic.

"I wanted to meet my niece." She smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes and looked to the empty bed. "He's gone to go and get Shannon." Slice told me. I nodded and stood up, going to the bed.

I sat down, looking at Alice and Jasper.

"I'll be back." Alice kissed Jaspers cheek before leaving the room. Jasper sighed and walked over, sitting next to me.

"Are you okay, Bell?" His Sothern drawl rang out loud and clear.

"I think so. Ask me after Rose has taken Shannon home." I chuckled, trying to make this situation seem less serious.

"It's not to late." He assured me.

"I signed the papers." I shrugged.

"They can be burned." I chuckled. He has no idea how much I would like that.

I didn't reply. I stared blankly at the door, waiting for someone to come in. Anyone. The clock ticked loudly in the corner, making my heart beat quicker.

The door opened and Edward walked in, Shannon in his arms and Alice just behind. she was bouncing with excitement, wanting to meet Shannon after all this time. Edward took a seat and Alice took the one next to him. Her eyes not wavering from the baby.

Alice had her in her arms, talking to Shannon, when Rose walked in. Her eyes went to the baby, not acknowledging me at all. I felt hurt. She dropped what ever she had in her arms and picked Shannon up.

"Hey baby. Mummy's here." She cooed. Jasper tightened his arm resting on my shoulder, comforting me. I looked up at his face and smiled to let him know I am okay. I will have to get used to it.

"Are you all coming to mine?" She asked, finally noticing us all in the room. Everyone nodded, but me. Hers? Since when had my house been hers? Jealousy and anger boiled in me.

"We sure are." Edward chuckled. About what, I'm not sure.

"Can you give me and Bella a minute please? I need to talk to her." Rose asked. Everyone said their goodbyes to me and left.

Rose put Shannon in her car seat, placing her on the end of the bed before coming over and sitting next to me.

"Bella, we need to talk…."

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to leave it here. I know, I mean. Sorry. Not one of my best chapters, sorry. I promise to update as soon as I can, but I do have four exams next week so I need to revise. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	26. She's not mine

**I have '200' reviews for this story already :O. Thanks you all so, so, so much for that. When I first started writing this story, I didn't expect to get any. I read every single review I get, and they make my day. I have actually been touched by how nice you all are. I wrote this mainly for myself. So I would just like to say you are all amazing and I couldn't have done this without you. Enjoy. **

_"Can you give me and Bella a minute please? I need to talk to her." Rose asked. Everyone said their goodbyes to me and left._

_Rose put Shannon in her car seat, placing her on the end of the bed before coming over and sitting next to me._

_"Bella, we need to talk…."_

**Our new home.**

Rose trailed off, fingering the hem of her shirt.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, not having a clue. She looked at me, her eyes slightly sad, but happy. It's hard to explain. Her expression was hard to read as she kept it blank, giving nothing away.

"I just want to apologise." She said.

"What for?" I asked, confusion laced in my voice.

"For being a bitch. I didn't mean it. It' just I have had a rough few days." She had a rough few days? Please. "I also want to thank you."

"Oh, that's okay, no need to…." She cut me off.

"No, Bella. Please listen to me." I nodded.

"Go on."

"Thank you. I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me. You can't even begin to understand what this means to me. When you said you would do this, I was over the moon. I couldn't believe I was going to have a chance at being a mother. But I am now, I have Shannon." She smiled and turned towards the car seat Shannon is in. I looked to her as well. She was sleeping peacefully in her seat, minding her own business. I couldn't help but smile. She looks so tiny in that seat.

"I'm glad I did it Rose." It's the truth. I couldn't be happier to have brought her into the world. I just wish it was for me.

"You do know I love you right?" Her eyes met mine, they were telling the honest truth.

"Of course I do. I love you to." She nodded eyeing the car seat handle. She wants to show her off, even I can tell.

"Well, I best be off. Edward will come and get you in a little while. Bye Bell." I smiled as Rose stood and picked Shannon up.

"Yeah, Bye Rose. Bye Shannon." Rose kissed my cheek and Picked up the car seat. I blinked back the tears as I watched them go. She waved a little when she go to the door. I waved back before she left.

As soon as the door clicked, the tears fell. I broke down, sobbing into my pillows. She was gone. When ever I was alone before, I always had the baby with me. But now, I am truly alone.

I pulled the duvet above my head, darkness overwhelmed me. The sobs hurt my chest and my eyes sore with tears. My cries were loud, even to my own ears. Surely someone would be in, in a minute. But I don't care. Let them come.

I must have been crying for about half an hour when the door opened. I didn't even attempt to quieten myself. Why should I? It's them that came in here, not the other way round.

"Bella?" A feminine voice asked. I wiped my eyes and pulled back the covers, looking at her.

"Yes?" My voice was flat, emotionless.

"I can't do this." She whispered, her voice shaky.

"Can't do what?" I looked into her blue eyes and saw the amount of pain they held.

"I can't take your baby." A few tears spilled down her soft cheeks.

I stared at her in confusion. What is she trying to say? Does she not want Shannon anymore?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, she isn't mine. No matter how much I wish she is, she's not. She will grow up, calling me mum but one day, she will look at you, then look to me and notice who she looks more like. I could hear your cries in the car park Bella. I can't do this to you." I looked at Shannon, still sleeping in her car seat.

"I already signed the papers." I whispered shaking my head.

"Papers can be destroyed." She replied. I shook my head.

"I can't take your baby Rose. This may be your only chance." A few more tears fell from my eyes. I looked up to her, she had a faint smile playing on her lips.

"That's where your wrong." She giggled. I'm confused. She was crying a moment ago.

"What?" I didn't bother to hide the confusion.

"I'm pregnant. I don't know how it happened, but I am and the doctor said its well attached and there is minimum chance of miscarriage." She was beaming by the end. I looked at her with my jaw open wide and my eyes like saucers.

I think I'm in shock. The baby isn't Edwards, I know that much. That means it's Emmett's. My brother is gong to be a daddy. So I had Shannon for no reason, but I couldn't be happier.

"How far along are you?" I blurted.

"About two and a half months." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Does Emmett know?" She nodded.

"Yes, but nobody else doesn't, so please don't tell anyone." "I won't."

Rose sighed and brought Shannon over to the bed, placing her next to me. She started to stir, so I unclasped the buckle and took her out. Rose watched as I held her to me, rocking he slightly.

"You're a mother now Bella. Enjoy it." Rose kissed my forehead and left. I looked after her, not sure what I should do.

Shannon's cry brought me back. I rocked her more, trying to sooth her. She quietened, but didn't sleep. Her eyes looked me over, taking in my teary face.

"You can sleep baby. Mummy's here." I cooed. Shannon yawned and her eyes closed. I sat, memorizing every part of her to memory. Only a day old and she already has my heart.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella from the door as she stared at Shannon. Her eyes were utterly fixated on her tiny, round face as though she were committing her to memory; which she probably was.

Rose had told me of her plan only this morning. I was completely grateful for her doing this, but she said she had her reasons. What, I don't know. Bella hadn't noticed me, her eyes only for the tiny person in her arms.

I couldn't believe I am going to be sharing my first child with Bella. The woman that has completely stolen my heart. Bella has a glow about her. You can't help but like being in her presents. She makes my whole world a better place.

I'm going to ask Bella to move in with me. I have already created a nursery for her, knowing Bella would like it. I originally did it for when I would have Shannon at the weekends, but now it will be all hers all the time. Bella knows I was thinking about doing it, she just doesn't know I had finished.

I knocked on the door and walked in. Bella looked up and a breathtaking smile spread across her face.

"Hi." Her smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey you." She giggled and placed a kiss on my lips. I haven't seen her so happy in a long time. Maybe Rose did make the right choice.

"I talked to Rose." She sighed. I nodded.

"I know." She looked up at me.

I sat next to her, draping my arm over her shoulders as we looked at our daughter together. The smile on my face reflected the one on Bella's. I have never seen Bella look so content as she is right now. Her eyes were still taking in every inch of our daughter, almost like she would disappear if Bella was to ever look away.

"She's ours." She finally breathed, as if it had only just sunk through.

"She is. For forever." I nodded. It's true. She is ours, forever and always.

"We should go home." Bella nodded and kissed my shoulder.

"We can take her to yours first if you like." Her voice was soft, trying not to wake Shannon up.

"About that. Move in with me." Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting mine.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Move in with me. We can be a proper little family. We can get a cat or a dog and Shannon can play with her brothers and sisters in the garden it will be perfect." When I finished, she had tears running slowly down her cheeks.

I lifted my hand and wiped them away. I hope they are happy tears.

"What do you say?" She smiled, making me a little less nervous.

"I think that all sounds perfect." She giggled. I nodded and leaned down, kissing her soft lips gently.

She smiled against my lips before pulling away.

"Hold her. I'm going to get ready so you can take us home." I nodded. Bella placed a gentle kiss to Shannon's forehead before handing her over. "Support her head. Go careful with her." I rolled my eyes.

"I know what I'm doing Bella." She grinned.

"I know." She strutted over to her bag and picked it up, going into the bathroom.

I sighed, looking at Shannon. She really is amazing. This time yesterday, she wasn't here yet. Bella was in labour, but still looked glowing. I couldn't take my eyes from Shannon. Her bronze hair poked out from the little white hat she's wearing.

I am so proud to say that this little girl is my daughter. Her tiny, button nose - a smaller version of Bella's - Is just the right size for her face. Her tiny pink cheeks and full red lips are going to have the boys falling at her feet. I am going to be beating the boys off with a stick, but I don't care. I will always look out for her.

Bella came out the bathroom, I could see her watching me with a smile from the corner of my eye. Her warm smile making the room glow like a thousand lights.

"Shall we go?" She asked. I nodded and turned, putting Shannon in her car seat.

I held Bella's hand in one hand and Shannon's car seat in the other. All the nurses smiled and said 'Hello' as we left. Carlisle was at the reception as we walked past.

"I'm going to bring Esme round later this evening if that's okay." He told us, a big smile on his face.

"That's fine dad. I'll look forward to it." I patted Carlisle shoulder.

"I'll have dinner ready." Bella said, but finished with a yawn. She blushed, making the nurses around and me laugh.

"Bella, you have a baby now, sleep. We will bring take-out." So, Rose must have told him already, I didn't. I wonder if Esme knows.

"That sounds amazing right now." I chuckled. I really fancy take-out and I don't think Bella really wants to cook.

"See you later dad." Carlisle nodded and kissed Bella's cheek before getting back to work.

I drove home as Bella sat in the back with Shannon. She woke just before we arrived, probably hungry.

"Breast or bottle?" Bella asked randomly. I choked, on what, I have no idea.

"Excuse me?"

"Feeding Shannon. Brest or bottle." I sighed in relief.

"What ever you feel comfortable with." She nodded.

"Bottle. So you can feed her while I sleep." I chuckled.

We soon arrived home. I got Shannon out of the car, taking her into my the living room. Bella sat down, but I shook my head.

"Go to bed Bella. I will wake you in a few hours." She yawned and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you. I love you." She kissed me gently before walking to the stairs.

"Love you too." I murmured, looking at Shannon.

My daughter.

**Good? Bad? Sorry if it's really bad. I feel like rubbish atm, I can't seem to right a good chapter, in my opinion anyway. I hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	27. Dinner with Esme and Carlisle

**I have had the best day ever! My English teacher gave me an A* for a short story I wrote. He also told me he will buy my first book. My reply, "I'm not writing one." He told me that I will and it will be amazing!. I smiled for the whole day after that. Then I get home and find out my sister is pregnant! Like I said, best day ever. Just thought I would share that with you :) Enjoy. **

**Dinner with Esme and Carlisle.**

**BPOV**

"I was thinking about changing her middle name to Rosalie." I mused aloud. We had decided to keep her first name Shannon. But I think it's weird having my name as her middle name.

"I agree. I think Rose will like it too." Edward agreed. I smiled.

"So it's settled. We'll have to change it later." I could feel him nodding from behind me.

"I hope she gets your blush." He murmured.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's beautiful." Me, being me, I blushed.

"Well, I hope she gets your smile." I teased. He didn't respond.

I leaned further back into his chest. His arms wrapped tighter around me, holding me to him. Shannon slept soundly in my arms. I can't decide who she looks more like, me or Edward. If she looks like me, I feel sorry for the girl. But if she gets the Cullen looks, she will have the boys falling at her feet.

"We better get up. Esme and Carlisle will be here soon." Edward kissed the top of my head. I nodded and leaned forward, letting him get out from behind me. He stretched before he took Shannon from me, taking her downstairs.

I sighed and got out of the comfy bed, standing and going into the bathroom to shower. It felt so nice, washing my body after the past few days. When I finished I went back into the bedroom, over to the dresser. I pulled out some black leggins and a long, baggy blue top. I put my hair in a messy bun and added some perfume. I may look a mess, but I really cant be bothered to do anything special today. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle won't mind me looking like this anyway.

I walked downstairs, listening out for any sounds to indicate where Edward and Shannon would be. I could hear movement in the kitchen and decided I should go there. As I rounded the corner, I met Edwards back as he sat on the counter. I walked further into the kitchen, peeking over Edward's shoulder. He held a bottle, filled with milk to Shannon's lips as she greedily drank from it.

Her big, brown eyes looked up at me, studying me over her fathers shoulder. Edward looked up, kissed my cheek and looked back down.

"Esme rang. Their on their way." I sighed and nodded, going over to the sink. I poured myself a glass of water and pulled out a stool, sitting on it.

I waited for them to arrive, watching Edward with Shannon. We haven't even had her a day yet and he is already a natural with her. I can't help but be worried that I will mess up. I am going to be the bad parent. I'm not ready for this. I am going to screw up her life.

Why I couldn't I just be happy for Rose. That way, she could have Shannon and be an amazing parent to her, give Shannon everything she could ever want or need. She would have two dads that would spoil her rotten and I would be the cool aunty that she runs to every time she has a problem.

The door bell rang and I jumped up, going to the door. I opened the door with a smile on my face, greeting Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle had a big, plastic bag in his hands, making me curious.

"Hello darling." Esme beamed, kissing my cheeks.

"Hello Esme, please come in." I stepped aside letting her enter.

"Good to see you again Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"And you, Carlisle. Edwards in the kitchen." He nodded and walked passed, heading for the kitchen.

I joined Esme in the living room. Sitting on the sofa, I turned to meet her warm smile.

"You look very well." I smiled.

"Thanks Esme." She nodded.

"So do I get to meet my granddaughter today?" She chuckled. I nodded and stood. Going into the kitchen and getting Shannon from Edward. Him and Carlisle were having a discussion as I entered, but feel silent once they spotted me.

I held Shannon tightly to me, trying to be careful with her. I took her with me into the living room. Sitting where I sat before, Esme came over, sitting on a spare seat. Her eyes feel onto the baby in my arms, a gasp falling from her glossy lips.

"She's beautiful." A single tear fell down her flawless cheek. I smiled at the comment.

"Here." I pulled Shannon away, offering her to Esme. She readily excepted, bringing her into her arms. She gazed at her, taking her in.

Esme was whispering to Shannon, telling her how beautiful she is and how amazing she is going to be. It was very sweet. I wanted to scold Esme when she talked about how spoilt she will be, I don't have that kind of money.

"Rose told me about her baby." Esme met my eyes, as I looked back in shock.

"She did?" My voice was confused. She told me I was the only one, other than Emmett, to know.

"Yes, she explained a lot of things to me. Including why she gave Shannon to you. I thanked her, knowing how much you wanted this baby." I was about to correct her before she spoke again. "I could see it in your eyes, every time the baby would kick, or when someone would talk about her, your eyes would light up, like a proud mother." I smiled.

"Was I that obvious?" I chuckled.

"Only to me, dear. Don't fret." I nodded.

Carlisle and Edward joined us, bringing drinks in for all of us. Esme didn't let Carlisle hold Shannon, keeping her to herself. I almost laughed out loud when Carlisle asked for a cuddle. Esme nearly bit his head off. Figural speaking of course.

"We were going to order Chinese. Is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, up for anything.

"Sounds good." Edward agreed from beside me. I smiled at him as he lent down and placed a chaste kiss onto my waiting lips. When we pulled away, Esme was smiling a knowing smile. I blushed and looked down.

The food soon arrived and we moved into the dining room, laying Shannon in the Moses basket Esme brought round for her. She said it was Alice's and Edwards. It's wicker frame was still in perfect condition and the silk lace around the edges is white, crisp and fresh.

We all talked as we sat at the table, about random things. Esme told us her work was doing good. She's a interior designed and styles houses for the famous. She recently got a contract with someone from Seattle and has just been given the plans. She said she would show me some time.

We finished dinner, taking out the rubbish and went back into the living room. I sat down just as Shannon woke. I groaned and went to get up, but Edward stopped me, going over and taking her from the basket. He took her upstairs with the changing bag, to change her diaper, I believe.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked over to him, meeting his eyes.

"I've been better." I shrugged.

"I felt the same. Don't worry, it will pass in a few days." Esme smiled, patting me hand from next to me. I blushed, not really wanting to talk about this to my boyfriends parents.

"No need to be embarrassed Bella." Carlisle grinned.

Edward soon brought Shannon back down, changed and fresh. He passed her to me while he went and got us all fresh drinks. I got her comfortable, while I leaned into the settee.

"Are you glad Rose did what she did?" Esme asked. I nodded, looking into the face of my daughter.

"I couldn't be happier."

-x- Surrogate -x-

Esme and Carlisle didn't stay for too long last night. Edward and I didn't stay up long after they left either. Shannon only woke twice last night and that was for feeding. I got up both times, not wanting to disturb Edward.

I threw my legs off the bed, onto the cold floor. I shivered before I got up, stretching out my tight muscles. Edward rolled over, burying his head into the pillows. I slipped my slippers on and went into the bathroom.

After my morning routine was done, I went downstairs, putting the kettle on. Checking my phone, I found a text from Rose.

'_We will be round just after ten. I want to see my newborn niece. R x' _

I smiled and put the phone back onto the counter, making the tea.

Rose and Emmett did arrive just after ten. I was feeding Shannon when they got here, all smiles.

"Belly." Emmett whispered, coming over. I smiled up at him.

"Hey Em." I giggled. I didn't realise until now how much I missed my brother.

"Have you called the folks yet?" He sat next to me on the settee, putting his big arm over my shoulder. I leaned into his sighing.

"No, I haven't. I was going to do it later." He nodded.

Rose and Edward came in, laughing together. It's good to see the tension between them gone and the friendliness back. Rose squealed and came over. She has clearly been spending to much time with Alice.

"Did she sleep well last night?" She asked, looking at me.

"She didn't wake once." Edward told her. I rolled my eyes.

"She woke twice for feeding, but slept other than that." Edward looked over at me.

"She did?" I nodded.

"I tried not to wake you." He smiled.

"You are amazing." He strutted over, leaning down and kissing me gently. My hands found his hair, messing it up some more. Emmett cleared his throat, making me pull away. I blushed and looked down, mumbling a 'Sorry'.

Rose and Emmett cooed over Shannon for a while, telling me about how gorgeous she is. I couldn't agree more.

**Another short one, not the best either, but I am building up to something. Has anyone got any questions? Ideas? I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	28. Crash

**To answer one of the questions I have gotten, Rose and Edward are not divorced yet, that is to come. I would also like to thank Ashes for your lovely review. Thanks so much to everyone else who has also reviewed, they make my whole day. Enjoy.**

_Rose and Emmett cooed over Shannon for a while, telling me about how gorgeous she is. I couldn't agree more._

**Crash.**

My phone blasted from the nightstand next to me. I groaned and got out of Edward's arms, reaching for the phone. I grabbed the phone and hid it under the duvet, listening out for Shannon's cry. It didn't come. I sighed in relief and pulled the phone back out after it had finished ringing.

I flipped it over, looking at the screen. _'1 missed call: Carlisle.' _My eyebrows pulled together in confusion as I looked at the clock. '2:56am', flashed in big green letters. This must be important. I pressed the call back button and waited.

After three rings, he answered.

"Hello?" His voice was stressed.

"Carlisle, you rang. Is everything okay?" I slurred into the phone, my voice thick with sleep.

"Not exactly. You and Edward need to come to the hospital, as soon as you can."

"Okay." I stuttered. I said my goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward's voice made me jump. I looked over to him, my face blank.

"Carlisle." Edward sat up, pulling me close to him.

"What's happened? Is everything okay?" I shrugged.

"He said we had to go to the hospital." Edward nodded and got out the bed, pulling on some jeans and a shirt.

"Get dressed, I'll get Shannon ready." I nodded and followed his lead, putting on some jeans and one of Edward's shirts.

I met Edward downstairs, by the door. He already had Shannon in her car seat and her travel bag ready. We hurriedly got into the Volvo, strapping in and speeding towards the hospital. It doesn't seem like I was here, only two days ago.

Edward nearly fell out the car, going to the back and getting Shannon out. I followed, taking her from him as he ran to the reception. Carlisle turned up in the waiting room we were sent to. His eyes wee red, like he had been crying and he ran straight over to us.

I stood and opened my arms for him. He hugged me back, sniffling into my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked after a moment. He pulled away and turned to look at Edward as well.

"There's been a car accident." He murmured. I could already feel the tears building.

"Who was it? Are they okay?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't know they wont let me in." Carlisle groaned, sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs. He rested his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Who is it?" My voice shook as I spoke. Carlisle raised his head, looking into my eyes. Never have I seen him look so scared.

"Alice and the boys." My heart broke. A sob feel from my lips. The tears streamed down my cheeks as I turned into Edward, letting him comfort me.

He just held me, while I cried. My best friends and my nephews have been in an accident. Why would they have been out this late anyway?

"Where's Jasper?" Edward's voice was think, and as I looked up, I could see his own tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"He's on his way." Edward nodded, before resting his hand on the back of my head, cradling me to him.

Edward moved us, so we were sitting on the chairs, me leaning on him. I couldn't believe this. My chest hurt, the ache wasn't physical. My sobs were beginning to quieten as we waited for news, any news would be good.

"Carlisle." Jasper's broken voice called as he ran over to us. His face was red, tears trailed down his flushed cheeks. His eyes, sad and tired.

"Jasper." Carlisle stood and they embraced, like the teens do on the television. A manly hug.

"What is going on?" His voce was thick.

"They won't let me in. I'm sorry Jasper." Jasper head shook as it hung, staring at the floor.

Carlisle took his seat again, Jasper took the one next to me. I pulled from Edward, leaning on Jasper instead, silently telling him that I am here. Poor man. His wife and children are in the hospital, all at the same time.

Doctor Cook, one of the best - other than Carlisle of course - came around the corner. The men all stood up at the same time. If this wasn't such a bad time, I would laugh.

"Carlisle." He nodded, his face sad.

"Tim. How are they?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Jacob is fine, a few cuts and bruises. He should be back to his old self in no time." Carlisle nodded.

"And the others?" I could here the tense tone in his voice.

"Alice broke her arm, fractured a few ribs. We put her in a medical assisted coma. We will wake her up in a few days." Ha paused.

"What about Jared?" Jasper asked, tears on is cheeks.

"Jared, won't wake up. He hit his head pretty hard and he has broken his leg. We tried everything, he's unresponsive. He's on life support and we will just have to wait now."

Jasper broke down, a loud sob coming from him chest. I couldn't help myself as I jumped up, going over to him. He fell into my arms, crying into me.

"Can we see them?" Carlisle asked. Doctor Cook nodded, showing Carlisle and Edward the way. Jasper tears were falling onto Edward shirt, soaking it. I don't care. It's only a shirt.

When Jasper had composed himself, he straightened up and took my hand, I think for comfort. I grabbed Shannon's car seat and we followed the trial Dr Cook had just taken Edward and Carlisle down moments ago. We arrived at a private room, I could see Edward and Carlisle through the window so I dropped Jaspers hand and pushed the door open.

The guys turned and looked as we entered. I had never seen these men look so vulnerable. Jasper ran over to the two bed in the room. Alice was on one of the beds, cuts and bruises all over her pale cheeks, her arm was attached to an IV amongst other wires It broke my heart seeing her like this.

I turned my head and gasped. I know that Jacob is okay, but seeing him on the bed, he looked so small. His tiny frame was stretched out on the bed, his arms were blue and covered in dried blood. His tiny hand had a IV in, giving him liquids as he needs them. I went over to the side of his bed, kissing his forehead before sitting on one of the chairs.

Rose and Emmett soon joined us, teary and broken. Rose took a seat next to Alice, holding her hand and speaking to her. Emmett joined me by Jacob, holding his hand carefully, trying not to tug on the IV. I stood, taking Shannon over to Edward before leaving, not speaking a word.

I walked down the hallways, trying to find the nurses station. I sped up as I found it. I waited until one of the nurses spotted me and smiled when she did.

"Hello, can I help you?" Her soft voice asked.

"Hi. Can you tell me where I can find Jared Hale please?" She looked sympathetic but nodded, looking at her charts.

"Can you tell me your relation to the patient? Just routeing."

"I'm his aunty." She nodded again.

"Would you follow me please?" She stepped out from behind the desk, turning to walk down the hallway.

I followed behind, my head down as I tried to imagine the state Jay might be in. But I couldn't imagine him hooked up to loads of wired, on a bed, having a machine breathe for him.

We arrived at a door. I couldn't see in the room as the windows are blacked out. The nurse turned to me, gave me a sad smile and walked back the way we come. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what is to come.

With shaky hands, I reached up and pushed the door open. I kept my eyes on the floor as I stepped in. The clean smell of the hospital filled my nose, making me slightly dizzy. I shut the door behind me, listening for the almost silent click. I took another deep breath and looked up.

Tears blurred my vision as I looked at him. He looked more heart braking than Jake did. His heart monitor was beeping, letting us all know he is still here. Jays head was bandaged, but blood still seeped through the bandages, making them a crimson red. Wired came from his nose, his hands his mouth, everywhere. His tiny cheeks had deep cuts, surrounded by black bruises. He looked so small.

I timidly walked over to him, pulling out a chair and sitting on it, taking his hand. It was bruised and looked so tiny in mine. I was almost to scared to hold it, scared to brake him even more. I never thought I would see him like this, and I know it will haunt me forever.

The tears dripped onto my jeans, making little puddles slowly getting bigger and bigger as the tears fell. My chest hurt, my breath in short gasps. How could this happed to such a good, happy, little boy? Innocent little boy. Never has he done anything wrong and this happens to him.

The door opened but I didn't turn, not wanting to watch a nurse as she treated the others in the room. The silence was thick, the air heavy. I couldn't breathe.

"This is my fault." A voice rang out, I jumped and slowly turned, looking into his dull blue eyes.

"How is it?" My voice was thick with tears.

"Me and Alice had an argument. She screamed at me and got the kids out of bed. She put them in the car, and took off. I should of stopped her, but I couldn't. She just left." He shook his head. "I should of stopped her."

I looked back to Jay, feeling bad for Jasper. He shouldn't blame himself for this. It was an accident.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Jasper. It was an accident." He walked over and sat on the other side of Jay.

"But I do. I can feel the looks everyone is giving me. They blame me too." I reached over and placed my hand on his. He smiled at me, but it was gone as soon as it came.

We didn't talk for a while. Sitting in silence. I listened to the beeping of the heart monitor, letting it sooth me. Telling me that Jay is still alive, no matter how much help from the machine he has. I chanced a glance at Jasper, he looked tired. He needs sleep, but I know there is no way he will leave this hospital, not tonight anyway.

"Do you think they will be okay?" His voice was small, like a child.

"I know they will. They have Cullen blood. Their strong." He nodded in agreement. It's amazing how the strongest of people can brake at times like this. Usually Jasper is the one to run to for comfort, not the one needing the comforting.

**:'(. Sorry for the sad chapter, but this was a good suggestion and I wanted to use it. In my opinion this is the best chapter I have written in a long time. I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	29. Waking Alice

**Hi, me again. I would just like to thank **_Ashes, EJ Masen SARW_

**and**___abby St. James_**, as well as everyone else, for the amazing reviews I have been getting. Also, for the favourite story and story alerts, as well as the favourite author and author alert. When I first started this story, I never thought I would get the amount of love I am getting. Every time I get a review, no matter what it is, it makes me smile, knowing someone, out there, is enjoying my writing. Thanks soooooo much. Twi-girl09 x. Enjoy. **

_"Do you think they will be okay?" His voice was small, like a child._

_"I know they will. They have Cullen blood. Their strong." He nodded in agreement. It's amazing how the strongest of people can brake at times like this. Usually Jasper is the one to run to for comfort, not the one needing the comforting._

**Waking Alice. **

"Bella, wake up. You need to go home and sleep." I groaned and opened my eyes. The white from the walls reflected the sun back at me, making me shut them again almost immediately.

"I'm fine." I slurred, my voice thick with sleep. I tried to sit up, my back popping from the uncomfortable way I slept.

"Your dead on your feet, go home." Rosalie's voice was clearer now, more demanding.

I leaned all the way back into the uncomfortable hospital chair. I had slept leaning on my arms, which were on Jay's bed. Not the best way to sleep. Edward had taken Shannon home early hours of this morning. He asked me to leave, but I did want to leave them all. I had wandered from room to room all night until I got to Jay's room and feel asleep.

"I'll stay here and call you if anything happens. Please go home, rest, you have had a long few days." I reluctantly nodded, still not wanting to leave.

"Okay. Thanks Rose." I kissed her cheek and left, hailing a taxi.

**Jasper's, POV**

I sat, watching my son's heart monitor, waiting for any sign that he would wake up. Bella had stayed here, with him, the whole night, occasionally leaving to go and see Alice or Jacob.

I couldn't help but feel at fault. If Alice and I had not have argued, they would all be at home, in bed. Healthy and happy. It was such a stupid argument, I can't even remember what it was about. All I know is that I wished it never happened.

I wiped away some of the tears from my sore eyes and stood, going to the door. With one last look at Jared, I went out and down the hall. When I arrived at Alice's room, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for seeing her again, the way she is. When I first saw her, it broke my heart.

I pushed the door open, going in and shutting it behind me. I walked over to her bed side, taking her small hand in mine. It hurt to see her in this state, and it hurt to know I am at fault. Some would say it's not my fault, people argue all the time, but I know it is. I shouldn't of let her leave with the children when she was that upset. I should of left, then I would be here, not her.

The doctors said they were going to wake her tonight, take away the medicine that is keeping her asleep. They also expect Jake to wake up at some point today, but if he doesn't, we shouldn't be too worried. The body needs sleep to repair.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I mumbled, sitting on the chair next to her bed. I rubbed my thumb over her palm, trying to comfort us both. "I shouldn't have blown up at you. To be honest, I can't even remember what it was all about. All I know is how sorry I am. Our boys are hurt, you're hurt, and I'm fine. I can't help but think I should be hurt too.

"I need you to be okay, all of you. I don't have anything else. I don't want anything else. I want my wife and children. Jay's in a bad state, the doctor are trying everything they can, but I don't think it will be enough." My voice broke at the end, the tears coming faster.

I couldn't finish speaking, my chest constricted on itself, making it impossible. I took several deep, calming breaths before I felt ready to continue.

"He hit his head pretty hard, they say it's not a serious as it looks, but I can't believe them. Not until he wakes up and proves them right. I need you Alice, you need to be here when our babies wake up, you need to stop my worrying. You need to be here with me." I shook my head, looking down. "I'm going to see Jake now, but I ill be back before you wake up. I promise. I love you baby. "

I kisses Alice's forehead before letting go of her hand. I strolled through the hallways, going to the children's ward. I tried to keep my head down as I walked, not wanting to see the sick and dieing children. I think my day has been bad enough.

I arrived and Jake's room shortly. Rose was sat there, by his bed, reading a book to him. It was a nice sight, seeing Rose so maternal. I quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb the story. When Rose heard me, she looked up and smiled at me before carrying on.

I sat on the other side of his bed, opposite Rose. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her face paler than usual. She looked tired.

"Rose, go home. You look exhausted." Her eyes flashed to mine before they followed her hands as she closed the book.

"So do you." She looked back to me again.

"I can't leave. Jake could wake any second and they are waking Alice soon. I need to be here." She nodded.

"They are my family too Jazz, I want to be here for them. And you." I smiled and leaned over, patting her small hand.

"Thanks Rosie."

We sat in silence, listening to only our breathing as we waited. I don't know how long we sat for, but the rain began to pick up, tapping against the small window in the corner. The pitter-patter of rain was soothing, comforting almost.

"Mr Hale?" I turned to see doctor Cook in the door way. He had a clip board with him and was looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We would just like to let you know we are going to be waking Alice up in about an hour. We have already reduced her medicine and it should start to take effect shortly." I nodded, wanting to be with her when she wakes up.

"Jasper go. I'll stay here. I would also cal Edward and Bella. They will want to be here." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Rose." I stood, kissed her cheek and followed the doctor out the room.

I text Edward on the way to Alice's room, simply telling him that they are going to be waking her up soon. He replied that they are on their way. When I got to Alice's room, a nurse was putting some more fluids into the IV bag. She looked up and smiled before going back to her jobs.

She soon left and it was just Alice and me. I sat where I was, only hours ago and took her IV-free hand in mine. I didn't say anything as I waited for her to wake. There was nothing to be said. She knows, deep down, how much I love her.

Edward and Bella soon arrived. Bella told me that Shannon was with Esme and they would both be here tomorrow once Alice had woken up, giving her time to adjust to the news of her children. I just hope Jay will pull through, Alice has had enough stress for one day.

"Has Jake woken yet?" Bella asked, her voice small. I shook my head.

"Not yet, but he should soon, according to the doctors. Rose is with him" She nodded, leaning into Edward more.

"Who's with Jay?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Nobody. If you want to be with him, I'm sure Alice won't mind." She nodded and stood, kissing Edward chastely before leaving.

"Are you okay Jasper?" Edward asked, braking the silence that has fallen over us. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know Edward. I want them all to be okay, but I don't know if they will. Jay is showing no signs of waking and I just want them all okay." I blinked back the tears, not wanting to seem weak.

"Jay will be fine. He's like his dad, strong." I offered him a small smile, which he returned.

I could tell, by the way he was looking at his sister, that he was scared too. Scared they won't pull through, scared of the trauma this might bring. Scared of his life if one of them doesn't. They may say that they are okay now, but what if one of them has a funny turn. Will they be able to help then?

**EPOV**

Jasper's eyes stayed fixed on Alice as the medicine flowed into her body, taking away the sedative, flushing it out. I couldn't help but notice how tired he looks. He hasn't slept at all and I feel bad for him. I couldn't imagine if it was Bella and Shannon.

Alice is a part of Jasper, almost as strong as Bella is a part of me. Yu can't have Jasper without Alice and Vice-versa. I can also tell he is worried about the boys. If one of them doesn't make it, the other is going to take it hard. I think it's a twin thing, always wanting the best for your sibling. I feel exactly the same way with Alice. When I found out she was hurt, it killed a small part of me.

My eyes immediately went to Alice as she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Jasper was straight out his seat and hovering over her, asking if she was okay. She nodded slightly, trying to sit up. I stood and pushed her back down, knowing it wasn't good for her to be getting up so soon.

"Don't get up." I said softly. She nodded and laid back down.

She stayed silent, letting her eyes adjust to the lights. Once they had, she turned to Jasper.

"The boys?" She croaked. Jasper looked down, before meeting her eyes again.

"Jake's fine, he's sleeping." Alice's eyes flashed to mine, before going back to Jasper.

"And Jay?" Hr voice was thick, like she has a sore throat.

"He banged his head. They can't wake him up." Jasper whispered. Tears fell from Alice's eyes. Her cries made her frail body shake, before she winced in pain, probably from her ribs.

"Is he alone?" She sobbed. I answered for her.

"Bella is with him. She's won't lat anything happen to him." She nodded, her tears still falling.

Alice was confused about what happened so Jasper had to fill her in, telling her about everything. She listened, tears falling down her bruised cheeks. I wanted to hold her, tell her that everything will be okay, but that is Jasper's job.

I sat with them while they talked, sorted everything out about the argument. Rose joined us soon after Alice woke, letting us know that Jake was still okay. Bella was still to make an appearance, staying by Jay's beside. Waiting for him to wake up.

We sat in silence, letting Alice take everything in. That was until doctor Cook came running in.

**Cliffy? What did you think? Please tell me in a review. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	30. My boys

**Follow me on Twitter? The link is on my profile. Enjoy. **

_We sat in silence, letting Alice take everything in. That was until doctor Cook came running in._

**My boys. **

**BPOV**

I wandered back to Alice's room, going to see how she is doing before I go back to Jay. Rose is still with Jake, keeping him company and so he has someone there if he wakes up.

I feel bad for everyone right now, they have all been effected. Alice and the boys are Jasper's wife and children. It's Edward's twin and her boys. Rosalie's nephews, and Emmett and I think of them as family anyway. Esme is distraught as it is her 'Grandbabies' and Carlisle is going mad because there is nothing he can do to help.

As I turned the corner going down the hallway that Alice's room is on, doctor Cook came running past me, straight into Alice's room. I sped up my pace and caught up with him, worried about what he has to say.

"Doctor Cook? Is everything alright?" Jasper asked, a slight hint of panic in his voice. Doctor cook smiled.

"Jacob has woken up. He wishes to see you." Jasper smiled back and Alice's lips curled slightly at the corners. My smile was hug, knowing he was okay has made my whole day.

"What about Jared?" Alice croaked. I looked at her to find she was looking at me. I frowned and shook my head.

"He's still not woken up." She nodded slightly, looking down in disappointment.

Jasper followed doctor Cook out the room, probably going to Jake. I, however, walked over to Alice and at on the edge of her bed. She grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. I smiled down at her, but it left my face when I saw hers. She had tears in her eyes and her lips were quivering.

I took her in my arms, careful not to hurt her more. She cried into me, holding on to me as tightly as possible.

"Shh, shh, Alice. They will both be okay." She shook her head into me.

"You…can't…kno…know..that." She wailed, but winced, probably from her ribs. I rocked slightly, trying to calm her down.

I let a few of my own tears fall. Poor Alice. She's going through so much pain, physically and emotionally. Knowing her babies are hurting, and she can't do anything must kill her a little. I know it would if I was in this position with Shannon.

After she calmed a little more, she pulled back, reaching for a tissue. I got up and passed them to her, knowing she couldn't reach. She smiled in thanks and blew her nose, very loudly. She wiped her eyes and looked back to me.

"I want to see my boys." She declared. I nodded and called for a nurse.

Within minutes, an elderly nurse came in, a bright smile on her face. I like her already.

"Hello, dears. Anything I can help you with?" She asked the both of us.

"I want to see my children." Alice told her in a tone that said there was no choice. She will go with permission or not. The nurse nodded and left, mumbling something about a wheel chair.

When the nurse returned, true to her word, she has a wheel chair. She and I helped Alice into it and she got behind, about to push her. I smiled but asked if I could. She instantly replied with a yes. I expect she's busy. I pushed Alice through the halls, taking her to Jay. She asked to come here first.

When I got to the door, I paused. Did she want me in with her? Did she want to be alone with him? Is she going to be okay, if that's the case?

"Will you come in with me?" She leaned back and looked up at me. I smiled at her reassuringly and nodded, opening the doors and pushing her in.

I placed her by the bed and backed away, giving her some space. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she took it all in. Her devastated expression made me cry. She leaned forward in the chair, trying to see him better.

Her cries turned into sobs and I felt so helpless. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. There is nothing anyone can do.

"I want to hold my baby." She looked to me, her eyes filled with longing.

"I don't think that is the best idea." I shook my head, felling awful. I don't want to deny her this, but I know it's best for him not to be moved. She nodded understandingly.

She took his hand instead, bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently. She kept in one hand and used the other to run through his shaggy, blonde locks.

"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have taken you with me. I should of left you with your daddy. I need you to wake up for me. If you can hear me, wake up. Please? I love you." Her words pulled at my heart. She stood slightly, placing a kiss on his forehead. She fell back down, defeated. Her heart broken expression was horrible. I couldn't look at it any longer, so I got behind the chair, taking her to Jake.

Alice cried as I wheeled her down the hall. The door was already open when we arrived, so I just took her in. Edward, Rose and Jasper all crowded around his bed, fussing over him. Smiles were on their faces, relieved he had woken up.

Jake looked towards the door as we came in. His eyes found Alice and his face lit up.

"Mummy." His voice was just as croaky as Alice's was. His eyes alight with happiness as seeing his mother again. Everyone turned to look at us, still smiling.

"Hey baby." She wiped the tears away, a happy smile on her face. I took her over to the bed. Rose and Edward moved so she could have better access to him.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was oft , showing his love for her, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was a very sweet sight. Alice sat, taking in the sight of her son.

"I love you baby." She told him softly. He smiled.

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, before wrapping his arms softly around his neck.

I looked away as they had a moment, my eyes going to Edward. He was also looking at me, smiling my crooked smile. I blushed and looked down, taking my bottom lip in between my teeth. He was over and pulled the lip from my teeth.

"What have I told you about that?" He smirked. I blushed again, thinking about that day.

"Where's Jay?" Jake's small voice silenced the whole room. Everyone looked at him, not knowing what to say. Alice sighed.

"He's sleeping. He banged his head." She ran her hand over his head, just like she did with Jay.

"Is he okay?" He asked. Alice shook her head sadly.

"The doctors don't know, but they are doing everything." She promised. He looked down at the duvet, nodding. I could tell he was trying to hide his tears.

These boys may only be young still, but they are not stupid. Alice and Jasper have brought them up well and they are very smart. Both are already at the top of their class. Alice was saying not long ago, that the teachers are thinking about moving them up a year, they have the brains for it.

I looked back to Edward, noticing how close he was and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped me in his arms, holding me to him. I sighed in contentment.

"I'm sorry." I murmured into him.

"For what?" He whispered in my ear.

"You sister and her children have been hospitalised and I haven't been here for you." He kissed the top of my head.

"You have been amazing. Staying with Jay is all I would of asked you for. He needs someone with him." I nodded against him.

I turned my head, looking over at the bed. Jasper was sat on the bed, smiling down at his son. Alice was on the other side in the chair, holding onto Jake's hand very tightly, but her smile was off. Because I know her so well, I know it's because she wants both of her sons to be okay. Jake was sat up in the bed now, talking to both of them about the dogs. From what I have heard, he wants to play with them as soon as he gets home.

**APOV**

"And then, I'm going to throw the ball. And then, Seth is going to get it. And then, he is going to bring it back. And then, I'm going to thro the ball. And then….." I zoned out, looking at my hands as they sat in my lap.

The whole day has been so tiring. When I saw Jay, I felt like a hug hole had been punched through my chest. It hurt to breathe. I was in agony. I didn't want to ever leave him, but it hurt to stay. Seeing my little boy so hurt will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Knowing I am responsible for the pain of both my children, makes me the worst mother in the world, worst mother in history. I should of left them in bed. They were sleeping so peacefully and I disturbed them. If I hadn't taken them, I would be the only one here, they would be at home, with Jasper playing with the dogs. Happy. But no, I had to be selfish.

When I saw Jake, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Knowing he's okay, made me think that Jay could pull through. They are very strong children, they will both make it through this. I know they will.

I looked up, my eyes focusing on Bella. She was looking at the clock, then to the door. Her whole posture scream anxious.

"Bella." Her head snapped in my direction, worry coming forward in her eyes.

"Yes?" She turned more in Edwards arms, facing me completely.

"Go and get my niece." She smiled and nodded, before coming over.

She kissed my cheeks and Jake's before she went back to Edward, taking his hand.

"We won't be long." I nodded.

"Go." I chuckled. She raced out the door, dragging Edward behind her. I looked back to Jake, he was looking down again.

"Baby? What's wrong?" His eyes met mine.

"I want Jay to be okay." His voice broke my heart. I didn't know what to say. I looked to Jasper, his face must have mirror mine. He answered for me.

"He will. Think positive." He nodded, wiping his eyes.

We sat in silence for a while, letting Jake take everything in.

"When he get's home." He started, looking between Jasper and I. "I'm going to let him play the Wii with me." I smiled proudly. That's my boy.

All to soon, a nurse came in and told me I had to go back to my room. I kissed Jake goodbye and let Jasper wheel me back to my room. The nurse said all the children have naps around this time and I can see him again later.

By the tie I got back to my room, Bella and Edward had joined us with Shannon. She was sleeping soundly in Bella's arms, wearing the tiny pink outfit I had gotten her. I couldn't resist it when I saw it so I picked it up. It fit's her perfectly.

I held her for a while, remembering what it was like to hold my boys as new borns. I was so proud of them then and I am now. They, as well as Shannon, are so beautiful. When you look at them, you can instantly ell they have Cullen blood, they are perfect in everyway.

We sat, talking for a few hours. I didn't let Shannon go the whole time. I think I want another baby. I will have to talk to Jasper about it when we all get out of hospital and I know Jay is okay.

Bella and Edward took Shannon home about nine but Jasper stayed with me. He climbed into the bed next to me, holding me while I drifted to sleep, tears running down my cheeks.

**Any good? Tell me in a review? Sorry if it is really bad, but remember I am fifteen. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	31. Two weeks later

_Bella and Edward took Shannon home about nine but Jasper stayed with me. He climbed into the bed next to me, holding me while I drifted to sleep, tears running down my cheeks._

**Two weeks later. **

**BPOV**

It has been two weeks since the accident. Jake and Alice are at home now, but Jay still hasn't woken up yet. Alice and Jasper visit him everyday, Jake stays with Esme. He is taking this hard, I think he misses him. Although he doesn't do it in front of Alice, he cries a lot. He tells me that he's sad and I want to help him.

Shannon is just over two weeks old now, and she's still exactly the same. She sleeps most of the night and only wakes for feeds. She is just a regular two week old baby, but just super cute.

Every time I look at her, I remember the long nine months I carried her for. I remember everything that happened and I remember how I felt. The heart brake, the love, everything. But I wouldn't change it for the world, because it gave me her.

Today, I am taking Jake out to the park. Edward is going to look after Shannon so I can play with Jake. He needs love too. I sighed, getting out of the car and walking up to the door. I knocked once and waited for someone to answer. I could hear running just before the door swung open. Jake stood there, a huge smile on his face.

"Aunty Bee." He giggled. I smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey baby. Is your mummy in?" He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the living room. Alice was laid on the settee, tele remote in hand and was flicking through the channels.

When we came in she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bell." Her normal sing-song voice was flat, making me instantly sad. Her face pale and her eyes have massive black circles under them, making her look older than her years.

"Hey Ali. How are you feeling today?" She shrugged and turned back to the TV turning it off. She didn't answer my question.

"It's their birthday next week." She looked up at me, her eyes watering. I nodded. They will be seven in just a week. Time goes so fast. (**A.N I changed their ages to go better with the story. Sorry if I have confused anyone.)**

"I know. And Jay will be awake to celebrate it. I know he will." She tried to smile, but it wasn't the same.

I sat with Alice while Jake got ready. Alice had turned the TV back on and was just staring at it, not really seeing it. Her gaze was unfocused and her eyes glassy. She was really thinking hard abut something. This Alice, the one sitting here now, is not one-tenth of the woman she used to be. And the hard truth is, I don't think she will be my Alice again until Jay wakes up. He will, I know it.

Jake came bounding down the stairs, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He has a jacket in one hand and his shoes in the other. Alice snapped out of what ever she was in and turned to him, smiling as she looked at his face.

"I'm ready." He announced. I nodded and smiled, getting up. Since giving birth, most of my weight has gone, but I'm still bigger than before and I hate it.

"Did you want me to talk the dogs? They haven't been out in a while." Alice smiled slightly and nodded.

"That would be good. Jake, get the lead for me will you." He beamed and ran off, going to get the leads and the dogs.

"I won't be to long with them. I was going to take him to the park then we can take the dogs to a field somewhere." She nodded, not looking at me. I sighed and walked to the door, looking out for Jake and the leads. When he returned, two big dogs were following him and I had to take a second glance. Man these dogs are huge now.

I got the dogs on the leads and the waited by the door as I said goodbye to Alice. I kissed her cheek, before saying goodbye, she said it back and turned to Jake. She said goodbye to him with teary eyes. I had to look away as she said goodbye. It was very emotional, like she was going to lose him too.

Jake stayed quiet as we walked to the park. He held my hand and one of the leads, walking next to me. I decided to start conversation.

"Are you okay little guy?" He shrugged, not talking. I huffed. "Please talk to me Jake. I'm bored." I whined, trying to make him laugh. He didn't. "Jake?" I asked. He looked up, his eyes red and tears rolling down his cheeks. His bottom lip was pouted and was quivering, making me tear up.

I bent down and opened my arms, and he ran into them, crying into my shoulder. I held onto him, letting him cry.

"Shh, baby. It's okay." I soothed.

"I want him to be okay. I miss him." He cried harder. I sighed.

"Do you want to see him?" I asked. He sniffed and nodded. "Okay, I'll ring mummy and ask her." He nodded again and let go of me.

I stood straight again, letting Jake and Seth go just in front. I pulled out my phone and called Alice. She answered after the third ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy and I felt bad instantly.

"Hey Alice. Sorry, did I wake you?" She groaned.

"Yeah, you did."

"Sorry Ali. I was just letting you know Jake wants to see Jay." I said. Alice didn't answer so I waited, and waited, and waited. "Alice, you there?"

"Um, yeah, sorry. Are you going to take him?" Her voice was flat, dead.

"Yes, if that's okay." I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's fine." She hung up. I sighed and out my phone away, catching up with Jake. He saw me approach and smiled up at me.

"Can I go see him?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

We strolled through the park, waiting for viewing time to come. Jake has a smile on his face, skipping along with the dogs as they ran in front. I smiled, he has grown up so much. After dropping the dogs back off at Alice's we made our way to the hospital.

We arrived and I took Jake's hand, mostly so he doesn't run off, but so he knows I'm here for him. I smiled to the receptionist as we walked past, heading towards the children section. Just as we arrived in the area, Carlisle was walking out. He smiled when he saw us and walked over.

"Hello Bella, Jacob. How are you?" He asked.

"Hi granddad, we're going to see Jay." Jake told him proudly. Carlisle's eyes flashed to mine before looking back at his grandson.

"Is that so?" Jake nodded.

"Yep, Alice said we could so I thought I would bring him." Carlisle nodded, before his buzzer went off.

"Well it was good to see you both, but I'm needed." I nodded. We said our goodbyes before I took Jake further in.

Once we got to his door, I paused. I could see him through the widow at the top of the door, but I don't know what Jake's reaction will be. What if he takes it bad? What if he cries? What if he wants to leave? Is he sure he wants to do this?

Jake tugged at my arm.

"What's up Bee?" I smiled down at him.

"Nothing, baby. Are you sure you want to do this?" He nodded, not even thinking about it. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I kept my eyes on Jake as he took it all in. His reaction was odd. He didn't cry, he didn't look sad. He just kept his face blank.

He let go off my hand and walked over to the bed. The bed itself came to Jake's waist, making him look even smaller than he normally would. His eyes trailed over Jay's face, taking it all in. I timidly entered, going to the chair on the other side of Jay and sitting down. I took Jay's hand, squeezing it and looked to Jake. He had Jay's other hand and was holding it tightly.

"He looks like he's sleeping." Jake whispered, a confused look on his face.

"He is baby." I assured him, not wanting to go into too much detail. He seemed to be thinking this over, before he nodded, squeezing Jay's hand again. He sighed and touched the sticked gently on Jay's forehead, running his small fingers over the deep cut.

"Is this why he is still sleeping?" His eyes met mine. I nodded.

"Yeah. He banged his hard really hard." He nodded and his eye left mine again. All of Jake's injuries had basically gone now, no permanent scars left. Jay's cuts had been a lot worse so they still dominated his face and arms. Alice asked about them and the doctor said that they should go in time.

We stayed for about an hour before Jake got upset. He said he wanted his mum and to let Jay sleep so he can wake up sooner. He is just to sweet sometimes.

"Let's get going then baby." He nodded and climbed onto the bed next to Jay.

"Jay-Jay, if you can hear me, I want you to wake up soon. It's out birthday next week and we can get some cake and presents. Please wake up. Love you Jay." He kissed his head and climbed off the bed, grabbing my hand and leading me to the door.

I was about to shut the door behind us when I paused and looked back, shocked. His heart monitor was going crazy.

**Sorry it's short, and not one of my bests, but I wanted to leave it there. I will update again as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	32. Epilogue

**All good things must come to an end. Thank you all for your love and support during this story and my others if you read them, too. When I started this story, I never thought I would get this amount of love as I have gotten. Everyday I get a review and not matter what; it puts a smile on my face.**

**I have decided to finish this story, I know it's sudden and I apologise, but it is just going on and on and it will soon get boring. I loved writing this and I will continue writing, but this story needs to end. Thanks so much for the love and support. **

**Love, Twi-girl09**

**Xxxxx**

**Epilogue. **

Looking back on the past three years of my life, I realise how lucky I really am. Everyone I love is healthy and happy, they have everything they want in life and that is all I could ask for. I have everything I could ever need and nobody can take that away from me.

Rose ended up having twins. When she found out there was two, she rang me up in tears, telling me how happy she was. They are absolute stunners too, with Rose's face and body, but Emmett's hair and eyes, they are beautiful. Rose always wanted to girls, to dress up and gossip with, and she got them with Abby Jane and Elizabeth Isabella.

Shannon has grown up and get's more and more beautiful everyday. Her bronze hair now flows in curls down her back, her brown eyes light up when she sees me. Her tiny red lips are fuller on the top, like mine, and her cheek bones are high, like Edwards. She is beautiful and I still can't believe she is mine.

Jay and Jake are now ten, going to school and getting girlfriends. The day I took Jake to see Jay is the day he woke up. The heart monitor went mad and the nurses ran in, taking away all the tubes so he could breathe on his own. When I rang Alice to tell her the news, she couldn't have been happier. Jay was out of hospital only days later, celebrating his birthday with the family and a few close friends.

It's been two years today that Edward and I married. He asked me one night when we went out for a picnic, our first anniversary of being a couple. He had spelt out 'Marry me?' in candles, lighting up the whole park. I can remember it all exact and it still makes me cry thinking about it. That night was also the first night we made love. Before then, we hadn't been intimate, because of the pregnancy and all the drama that we had after, but that night was magical. Every touch, every caress set my soul alight. My body was on fire.

We married soon after. It wasn't a big wedding. Just family, and a few friends, in Esme and Carlisle's garden. The scenery is beautiful and the pictures looked amazing. I had worn a strapless gown, made by Alice and Rose. They made an amazing job. Shannon was flower girl, carried down by Alice as Rose took her daughters.

When I saw Edward at the end of the aisle, I knew this is what I have always wanted. The black tux made his pale skin stand out and he looked like a Greek god. I couldn't, and still can, believe my luck. I love being introduced as his wife. Mrs. Cullen.

My eyes flashed to the fancy ring on my finger, once belonging to Edward's grandmother. It's a simple white gold band with a blue sapphire in the middle. I love it. Alice always tells me how much it goes well with my skin tone. To be honest, I have never loved a piece of jewellery as I love this.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I jumped and out my hand over my heart, trying to calm it.

"Hello. You scared me." I breathed. He kissed the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry baby. Did you sleep well?" I nodded, leaning into him.

"Yeah. Did you?" He hummed in answer. I smiled. I felt his soft fingers dance over my stomach, like he was playing a tune. He smiled into my neck.

"He just kicked." He whispered. I nodded and ran my hand over the large bump that dominated my stomach.

Me and Edward had been trying for another baby, one that we can both celebrate the pregnancy. I fell pregnant as soon as we started trying. I am now seven months pregnant with our son. Edward was ecstatic when we found out he as a boy. Our friends are happy too, as well as our families. James Charles is due Christmas day, but I hope it's before then, so we can celebrate two days instead of one.

"Where's Shannon?" I asked, noticing she didn't follow Edward in.

"In the living room. _Dora the explorer _is on." I nodded, knowing how much she likes it. I picked up my tea and slurped at it as Edward let go, going over to the bread bin and taking out three slices. I rolled my eyes at him and went into the living room.

I stopped at the door and watched as Shannon stared intently at the television. Her eyes danced over the screen, following Boots as he walked with Dora and the bugs. I ran a hand over my bump as he kicked, before I moved to the settee, sitting behind where Shannon is on the floor.

She looked up as I sat down and beamed at me.

"Hi Mama." She stood ad came over, sitting next to me.

"Hi baby." She rested her little head on my shoulder and stroked her brother through my shirt. Shannon is looking forward to having a baby brother to play with. Before we told her, she asked why she didn't have a brother or sister like her friends at school. When we finally admitted that we were pregnant she told everyone we came in contact with, even the post man.

I ran my fingers through her bronze curls, loving the feel of her soft hair. She looked up at me, brown eyes staring into brown.

"I love you, mama." I smiled down at her.

"I love you too." She nodded, satisfied, and went back to watching the television. We sat like that for a while, watching cartoon after cartoon. Edward joined us, sitting on my other side, holding me close. Sitting here now, with the people that matters most I couldn't be happier.

Now, looking back on the past three years of my life, I realise how lucky I really am. Everyone I love is healthy and happy, they have everything they want in life and that is all I could ask for. I have everything I could ever need and nobody can take that away from me.

**:'). Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I don't know if I want to do a sequel, if you ant one, I will hopefully do it within the next few months. You are all amazing. **

**Twi-girl09**

**xxxx**


	33. Hello again!

**Hello again!**

**As many of you may know, I absolutely loved writing this story and some of you have asked me if would consider doing a sequel to it. If I was to, it would be about Bella and Edward's life with their new baby and how they deal with being parents. **

**I was wondering if you would read it if I was to do a sequel. **

**If you could let me know, I will consider writing one. **

**If not, I would like to know that you don't want one and I will leave it as it is. **

**Thanks so much.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	34. Sequel

Hiiii ! The sequel is now up, well the prologue is. It's called 'Resurrection' so maybe go and check it out? Thanks :) Twi-girl09 X 


End file.
